Ferias,acampamento igual a muita confusao
by Musa-sama
Summary: Final de ano,chegou as ferias Temari,Hinata,Tenten,Sakura,Ino e Minako organizam um tipo de acampamento,muita confusao casais novos,romance e comedia entrem no meu mundo de confusao.Gente leiam o final da fic tem uma coisa importante[Casais varios][15]
1. Que tal Acamparmos?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei(nao quero que ele tente me matar de novo gente como tentou das outras vezes quando disse que naruto era meu)

**Casais:**Varios vou criar personagem pra todo mundo ate o Lee,viva a eu.

** Boa leitura **  
**

* * *

Ferias,Acampamento igual a muita confusao**

**1-Que tal Acamparmos?**

Em uma bela manha em Tokio,um garoto de orbes negros e cabelos igualmente negros(talvez um pouco azulados nao acham mas continuando)chamado Uchiha Sasuke se dirigia a escola em seu ultimo dia de aula faltava apenas 1 dia para a vespera de natal e o garoto estava inconformado como a diretora Tsunade por deixa-los em aula durante tanto tempo.

Andava despreucupado com as maos no bolso quando trombou com alguem na esquina.

Olhou a garota sua frente se levantando e ficou maravilhado olhos azuis cintilantes e cabelos verde-claro,corpo todo escultural ficou sem palavras por tamanha beleza que seus olhos viam.

A garota um pouco constrangida sendo fitada por ele tao intensamente entao deciciu se apresentar:

Minako-Me desculpe eu nao te vi,sou Nara Minako e voce se nao me engano e Uchiha Sasuke do 2-B certo?

Sasuke-Sim,mas como voce sabe a sala em que estudo?Agora ja estavam caminhando lado a lado em direçao ao colegio.

Minako-Escutei algumas das suas fãs falando.Disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke-Hunf

Minako-Pelo visto tu nao gosta muito de suas fãs.

Sasuke-Tu tambem nao ia se fossem te espiar ate no banheiro.Disse com o seu meio sorriso de sempre nao sabia porque mais a presença daquela garota o deixava feliz.

Minako-Sasuke

Sasuke-hum

Minako-chegamos na sua sala.

Sasuke-A eh.Tchau entao.

Minako-Tchau,a gente se ve no intervalo.Disse dando um beijo no rosto dele e se dirigiu a sua sala.

Ele apenas entrou na sala e se sentou no seu lugar,recebendo os olhares tristes das garotas que normalmente o cercariam e olhares de raiva de varios garotos tambem,pelo jeito ela tambem era muito popular entre os garotos.

A aula seguiu ate o intervalo foi calmamente caminhando pelo patio da escola.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso em outra parte Minako contava a suas amigas sobre sasuke de todas a que mais se impressionou com a descriçao de Minako foi uma garota chamado Haruno Sakura,esta tinha cabelos roseos cumpridos,olhos verde-esmeralda,pele branca e corpo cheio de curvas.

Sakura-Ele deve ser lindo.A garota deixou escapar enguanto imaginava como ele devia ser.

Ino-Pode tirando a testa da chuva,Testuda-Chan,eu o vi primeiro.Disse uma voz do lado de Sakura,essa tinha cabelos loiros cumpridos amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo alto olhos azuis-claro e corpo bem cuidado.

Tenten-Mas voce nem o viu ainda Ino-Chan.Esta tinha orbes chocolates e cabelo cumpridos da mesma cor,prendia seus cabelos e dois coques laterais..

Ino-Voces entenderam(gota).

Temari-Vamos deixar de falar nesse cara antes que essas duas se peguem e voces ja pensaram sobre o que eu disse?

Minako-E o que voce disse Temari-chan?

Todas-(gota gigante)

Hinata-Sobre o acampamento Minako-Chan.Falou timidamente pela primeira vez.

Minako-Ah e tinha esquecido.

Todas-(gota mega ultra gigante)

Tenten-Er e como a gente vai ir?

Temari-Meu pai disse que me empresta o onibus.

Sakura-E voce pode dirigir.

Temari-claro,fiz carteira semana passada.

Ino-Agora so precisamos saber quem vai ir?

Temari-Foi isso que eu perguntei desde o inicio.

Ino-Ta bom mais quem vai ir?

Sakura-Eu vou concerteza.

Tenten-Eu tambem.

Temari-Eu vou logico neh,so que tenho que levar me irmao.

Minako-Qual deles?

Temari-O gaara e voce Hinata vai ir?

Hinata-Tenho que ver mais provavelmente so irei se meu primo for junto.

Minako-Eu tambem acho que irei so se meu irmao shikamaru for junto.

Sakura-Entao voces duas dao a resposta mais tarde.

Ino-A,vai ir so a gente vamos convidar mais alguem.

Todas-Quem?

Ino-Que tal o Naruto,Itachi,Kabuto,Kiba,shino,Chouji,Lee,as garotas e o tal de Sasuke?

Minako-Pode ser,nao acredito.

Hinata-Que foi Minako-Chan?

Minako-Agora que me fraguei.

Temari-O que,desembucha?

Minako-O nome do itachi e Uchiha Itachi?

Sakura-É por que?

Minako-O nome do Sasuke é Uchiha Sasuke ele devem ser parentes?

Tenten-Vai dizer que nao sabia?

Minako-Nao

Tenten-Os pais do itachi e do sasuke,morreram e um acidente de aviao,e os dois moram sozinhos agora.

Ino-Como tu sabe?

Tenten-Tenho minhas fontes(pisca pra Hinata sem ninguem perceber)

Hinata-e quem vai fala com eles?

Ino-Eu posso fala com as garotas

Temari-Eu falo com o Kabuto e o Itachi

Tenten-Eu falo com o Lee e o Chouji

Minako-Eu falo com o Sasuke e Hinata tu podia falar com o Kiba,Shino e Naruto ja que tu e mais amiga deles do que nos.

Hinata-Hai

Minako-Posso fazer uma pergunta Temari?

Temari-Tu ja fez mais fala.

Minako-Onde nos vamos ficar?

Temari-E verdade tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Ino e Sakura-O quê?

Hinata-Eu acho que eu sei onde podemos ficar.

Todas-Onde?

Hinata-Minha familia tem uma cabana em uma floresta acho que nos podemos ficar la.

Temari-Mas sera que vai dar todo mundo?

Tenten-Da e sobra

Sakura-Como sabe?

Tenten-Fui com a familia da Hinata pra la ano passado neh Hinata?

Hinata-Hai

Temari-Mais alguma duvida?

Sakura-Sim

Tenten-Qual?

Sakura-Quando nos vamos ir?

Hinata-E verdade tu nao disse Temari.

Ino-Aposto que ela esqueceu tambem.

Temari-Nao esqueci nao.

Minako-Entao fala

Temari-Vamos dia 1 ja que voces vao querer passar o final de ano aqui.

Tenten-E a ressaca de Fim Ano Novo?

Temari-Se virem e a gente so vai de tarde.

Hinata-Que horas a gente se encontra?

Ino-Que tal as 15:30?

Todas-Pode ser.

Todas estavam se virando para falar com os outros quando deram de cara com 6 garotos.

Eram Kiba,Shino,Naruto,Shikamaru,Lee,Chouji,

Kiba-Oi Hinata-Chan

Shino-...

Lee-Oi Sakura-san

Shikamaru-Aff

Chouji-Sorriu

Naruto-Sakura-Chan,Hinata-Chan ohayou.

Hinata-Ohayou(PS:Nessa fic a Hinata ja namorou o Naruto e nao sente mais nada por ele,so que o Naruto ainda gosta dela,nao me matem pois se nao,nao termino a fic)

Sakura-Oi Naruto

Tenten-Oi

Ino-O que voces querem?(cumprimenta bem nao acham)

Kiba-Ouvi voces falarem que querem falar com nos,sobre o que?

Ino_"Que ouvido esse garoto tem"_

Temari-Nos queremos saber se voces querem ir acampar,com a gente?

Naruto-Por mim tudo bem.Disse com o maior sorriso que podia dar

Shikamaru-E quando a gente vai ir Temari?

Temari-Dia 1 as 15:30 na casa dos Hyuugas.

Kiba-E quem mais vai ir?

Sakura-O Itachi,Kabuto,Sasuke,Neji,Gaara e as amigas da Ino-Porquinha

Lee-Quem e Sasuke,Sakura-San?

Sakura-Nao sei Lee.

Tenten-Mas voces vao ou nao?

Todos acentiram com a cabeça menos Shikamaru

Minako-Tu vai ir mano?

Shikamaru-Vou so que e muito problematico falar.

Minako-Humm_"nao acredito que ele e meu irmao"_.-Sasuke-Kun vem ca.Falor correndo atras dele assim que o viu.

Shikamaru-_"quem e sasuke"_

Minako ja tinha chegado onde Sasuke se encontrava parado.

Sasuke-Oi Minako-Chan.(com o seu tom serio mais _sexy)_

Minako-Oi,venha conhecer meus amigos.Disse enquanto puxava ele pelo braço onde se encontrava o grupo.

No caminho ela falou a ele sobre o acampamento,e ele respondeu que primeiro queria conhcer os outros.

Ja com eles Minako apresento ele:

Minako-Gente esse e Uchiha Sasuke o garoto que eu falei.

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Temari-_" Ele e mais lindo do que a Minako falou"_ pensaram

Garotos-_" Quem e esse Baka"_ pensaram

Prazer todos responderam em unissono.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos como nome e etc(que corte legal neh gente) os garotos disseram que tinham algo importante pra fazer e sairam deixando elas explicando pro sasuke o acampamento.

Ino-Ja falou para o sasuke-kun sobre o acampamento?

Minako-Ja,ele disse que queria conhecer voces primeiros.

Sakura-E ai tu vai?Disse praticamente babando em cima dele.

Sasuke-Vou sim Sakura,quando vai ser?

Tenten-Dia 1 as 15:30 na casa da Hinata.

Sasuke-Ok,vou indo agora.Ah Hinata-Chan,tu pode avisa o Neji pra ir na minha casa?

Hinata-Pode deixar Sasuke-Kun,mais tu nao ia jantar la em casa hoje?

Sasuke-E vou,so que preciso falar com ele rapido.

Hinata-Ta bom ja.Falou enquanto via ele sair

Assim que ele saiu o sinal tocou elas se dirigiram pra sala calmamente pois o kakashi-sensei sempre se atrasava para chegar na sala,no caminho cercaram a Hinata de pergunta como _Tu ja conhecia o sasuke?_ ou _Por que ele te chamou de Hinata-Chan?_, ela explicou que se conhecem deiz de infancia e que a familia de Sasuke era muito amiga da sua ate o acidente,agora quase sempre sasuke ta la em casa quando nao dormia,pois ele nao se da bem com o irmao.

O tempo transcorreu normalmente,Temari havia falado com Kabuto e Itachi que concordaram,Ino tambem falou com as garotas so que apenas algumas concordaram.(PS:Eu vou criar elas)

A aula finalmente acabou todos se dispediram e combinaram de se encontrar dia 1 na casa dos hyuugas para o acampamento.

* * *

**N/A:Domo Gnt**

**Me deu uma coisa na cabeça e me veio essa ideia,espero que gostem,pessoal uma novidade para as garotas sabe as amigas da Ino eu nao criei elas e eu queria que voces criassem EX:Eu criei a Nara Minako,Cabelos verde e olhos azul-cintilantes entenderem deem um nome e uma breve descriçao se quiserem colokar emocional podem.**

**Vou colokar os creditos de quem inventar e garanto que elas vao ter garotos com ela como o Itachi,Shino,Chouji,Lee,Naruto,e outros que pretendo criar.**

**Entao inventem as garotas e torçam para que elas entrem na fic rsrs**

** Bjokas e Fui**

**Ja ne**

** PS:Deixem sua opiniao.**

_BY:Musa Kyoyama_


	2. Conversas no onibus,casais revelados e

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei

**Casais:  
**TentenXneji,TemariXshika,HinataXkiba,MinakoXOC,sakuraXsasuke,InoXgaara,MiharuXnaruto,MaiXItachi,MakashiXKabuto,IzumeXShino,saoriXchouji,LeeXOC

**

* * *

No ultimo capitulo (x)on**

_Assim que ele saiu o sinal tocou elas se dirigiram pra sala calmamente pois o kakashi-sensei sempre se atrasava para chegar na sala,no caminho cercaram a Hinata de pergunta como Tu ja conhecia o sasuke? ou Por que ele te chamou de Hinata-Chan, ela explicou que se conhecem deiz de infancia e que a familia de Sasuke era muito amiga da sua ate o acidente,agora quase sempre sasuke ta la em casa quando nao dormia,pois ele nao se da bem com o irmao._

_O tempo transcorreu normalmente,Temari havia falado com Kabuto e Itachi que concordaram,Ino tambem falou com as garotas so que apenas algumas concordara_

_A aula finalmente acabou todos se dispediram e combinaram de se encontrar dia 1 na casa dos hyuugas para o acampamento._

**No ultimo capitulo (x)off**

**2-Conversas no onibus,casais revelados e companheiros de quarto**

_Dia 1 às 15:15 em frente a Mansao Hyuuga_

Shikamaru:Todo mundo ja ta aqui so falata o Naruto e suas amigas Ino?

Ino-Nao enche Shikamaru.

Gaara sussurrando para Temari-Temari,como voce conseguiu me trazer aqui.

Temari-Gaara,voce tem que se distrair,por isso te convidei.

Gaara-Tu nao me convido tu me arrasto junto.

Temari-Que seja

Gaara-Hunf

_**Em outra parte escorado na arvore:**_

Sakura-Entao Sasuke-kun,tu é amigo da familia da Hinata-Chan?

Sasuke-Sou por que?

Sakura-E que eu achei estranho ela nunca ter falado de voce.

Sasuke-Se tu fosse amiga dela de verdade ela teria me apresentado à voce.

Sakura-Como assim,ta querendo dizer que ela nao confia em mim?

Sasuke-Isso mesmo.

Sakura estava pronta pra dar um soco nele mais teve um pensamento que a fez parar_,"como esse garoto podia ser irritante e tao irresistivel"_.Foi quando ouviu uma voz a chamando:

Naruto-Sakura-Chan,Hinata-Chan cheguei.Disse enquanto corria em direçao a eles(PS:qUANDO FALO ELES FALO DE É,KABUTO,ITACHI,KIBA,HINATA,SHINO,SHIKAMARU,INO,CHOUJI,LEE,NEJI,TENTEN,MINAKO,SAKURA,SASUKE,GAARA,TEMARI POIS AS GAROTAS ESTAO ATRASADAS SE LEMBRAM).Sakura foi em direçao ao resto do grupo sendo seguida por sasuke.

Sakura-Ohayou Naruto

Hinata-Oi Naruto-kun

Naruto-Oi.Ele reparou que Hinata o chamara com o sufixo "**Kun**" que ela nao usava deiz do fim do namoro."_Sera que ela voltou a gostar e me perdoou por..."(V6 ACHARAM QUE IA COLOKAR O MOTIVO DA SEPARAÇAO ESTAO ENGANADOS VAO TER QUE LER PRA DESCOBRIR)_ e isso o deixou muito feliz.-Nos ja podemos ir agora ne?

Neji-Nao,falta um minuto para as 15:30 e as amigas da Ino nao chegaram ainda.

Naruto-Vamos ter que esperar?

Ino-Nao vai ser preciso la vem elas.

Todos se viram pra tras para ver as tal amigas da Ino que ninguem conhecia e deram de cara com 5 garotas,quando estas chegaram junto ao grupo,Ino as apresentou esta é:

Kawasumi Mai, tinha um 1,65,cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos com as pontas onduladas que batem na altura da cintura, olhos da cor mel,pele branquinha,seios fartos e corpo escultural,rosto com traços delicados e angelicais lhe dando a aparência de uma anjinha.(Feita por Mai de Aries),

Esta e Watanabe Izume sua aparencia e de 1,56, magrinha e tem seios pequenos e pernas finas, tem cabelos pretos presos em uma trança até a cintura com uma franja repicada que cobre a testa, é branca e tem olhos roxos e meio fria , ri dificilmente e é bem cínica.(feita por Inuzuka Girl)

A terceira se chamava Manami Makashi Cabelos negros até o joelho,olhos azuis quase brancos, mede 1,60m, corpo muito bem feito, seios fartos, super esportiva, vive sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo é misteriosa, é muito de ficar no seu canto, e é muito calada(feita por Uchiha Mia)

A penultima era Nakamura Miharu mede 1,58 Ela é mto alegre, consegue fazer amigos facilmente. Só que ela tenta fazer as coisas direito e sempre sai algo errado, ela é mto atrapalhada tb, mais não deixa de ser divertida, sempre se mete em confusão. Mais todo mundo adora ela.Tem cabelos longos e lisos batendo na cintura, cor vermelho mais ou menos vinho, e tem franja longa(criada por Ino Miharu Nakamura)

E a ultima Nakawa(Nakawa fui eu que colokei ja q ela nao coloko o sobrenome) Saori ela tem cabelos lilas e com duas mechas azuis,possui olhos verdes(criada pela loka 2 de As-tres-lokas-do-f).

Todos ficaram sem palavras com as garotas,uns com inveja da beleza delas outros com admiraçao:

Miharu-Vamos indo gente?

Izume-A nao ser que queiram ficar nos olhando a tarde inteira.Disse em tom de sarcasmo

Makashi-Izume,tambem nao e assim,a rescem conheceu eles e ja esta botando as garrinhas pra fora.

Mai-Ta chega de discussao,e venham pegar suas malas aqui,que eu nao sou burro de carga(repararam elas deixaram a coitadinha com todas as malas que malvadas neh xD)

Saori-A obrigada por levar minhas coisa Mai-chan.Disse se dirigindo ao onibus-Voces nao vem,estao Ipnotizados ou o quê,vem ca Ino-chan,agarrou Ino e a levou no onibus.

Agora que eles se flagraram que estavam que nem bobos olhando a discussao das garotas(as garotas tambem afinal tambem sao curiosas)e se dirigiram ao onibus,Itachi se aproximou de Mai:

Itachi-Oi sou Uchiha Itachi.

Mai-Er oi.

Itachi-Quer ajuda?

Mai-Nao capaz prefiro ficar segurando essas 6 malas.(v6 devem estar pensando mais sao so 5 garotas,vou explicar a Makashi levou uma mala sao com coisas pra esporte entenderam)

Itachi-Ta bom entao nao ajudo.

Mai-Me ajuda de uma vez antes que eu fique corcunda.

Itachi-Ta bom,e pegou as malas quando estavam voltando ouviram uma voz:

Sasuke-Os dois pombinhos podiam andar rapido.

Isso deixou Mai envergonhada e Itachi com raiva mas ignoraram(coitadinhu do sasu-kun foi ignorado xD)

_**Uma hora depois dentro do onibus dirigido por uma louca chamada Temari**_

Os lugares estavam assim:

Do lado direito:

Minako,Sakura

Tenten,Hinata

Kiba.Shino

Lee,Neji

Ino,Saori

Miharu,Izume

Do lado esquerdo

Chouji,Shikamaru

Sasuke,Naruto

Kabuto,Itachi

Makashi,Mai

GaaraXninguem(hehe coloquei ele sozinho na verdade ele me obrigo a coloka-lo sozinho pras escritoras uma dica quando contratarem o Gaara para qualquer fic lembre-se de trata lo bem por que se nao coitadinho de vc)

**Vamos ao 3 banco da esquerda escutar um pouco a conversa:**

Itachi-Alguma delas te chamo a atençao Kabuto?

Kabuto-A que esta do lado da sua namoradinha.

Itachi-A Mai nao e nada minha,ainda.

Kabuto-Digo o mesmo da Makashi,mais logo vai ser.

Os dois-Risinho sexy de gente malvada

_**Vamos ao 4 banco da esquerda para ver se elas tem enteresse neles tambem:**_

Mai-Tu viu como o Itachi e bonito,ai ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar,eu ja disse que ele e lindo,acho que achei meu principe encantado nao acha Makashi-Chan?Makashi?MAKASHI?

Makashi-Nani?

Mai-Desliga esse diskman por favor e me ESCUTA.

Makashi-Ta bom fala?

Mai-Pelo jeito tu nao quer fala do meu Itachi-kun entao vamos falar daquele Kabuto.(Sorriso malicioso)-O que achou dele?

Makashi-Lindo

Mai-Tem alguem apaixonada.Hehe

Makashi-Nao fala muito que tu tambem TA

As duas Suspiram

_**Deixando de lado o esquerdo vamos dar uma passadinha no 2 banco da direira:**_

Tenten-Hinata-Chan,eu vi que tu chamo o Naruto de Naruto-kun tu nao tinha brigado com ele?

Hinata-Er e que eu vi...que nao adianta ficar bra-brava com ele no-nos ja ter-terminamos mesmo depois que ele me traiou com a Tatuya( v6 ja perceberam que eu adoro coloca um naruto canalha)

Tenten-So por isso Hinata-chan?

Hinata-E tambem por que to gostando do Ki...Er de outro.

Tenten-Hinata nao devia me esconder que tu gosta do kiba,eu nao te escondi que eu gosto do Neji

Hinata-Tu gosta do Neji mas nao me falo nada.

Tenten-Hehe xD

_**Vamos agora ver como estao as duas amigas fof...quer dizer bem informadas:**_

Saori-Tu sabia que a Kin ficou com o Harumi

Ino-Mas ele e feio que doi

Saori-Eu acho que e por causa do jeito frio dele

Ino-Entre jeito frio prefiro o ...

Saori-Quem tu ta afim Ino?

Ino-Esquece

Saori-É daquele ruivinho ali tu nao para de olhar pra ele.

Ino-Eu nao Saori-chan.Disse virando o rosto pra ela nao ve-la corada,mas nao adiantou fora descoberta.

_**Segredo de Ino descoberto vamos para o 6 banco da direita:**_

Miharu-Izume,fala quem tu acho bonitinho dos gatinhos daqui?

Izume-...

Miharu-A Izume-chan fala?

Izume-Se eu fala tu me deixa quieta?

Miharu-Deixo,agora fala?

Izume-Aquele garoto ali no canto.

Miharu-Esse disse apontando pro Shino bem na cara dura.

Izume-Mihahu-chan abaixa esse mao,ele vai ver.

Mihahu-Ficou vermelha,ficou vermelha.Falou se levantando do banco e sendo puxada de volta pela Izume.

Izume-Senta ai,e fala de quem tu gosto?

Miharu-Ta dificil todos sao uns gatinhos comparados a nossa sala de nerds

Izume-Isso é verade,mais alguem deve ter te chamado a atençao.

Miharu-Ann,tem aquele loirinho ele e muito fofo.

Izume-Que mal gosto Miharu-chan.

Miharu-Melhor do que gostar de um fanatico por insetos.

Izume-Como assim?

Miharu-Ele ta falando com um Besouro

Izume-Ta bom retiro o que eu disse tu nao tem mal gosto.u.ú

Miharu-rsrs

_**Vamos agora para o banco onde as duas jovens apontaram:**_

Kiba-Oh shino aquelas garotas acabaram de aponta pra ca.

Shino-Verdade

Kiba-Acho que uma delas esta interessada em voce.

Shino-u.u

Kiba-Tu nao vai me agradece por ter te avisado

Shino-NAO

Kiba-Ta bom calei a boca,que coisa neh Akamaru ficam descontando em mim so porque estao envergonhados.

Shino-Olhar feio pro Kiba

Kiba-To quieto

**_4 banco da direita_**:

Lee-Vou sentir tanta falta do gai-sensei(chorando desesperadamente)

Neji-Aff

_**1 bando da direita**_

Chouji-Chomp,chomp(esse e o barulho dele comendo)

Shikamaru-ZzZzZzZzZz

_**Nao vamos encomodar o dorminhoco neh,vamos no 1 banco da direita:**_

Minako-Tu gosto mesmo do sasuke-kun neh?

Sakura-Tem como nao gosta ele e perfeito.

Minako-Hehe

Sakura-Bem que tu podia me arruma um encontro com ele?

Minako(gota)-Vou tentar

_**Melhor sair daqui,vamos ver o 2 banco do lado esquerdo:**_

Naruto-A Hinata-Chan me chamo de Naruto-kun,isso ela finalmente voltou a gostar de mim,vamos voltar a namorar,e nenhuma tatuya vai aparecer:

_**Flash Back**_

_Tatuya-Obrigada Naruto-kun por me ajudar com os livros merece um premio._

_Naruto-O quê?_

_Tatuya-Isso e lhe tasca um beijo nele(ui que nojo xD)_

_Hinata-Entao e por isso que tu nao foi no nosso encontro e sai chorando._

_Naruto se separa de tatuya e corre atras de hinata mais ela ja foi._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Naruto-Ela deve ter finalmente percebido que isso foi culpa da Tatuya(olhinhos brilhando)

Sasuke-Esqueci ela nao gosta mais de ti.

Naruto-Como tu sabe tu nem a conhece.

Sasuke-Eu sou amigo dela de infancia,e tu acha que eu nao conheço seus sentimentos.

Naruto-Como ela nunca te apresento pra mim?(nossa como perguntam isso xD)

Sasuke-Talvez ela nao confie em voce?(de novo a mesma resposta)

Naruto-Aff,Mais e por que tu acha que ela nao gosta mais de mim?

Sasuke-Ela gosta daquele como e o nome Kiba,tu viu o jeito que ela olha pra ele.

Naruto-Mentiroso,ela nunca ia gostar do Kiba.

Sasuke-Tu que diz u.u

_**Vamos ao ultimo banco da esquerda**_

Gaara-Aff _"A Temari me paga por ter me arrastado aqui!"_

A conversa continua entre eles ate o onibus parar,todos olham para a motorista ou melhor a Temari que diz um simples:

Temari-Chegamos

Ele saem do onibus com suas malas e se surpreendem ao ver a casa de verao era um pouco menor que a mansao hyuuga aquilo era uma casa?Nao concerteza uma mansao,entraram e se depararam com uma senhora:

Aiano-Ola sou Yamata Aiano prazer,eu cuido da casa lhe mostrarei seus quartos.

A casa tinha varios quartos dava pra tranquilamente cada um durmir em um quarto,so que decidiram durmir de dois em cada quarto para nao dar trabalho ao senhora Aiano.

Os quartos foram separados assim.

Quarto numero

1-Sakura e Ino

2-Hinata e Izume

3-Sasuke e Gaara

4-Kiba e Shino

5-Itachi e Kabuto

6-Temari e Tenten

7-Makashi e Mai

8-Neji e Shikamaru

9-Chouji e Lee

10-Naruto e Miharu

11-Minako e Saori

Depois dos quartos arrumados,malas guardadas e algumas reclamaçoes por parte de seus companheiros de quarto todos foram conhecer o local que era...

* * *

**N/A:Domo gnt**

** Nao demorei muito neh,eles finalmente chegaram e as amigas da Ino finalmente foram apresentadas,gostei muito de todas as criadoras foram **_Mai de Aries,Inuzuka Girl,Uchiha Mia,Ino Miharu Nakamura, loka 2 de As-tres-lokas-do-f,_**gostei muito dos personagens de vc agora vou colokar um pequeno resumo de personagens e casais:**

** Garotas**

1-Tenten  
2-Temari  
3-Hinata  
4-Minako  
5-Sakura  
6-Ino

Criadas por leitores

7-Mai  
8-miharu  
9-Manami  
10-Izume  
11-Saori

Garotos

12-Naruto  
13-Itachi  
14-Kabuto  
15-Kiba  
16-shino  
17-Chouji  
18-Lee  
19-Sasuke  
20-Shikamaru  
21-Neji  
22-Gaara

Casais

TentenXneji

TemariXshika

HinataXkiba

MinakoXOC

sakuraXsasuke

InoXgaara

MiharuXnaruto

MaiXItachi

MakashiXKabuto

IzumeXShino

saoriXchouji

LeeXOC

**Esses sao os principais da fic,e os OC do Lee e da Minako quer dizer que o par deles vao ser personagens que vao aparecer no proximo cap,so que nao vou dizer que eles vao ser filhos da senhra Aiano ok.**

**Mandem comentarios e opinioes que seram todas bem vindas e leiam minhas outras fics **Encontrei o Amor , Festa do Pijama e .Tempos Depois,Amigos a Parte **ok bjokas e fui**

**Ja ne Kissus**

**BY:**_Musa Kyoyama _

_

* * *

_**Review**

As-tres-lokas-do-f: Espero que goste da participaçao da Saori,como gosto da fic bjos

Ino Miharu Nakamura:Coloquei o Gaara viu so que ele vai fazer par com a Ino,entao coloquei ela com o naruto espero que nao tenha problema bjokas

Uchiha Mia:O shika vai ficar com a temari entao a Makashi vai ficar com o kabuto ok vlw pela review

Inuzuka Girl;Ja que o kiba vai fazer par com a hinata a izume vai ficar com o shino espero que goste bjus

Mai de Aries:Como tu queria a Mai vai ficar com o Ita-kun que sortuda,gostei muito da Mai foi uma das minhas favoritas,obrigada pela review e espero que goste de como a Mai esta na fic bjokas

Kissus para todas da Musa


	3. Ai meu Deus

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertence,tambem nao quero ele com tanto que tenha o Kiba.o Itachi,O Neji,O Gaara,O Sasuke e o Shikamaru Ta tudo bem.**

**Casais:Decidi mudar os casais entao pra saberem quem vao ser leia a fic vai ta na cara**

**  
Boa leitura

* * *

**

**No ultimo Capitulo(x)On**

_A casa tinha varios quartos dava pra tranquilamente cada um durmir em um quarto,so que decidiram durmir de dois em cada quarto para nao dar trabalho ao senhora Aiano._

_Os quartos foram separados assim._

_Quarto numero_

_1Sakura e Ino_

_2Hinata e Izume_

_3Sasuke e Gaara_

_4Kiba e Shino_

_5Itachi e Kabuto_

_6Temari e Tenten_

_7Makashi e Mai_

_8Neji e Shikamaru_

_9Chouji e Lee_

_10Naruto e Miharu_

_11Minako e Saori_

_Depois dos quartos arrumados,malas guardadas e algumas reclamaçoes por parte de seus companheiros de quarto todos foram conhecer o local que era_

**No ultimo capitulo(x)off**

**3-Ai meu Deus(nao tinha titulo melhor xD) **

Depois dos quartos arrumados,malas guardadas e algumas reclamaçoes por parte de seus companheiros de quarto todos foram conhecer o local que era maravilhoso de um lado uma linda planice cheia de flores e arvores,do outro,um lago imenso com aguas cristalinas quase transparentes realmente era uma visao linda de se ver.

Sakura,Hinata,Izume,Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Itachi,Kabuto,Mai,Makashi,Naruto,Miharu,Tenten,Neji decidiram ir ate o lago e Ino,Gaara,Temari,Shikamaru,Chouji,Lee,Minako,Saori decidiram ficar Ino pois Temari pediu pra falar com ela,Gaara pois nao e de se misturar,Temari pois queria falar com Ino(dã),Shikamaru preferiu observar as nuvens na planice,chouji tava comendo,Lee estava escrevendo em um caderno chamado "modos de conquistar Sakura",Minako ficou arrumando o seu quarto(maniaca por limpeza xD) e Saori bem informada do jeito que é,queria descobrir o que a Temari queria falar para Ino.

**No lago**

Itachi estava cantando a Mai e ela respondia com sorrisinhos mas em pensamento nao lhe saia da cabeça a vontade de lhe dar um beijo( que romantico u.u)

Tenten,Sakura e Hinata estvam nadando enquanto Miharu e Makashi competiam em uma corrida que por sinal Makashi estava ganhando.(vai miha-chan vai,OPA nao posso ajudar)Izume apenas via a conpetiçao achando engraçado os tombos de Miharu (coitadinha).Naruto estava do outro lado do lago junto com sasuke,kabuto(que tbm via a competiçao das lokas digo garotas em especial a Makashi)Neji,Kiba, e shino que por coincidencia ou vontade da autora tava falando com uma mariposa(da onde eu tirei isso?ja sei perguntei pra minha mae um nome de inseto e ela disse esse xD).

**Canto das garotas**

Tenten-Sakura,da pra disfarçar que nao ta olhando para o Sasuke?

Sakura-Ja tentei nao consigo.

Hinata-Entao vai la convidar ele

Sakura-Para?

Hinata-Nao tenho ideia.

Sakura-(gota)

Tenten-Jogo de voley.

Hinata-Mas nao tem bola.

Sakura-A Makashi trouxe

Hinata-E vai faltar garota.

Tenten-Podemos convidar eles para jogar?

Sakura-Vamos la entao.

Hinata-Mas nao era para ser uma coisa romantica?

Sakura-Perdi a vontade,quero jogar voley agora.

Hinata-Ta bom

Primeiro foram falar com as garotas.

Tenten-Makashi?

Sakura-Miharu?

Miharu,Makashi-Que é?

Hinata-Que-querem jogar vo-voley?

Makashi-logico,to louca pra ganhar de novo

Miharu-Hai,Vou buscar a bola ta na tua mala makashi?

Makashi-Sim"_Eu vou ganhar vao ver como sou boa eh"_

Sakura-_"quero ganhar so que tenho que cuidar onde jogo as bolas,a ultima vez que joguei a bola caiu na cara do naruto e ele ficou o dia todo desmaiado"_

Hinata-"_Vou ter que jogar,mais eu nao queria preferia olhar"_

Hinata-Vou falar com a Izume Sakura.SAKURA?

Sakura-Que foi?

Hinata-Vou falar com a Izume?

Sakura-Ta bom,cade a Makashi e a Tenten?

Hinata-Foram falar com os garotos.

Sakura-Garotos.A o sasuke-kun ja Hinata.

Hinata-Ja(gota)

Hinata-Izume-chan?

Izume-Sim?

Hinata-Quer jogar voley?

Izume-Quem vai jogar?

Hinata-As garotas e provavelmente os guris.

Izume-Entao eu jogo.Disse se levantando-vamos?

Hinata-Hai"_Como ela e de poucas palavras"_

**No canto dos garotos**

Sakura-Ah joga sasuke-kun todos vao jogar

Sasuke-Nao u.u

Naruto-Deixa sakura-chan,o miss beleza ta com medinho de v6 ganharem.

Sasuke- u.ú

Kiba-Ah sasuke,nao sabia q tu era tao medroso.

Sasuke- ù.ú

Neji-Devia mudar o nome para miss medo

Sasuke-TA BOM EU JOGO

Sakura-Vlw sasuke-kun.Disse abrançando-o

Sasuke-Sakura?Disse corado

Sakura-Hã?

Sasuke-Pode me soltar?

Sakura-Que?A ta.Se afastou rapidamente e virou o rosto.-Gomen

Sasuke-Nao tem problema,mas avisa da proxima vez.

Sakura-Ta bom

Sasuke_" o que eu disse acabei de falar que era pra me avisar quando fosse me abraçar"_

Sakura_"Ele disse que era para avisar ele,mas entao ele gosto,ponto pra mim"_

Inner Sakura"_viva viva V vitoria ele gosto ele gosto o proximo passo e um beijo"_

Sasuke-Sakura?

Sakura-Sim?

Sasuke-Vamos?

Sakura apenas sorriu.

Sakura-Sasuke?

Sasuke-Uh?

Sakura-Posso...

Sasuke-Pode?

Sakura-Posso pegar na sua mao?

Sasuke-Nao vejo por que nao.E pega a mao da shinobi que nao é shinobi por que essa fic e uma UA que nao tem nada a ver com ninjas.

Sakura"_eu to segurando a mao dele,que emocione"(_quem se lembra da Zoe de digimon 4 ela q sempre falava isso

Sasuke-_" eu so posso ta louco como pude pegar a mao dela"(com as maos xD)_

**Na quadra de voley que fica atras da planice do lado da bla bla bla bla**( me esqueci de ver onde era a quadra xD)

Izume-Eles tao demorando?

Mai-Concordo.

Izume-Da onde tu saiui?

Mai-De tras daquela arvora com o Ita-kun,ne Itachi?

Aparece o itachi todo desarrumado com a camisa amarrotada.

Itachi-É

Izume-O.O

Mai-Nao e nada disso que tu ta pensando Izume

Izume-Sei..

Mai-É que...

**Flash back**

Itachi-Mai?

Mai-Que foi?

Se aproxima dela com a proximidade Mai fecha os olhos os labios estavam praticamente colados quando ouvem uma voz e levam um susto fazendo Itachi cair em cima de Mai.

Kabuto-Que casal lindo.

Makashi-Lindo mesmo,nao vamos atrapalhar acho que nao querem jogar voley.E saiu seguida por Kabuto.

Mai-Acho melhor irmos Ita?

Itachi-Tambem acho e seguiram o outro casal q ainda nao sabem que e um casal

**Fim do Flash Back**

Izume-Mas ia acontecer?

Mai-Er...aquele nao e teu irmao com a Sakura Ita?

Itachi-Pelo visto eu nao sou o unico que esta se dando bem

Mai-Vou ignorar isso.

Izume-Ate que enfim chegaram.

Sakura-Onde estao os outros?

Izume-Estao jogando,eu vim esperar voces,e esse dois chegaram agora disseram que nao estava acontecendo nada mais divido.

Sakura-hehe

Sasuke-Ta podendo maninho

Itachi-Nao sou o unico

Sasuke agora percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mao de Sakura e largou rapidamente

Sasuke-Vamos

E seguiram para jogar com os outros

**Finalmente esse jogo começou e posso la ver o que a Temari queria falar com a Ino**

Ino-O que tu que temari?

Temari-Nossa que humor?

Ino-Tu acha que foi facil tirar a Saori do meu pé,mas fala logo?

Temari-Tu pode achar esquisito,mais eu queria que tu cuidasse do meu irmao?

Ino-O que?

Temari-E que ele e um pouco brigao e eu vou ter que sair durante uns dias e nao queria deixar ele sozinho.

Ino-Primeiro por que ele precisa que alguem cuide dele ele ja tem idade suficiente pra se cuidar.

Temari-E que eu nao quero que ele mate ninguem de novo

Ino(gota_)"ela disse de novo ele ja mato alguem que medonho" _Segundo por que eu?

Temari-Tu tem um genio forte e pode facilmente cuidar dele quando ele for brigar com alguem.

Ino-Isso é

Ino-Mas por que tu vai sair durante uns dias?

Temari-O Neji me pediu para buscar os filhos da senhora Aiano em Tokio.

Ino-Mais fica dois dias de carro?

Temari-Por isso quero que tu cuide dele.

Ino-Ta bom

Temari-Outra coisa nao conte pra ninguem sobre porque de eu sair,Neji disse que ia ser surpresa.

Ino-Ok,vai quando?

Temari-Hoje de noite

Ino-Ate. Disse se afastando da amiga

Temari-Ja.Saindo em direçao a planice,v6 se lembram quem tava la e ele mesmo e Ino foi ver se Gaara ja sabia afinal ela nao queria que ele pensasse que ela estava espiando,pois ele pode ser lindo ter uma voz sexy,um cabelo rebelde que combina perfeitamente com seus olhos e um corpo que qualquer um gostaria de ter mais nunca iria espia-lo nao é.ou iria isso ela nao sabia so sabia que fazia 20 minutos que estava batendo na porta do quarto dele e ele nao abria

Ino_"O que ele esta fazendo,vou entrar"_

Ino entrou no quarto ele nao estava decidiu sair foi quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta abrindo e quem saiu nada mais nada menos que o (lindo maravilhoso gostoso) Gaara apenas de toalha mais extremamente ele(xD)

Gaara-O que tu quer aqui Ino?

Ino-Queria saber se tu irma ja te disse que ia ficar fora uns dias e pediu pra mim te cuidar?_"o que eu disse ele vai rir da minha cara e vai me expulsar daqui,mas que ele ta lindo assim,o cabelo todo desarrumado com o torax a mostra,Ino para de olhar ele vai perceber"_

Gaara-Me falou sim e

Ino-E?

Gaara-E fazer o que neh,tem que aproveitar a companhia.

Ino-Que?

Gaara-Isso mesmo que tu ouviu.Chegou perto da garota estavam com os rostos colados e ele ja ia dar o beijo mas ela o parou e botou as maos nos olhos.

Gaara-O que foi?

Ino-A toalha Caiu.Falou mais vermelha que um pimentao_"eu nao acredito eu vi,ai meu Deus como é grande.Ai meu Deus meu Deus ele quase me beijou"_

Gaara-A é isso.Disse colocando a toalha em volta da cintura-Eu acho melhor me vestir mas vou terminar isso depois.

Ino apenas foi em direçao a porta calmamente depois que a fechou foi correndo para seu quarto e se trancou,pensando no ocorrido.

_**Na planice**_

Shikamaru-Entao tu vai buscar os filhos da senhora Aiano e o que eu tenho com isso?

Temari-Queria saber se podia ir junto?Falou corada dos pes ao pescoço(xD) pois a cor da pele nao parentava que estivesse com vergonha.

Shikamaru-Claro que vou,assim me livro do verdade ou conseguencia que eles vao fazer hoje de noite.

Temari-Quem te disse que fariam verdade ou conseguencia?

Shikamaru-Ouvi os garotos comentando que iriam fazer.

Temari-E tu tem algum segredo pra esconder?

Shikamaru-Nao,mas prefiro nao arriscar.Disse rapidamente

Temari_"Ele falou rapido demais o que sera que ele ta escondendo!" _

Temari-Arruma umas peças de roupas que saimos noite,Ja

Shikamaru-Ja_"Sera que ela desconfiou de algo"_

**De noite**

Sakura-Ino abra essa porta agora?

Ino-u.u

Sakura-INO?

Ino-Tu tem a chave

Sakura-Eu esqueci agora abre a porta.

Ino-Ok Ok Ok nao precisa grita

Sakura"eu acho que o Shikamaru ta afetando ela,em fala em Shikamaru nao vi ele e a Temari ainda"

Ino se levantou da cama,fingiu uma cara de sono pra explica o motivo de ter deixado a garota gritando na porta durante uma hora e abriu a porta.

Sakura-Ino,por que fecho a porta?

Ino-Tava durmindo.Disse fazendo uma de sono mais falsa que ja vi,ta nao tao falsa assim pois a Sakura acredito

Sakura-Ta deixa,mas cade a Temari e o Shika,nao vi os dois ainda?

Ino-A Temari e o Shika foram fazer uma coisa que o Neji pediu.

Sakura-O que?

Ino-Nao te interessa.

Sakura-Unf,vou tomar um banho

Ino-Droga_'A sakura tinha que lembra finalmente tinha conseguido esquece ai que vergonha nao vou ter coragem de olhar na cara dele"_

Sakura-Ta esquisita hoje Ino-Chan,primeiro nao vai com a gente no lago,depois se tranca no quarto e agora fica praguejando quando os outros vao tomar banho,o que houve?

Ino-Nada so vi o gaara pelado. Falou quase num sussurro,que foi ouvido pela Sakura

Sakura-O que?Esquece o banho,me conta essa historia direito.

Ino-Eu tinha...(v6 nao querem que eu conta a historia de novo)

**Na sala de estar**

Minako-Eu adoraria jogar Verdade ou Conseguencia,vamos jogar garotas?

Elas somente acentiram

Hinata-A Ino e a Sakura tao la em cima?

Tenten-Sim,a Temari,Shikamaru e o Gaara tambem nao estao aqui.

Neji-A temari e o Shikamaru foram fazer uma coisa que pedi e o Gaara ta trancado no quarto.

Saoi-Eu vou la buscar os outros pra jogarem tambem.Disse se levantando e subindo as escadas

**No quarto 1**

Ino-Entao foi isso.Disse abaaixando a cabeça com vergonha

Sakura-Eu nao acredito tu TOC TOC TOC(que q a posta tinha que aparece agora)

Ino-Quem é?

Saori-Sou eu Saori,todos estao esperando v6 pra jogarem verdade ou conseguencia.

Sakura-Acho melhor irmos Ino-Chan depois terminamos nossa conversa.

Ino-Ta bom.Disse se levantando da cama e abrindo a porta.

Sakura-Saori.o Gaara ta la embaixo?

Saori-É pra gente chamar ele no quarto.

Sakura-Ino,chama ele eu e a Saori vamos indo.Falou piscando para ela.

Ino-Era so o que me falatava,mas vamos la espero que dessa vez ele nao esteja pelado.

Toc Toc

Gaara-Que foi?

Ino-Estao te esperando la embaixo para jogar verdade ou conseguencia.

Gaara-Ino,entra.Falou em uma voz seria porem maliciosa,nao dava pra ver se ele estava sorrindo mais ela tinha certeza que ele estava e como ele mandou ela entrou.Quando fechou a porta se sentiu prensada contra a parede abriu os olhos que fecharam com o contato e pode ver o sorrisinho dele sim ele estava mesmo sorrindo.

Ino-Gaa...Infelizmente ou felizmente nao pode terminar pois seus labios ja se juntaram o beijo começou timido mais logo ela deu passagem para ele explorar sua boca,suas linguas dançavam harmoniosamente mais tudo que é bom dura pouco e tiveram que se separar para respirar ficaram se olhando fixamente ate ele quebrar o silencio.

Gaara-Vamos,eles estao esperando.

Ino-Claro

E os dois sairam sem se encarar por estarem totalmente rubros.

* * *

**N/A:Ohayou**

**E ai gnt o terceiro cap finalmente no proximo vai ser verdade ou conseguencia e tao bom fazer fics com esse jogo claro que a Temari e o Shikamaru nao vao estar so que concerteza vou inventar algo para rolar com eles.**

**Esse cap finalmente o primeiro beijo entre um casal que eu adoro gaaXino interessante,no proximo provavelmente vai rolar mais se depende de mim olha agora que me lembrei depende de mim xD**

Reviews

**As-tres-lokas-do-f:**Como falamos por MSN a Saori nao vai ficar mais com o chouji nao precisa se preucupar,obrigado por estar a acompanhar a fic.Bjos Loka 2

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:**Ai ta o casalsinho que tu gosta com a maioria do cap,vlw pr sempre ler a fic fico muito contente ,nao precisa esperar a continuaçao ta ai bjokas.

**Mai de Aries: **É o Ita é teu ou sera que tu é dele OO.Vlw por acompanhar a fic espero que esteja gostando bjokas.

**Inuzuka Girl: **Que bom que tu gosto da parte do besouro,tive que despedi o besouro coitado canso de ser perseguido pelo Akamaru nos bastidores,entao contratei uma nova estagiaria a Mariposa espero que ela sobreviva continuando vlw por estar a acompanhar a fic.Bjokas

**Liyoko-chan:** Nao me mata por favor nao teve temari shika nesse cap mais no proximo acho que vai ter,espero que tenha feito uma menina feliz,bjokas e vlw por ler a fic

**Uchiha Mia:**Muito obrigado por acompanhar a fic,o kabuto e mesmo sexy mas prefiro o Itachi haha agora tenho que ir a Mai ta correndo atras de mim com uma Kunai bjokas.

**Bjokas a todos e continuem comentando e dando suas opinioes vou indo Mai espera deixa eu terminar de escrever se nao te tiro da fic.**

**Mai-Ta bom,mas nao demora quero te matar ainda hoje.**

**MK-Tu realmente faz um lindo par com o Itachi.  
**

**Mai-Eu sei**

**Continuando gnt vou indo entao Ja**

**BY:**_Musa Kyoyama_


	4. As verdades e as consequencias

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto nao me pertence,tambem nao quero ele com tanto que tenha o Kiba(Hinata).o Itachi(opa o Itachi é da Mai),O Neji(Droga da Tenten),O Gaara(Da Ino),O Sasuke(da Sakura) e o Shikamaru(Da Temari) Ta tudo bem.__ Gnt vendo melhor to sem ninguem me roubaram tudo -.- -.- -.-  
Mas eu posso dizer que a Minako me pertence e outros personagens que talvez viram no proximo cap. tbm_

**_ Boa Leitura e Review quando termina _****  
**

**

* * *

**

**No ultimo ultimo capitulo (X)On(gnt essa frase ta ficando cansativa de escrever)**

_Toc Toc_

_Gaara-Que foi?_

_Ino-Estao te esperando la embaixo para jogar verdade ou conseguencia._

_Gaara-Ino,entra.Falou em uma voz seria porem maliciosa,nao dava pra ver se ele estava sorrindo mais ela tinha certeza que ele estava e como ele mandou ela entrou.Quando fechou a porta se sentiu prensada contra a parede abriu os olhos que fecharam com o contato e pode ver o sorrisinho dele sim ele estava mesmo sorrindo._

_Ino-Gaa...Infelizmente ou felizmente nao pode terminar pois seus labios ja se juntaram o beijo começou timido mais logo ela deu passagem para ele explorar sua boca,suas linguas dançavam harmoniosamente mais tudo que é bom dura pouco e tiveram que se separar para respirar ficaram se olhando fixamente ate ele quebrar o silencio._

_Gaara-Vamos,eles estao esperando._

_Ino-Claro_

_E os dois sairam sem se encarar por estarem totalmente rubros._

**No ultimo capitulo(X)Off(agora na escrevo mais xD)**

**4-As verdades e as consequencias de um jogo**

Agora nao ja tinham se acalmados e nao parentavam mostrar que estiveram se agarrando a poucos minutos,desceram as escadas e se juntaram com o grupo que era composto por Hinata,Kiba,Sakura,Sasuke,Mai,Itachi,Kabuto,Makashi,Miharu,Kiba,Izume,Shino,Tenten,Neji,Saori,Minako na roda,Chouji e Lee decidiram nao participar,Chouji dizendo algo que nao gostava de perder tempo com jogos e preferia olhar tv e comer seu saco de batatinhas e Lee disse que seu coraçao estava despeçado pela Sakura o motivo viu ela de maos dadas com Sasuke(coitadinhu xD) o silencio estava inrritantemente chato ate Shino quebrar o silencio.

Shino-Vamos começar logo,Hinata pega uma garrafa de sake na geladeira.

Todos-Gota

Hinata-Hai.E saiu em direçao a cozinha minutos depois voltou com a garrafa vazia em maos o que deixou todos pensando se ela tomou toda a garra.

Tenten Gota-Tu nao tomou toda a garrafa né Hinata-Chan?

Hinata-Nao,tu sabe que eu nao posso.Falou envergonhada vendo a cara de todos pra ela.

Itachi-Ta bom,eu começo,Hinata joga a garrafa.Hinata jogou a garrafa e bateu direto na cara de Itachi.

Hinata gota-Er desculpe.Falou sem graça ja se sentando na roda que tinham feito na sala.

Itachi rodou a garrrafae caiu Sakura pergunta para Minako.

Sakura-Verdade ou conseguencia Minako-chan?

Minako-Verdade.Falou confiante

Sakura-É verdade que voce dormi nua?

Minako_"A sakura me paga nesse pouco tempo com a Saori ja descobriu"_É,algum problema.Falou fingindo indiferença com sucesso.

Todos ficaram quietos,entao Minako rodou e deu Gaara pergunta Izume:

Gaara-Verdade ou conseguencia?Falou parecendo o Shikamaru

Izume-Verdade

Gaara-Tu ta afim do Shino?

Izume-To.Falou fingindo que ele nao estava.

Olharam pra ela com de "Eu nao acredito" todos menos o Shino que por um segundo ficou corado mas logo voltou a fechar a cara novamente.

Dessa vez Izume rodou e ficou Makashi pergunta para Hinata.

Makashi-Verdadeeee ou conseguencia?Falou visivelmente animada o que assustou o grupo.

Hinata-"_Se eu disser verdade to vendo que vou me dar mal entao vai conseguencia_"Co...conseguencia

Makashi-Vamos ver...Eu ia dizer pra voce dar um beijo no Kiba,mas nem adianta pelo visto voces ja estao caidinhos um pelo outro**_(pausa para ver kiba e hinata corarem furiosamernente,Sasuke lançar um olhar para Naruto dizendo te avisei,Naruto perder o sorriso e o resto ficar com a cara no chao ou afirmando com olhar algo parecido como eu sabia)_**...Ham ham entao decidi que tu tenque tomar uma garrafa inteira de sake.

Hinata-Com essas palavras todos voltaram do seus estados deploraveis e olhar para ela com uma gota.Hinata foi na cozinha e voltou com a garrafa tomou em um gole largou a garra no chao fazendo-a com que ela se quebrace e voltou a sentar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Neji-Hinata-sama?

Hinata-Que foi Neji-kun?nunca me viu?

Neji-Sabia que isso ia acontecer.Lançou um olhar de raiva para Makashi que respondeu com um sorrisinho

Hinata rodou e caiu Kabuto pergunta para Mai

Kabuto-E ai?

Mai-Conseguencia

Kabuto com um sorriso malicioso_-"que droga que nao da pra troca de quarto com ela" _Bejia o Itachi.

Mai-QUE?

Kabuto-Isso mesmo,ate parece que ja nao fizeram isso antes.

Mai-Ta bom.Disse virando para ao lado e beijando o Itachi que foi pego de surpresa mais logo correpondeu,naquele momento esqueceram o mundo o beijo era intenso,profundo,desejado,esplicando melhor desesperado.Se separaram ofegantes e cada um abriu um sorriso Mai de felicidade e Itachi malicioso

Todos ficaram pasmos a minutos ela parecia a pessoa mais indefesa do mundo com sua carinha de anjo e agora tava sentada no colo dele.

Sasuke murmurando baixo-Eles pateticos.

Sakura-que foi Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-Nada.Falou desajeitado vendo a intensidade que aquelas esmeraldas o fitavam

Depois de voltas e voltas**(nao queriam que ficasse aqui escrevendo tudo que podia ** **ocorrer né) **foi descoberto que Saori nunca tinha ficado gravida com dizia os boatos(**nossa que fofoqueiros)**, que Tenten estava ficando com Neji escondida,Miharu é apaixonada por comida(e chouji ganhou uma companheira no bom sentido gnt),Sasuke nao gosta da Minako como todos achavam isso foi um alivio para sakura que viu o caminho livre para ela novamente,entre outras coisa como Naruto dormi com cuecas de bolinhas,Kiba gosta de durmir na casinha de cachorro do Akamaru,e Gaara gosta de alguem bem que a Hinata perguntou quem era mais ele respondeu "era so uma pergunta",alem das prendas que foram deiz de Sasuke dançando Funk(ideia sugerida por Hinata à Sakura),Neji cantando "No More Words"(InuYasha Tema do 1º Filme de:Ayumi Hamasaki,criada por Shino) ate Saori se vestir de Galinha e agir como tal.(essa ideia foi de Minako que ficou com raiva pois Saori contou para Sakura que ela durmia sem vestes)

Foram durmir pois estavam todos cansados,uns felizes como Ino,Itachi,Mai,Hinata(que estava bebada),outros bufando como Saori,Sasuke,Neji,Tenten,Sakura e outros sem expressao nenhuma alem do cansaço.

**Agora gnt vamos ir ao onibus de Temari e do (**Deus Grego)** Shikamaru**

Temari-Shikamaru,eu nao te convidei pra vir junto para voce durmir?Falou bufanfo mas sem olhar para ele ja que estava dirigindo.

Shikamaru-Como tu sabe?tu por acaso ta me vendo?

Temari-Nao,mas eu sei.Respondeu entre os dentes

Shikamaru-Uff,Nao sei como posso gostar de ti,Temari.Falou baixinhos para si mesmo

Temari-Que tu falou?

Shikamaru-Nada

Temari-Tu falou algo sobre mim?

Shikamaru-Nao digo

Temari-Entao tu confessa que falo sobre mim?

Shikamaru-Nao confesso nada

Temari-Nara Shikamaru?

Shikamaru-Pois nao?

Temari-FALA!

Shikamaru-De jeito nenhum

Temari-Baka.Falou voltando sua atençao ao transito

Temari-Shiika-kun?

Shikamaru-Que foi?

Temari-Vamos parar agora ja é 4:30 e nos saimos a 18:00

Shikamaru-Por mim

Temari-Paro aonde?

Shikamaru-Tem uma cidade daqui a uns 50km ficamos em um hotel la

Temari-Shika,às vezes eu nao te reconheço sabia?

Shikamaru-ZzZzZzZz

Temari-Nao acredito durmiu de novo,ele deve ter pensado demais.

**Quarto 1**

Sakura-Ai eu nao vou conseguir durmir,INO?

Ino-Que foi?

Sakura-Ta durmindo?

Ino-To,nao ta vendo que sou sonambula falo durmindo.

Sakura-Vou ignora,o que aconteceu com o gaara?

Ino-Nada

Sakura-INO?

Ino-Ta bom ele cobrou o beijo

Sakura-E dai?

Ino-E dai que foi maravilhoso,ele beija taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao bem sakura-chan.

Sakura-To percebendo,posso te contar uma coisa.

Ino-Fala?

Sakura-Sabe por que to acordada ate agora,sendo que a gnt deitou à duas horas?

Ino-Nao?Falou a garota confusa

Sakura-PORQUE TU TA A DUAS HORAS DIZENDO "GAARA ME BEIJA" DURMINDO

Ino-Entendi.Falou se encolhendo nas cobertas e esperando a amiga durmir pra poder voltar a sonhar com seu ruivinho se nao a sakura ia endoidecer.

**Quarto 11**

Minako-Quer perguntar alguma coisa Saori?Vendo que a garota estava lhe encarando pensativa.

Saori-Tu acha que a Ino tem algo com o Gaara?

Minako-Por que?

Saori-Quando fui la em cima chamar elas,a Sakura pisco para Ino e disse para ela chamar o Gaara

Minako-Esquisito,mas eu nao discordo de voce.

Saori-Nao?

Minako-Olha,ve se dai as coisa nao juntam,isso explicaria por que a Ino so fico suspirando depois que voltou,e o Gaara disse que gostava de alguem so que nao quis falar quem,e todo mundo sabe que ele pode ser brigao,tanto que ja mato um cara a pauladas,mas quando se trata de sentimentos ele e bem envergonhado.

Saori-Falando assim tu esta certa,mas tu disse que ele mato um cara?

Minako Gota-Sim

Saori-Que medonho,boa noite Minako-Chan

Minako-Eu sei que é medonho(gota),Boa noite Saori-chan.

**No hotel**

Shikamaru-Temari?

Temari-Ann?

Shikamaru-Para de reclama!Eu sei que tu nao queria ficar em um quarto comigo,mais eu nao tenho culpa por so ter um quarto sobrando,e afinal aqui pelo menos tem um estacionamento para colocar o onibus.

Temari-Desculpa,o problema nao é durmir no mesmo quarto,é que se nao percebeu so tem uma cama de casal.

Shikamaru-Percebi e...

Temari-E?

Shikamaru-E?

Temari-E?

Shikamaru-E eu vou durmir no chao ou contigo na cama,tu escolhe?

Temari_"Ai bem que eu queria durmir sozinha naquela cama olha que linda,so que seria desumano deixar ele durmir no chao,droga vou ter que dividir mesmo que raiva.**Tu nao ta com raiva nada Temari tu ta é feliz de durmir com ele**.Nossa essa conciencia ajuda muito nao acham,nao pode ser agora eu to pensando sozinha como se alguem pudesse ta nesse momento lendo meus pensamentos,respira e diz pra ele"_Shika?

Shikamaru-Humm?

Temari-Se quiser pode durmir na cama comigo nao me importo.Falou baixo mas o suficiente pra ele ouvir.Nao esperou ele dar a resposta se ia ou nao deitou na cama fechou os olhos caindo em um sono leve.

Shikamaru-Essa mulher ainda vai me deixar louca.Disse indo em direçao à banheira

**Quarto 2**

Izume-Ta melhor Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Ja,a Makashi exagerou com aquela consequencia,minha cabeça ta doendo.

Izume-Acho melhor tu se deitar.

Hinata-Mas nem pensar,eu aguento,Fala tudo sobre o que voce acha sobre o shino-kun?

Izume-Tu ainda ta sobre o efeito do alcool neh?

Hinata gota-Um pouco,mais fala?

Izume-Ta bom,achei ele diferente,calmo,esperto,forte...(eu é que nao vou falar que ele e lindo gostoso maravilhoso so que nao supera o Ita..Opa ja levei uma kunai nao vou levar outra)

**Quarto 10**

Miharu-Ta bem Naruto-kun?Falou se aproximando da cama do garoto que estava deitado com a cara no travesseiro dizendo algo como _"sou um burro_" ou era _"como nao percebi antes"_

Naruto-To otimo.Falou com a cara ainda no travesseiro.

Miharu se sentou na cama de naruto e falou-Nao precisa mentir e parecer forte,eu sei que tu ta chorando porque descobriu que a Hinata gosta do Kiba.

Ele ergueu o rosto e a encarou seus olhos estavam inchados mostrando que havia chorado mesmo,e seus cabelos igualmente descabelados dava a ele uma expressao melancolico

Naruto-Miharu...

Miharu-Naruto,eu nao acho certo tu fica se culpando pelo que aconteceu,e nao tente culpar essa tal de Tatuya pois se aconteceu deixa e segue em frente,mais so queria te perguntar uma coisa posso?

Naruto-Sim

Miharu-Se tu conseguisse voltar a namorar a Hinata tu seria feliz?

Naruto-Nao sei...

Miharu-Isso so mostra que agora voce quer voltar com ela por orgulho e nao por gostar.

Naruto-Miharu...Obrigado.Disse dando um abraço na "amiga" que com o susto caiu no chao levando com ela um naruto sem a expressao triste de antes.

Miharu-Er desculpa naruto-kun,eu sou um poukinho atrapalhado.Disse se levantando em batando o cutuvelo na cama quando ia se apoiar-Aii

Naruto nao deixou de abrir um sorriso aquela garota o fazia esquecer totalmente da Hinata-Ta bem Miharu-chan?

Miharu-To otima,mas tu reparo que tu fez a mesma pergunta que eu antes?

Naruto-Sim,e tu deu a mesma reposta que eu.

Os dois trocaram algumas risadas deram um boa noite e foram durmir,naruto havia esquecido que a pouco estava chorando por Hinata e Miharu por perceber que cada vez mais gostava do loirinho.

**No hotel**

Shikamaru tinha acabado de sair do banho,estava com um short verde e uma camiseta regata branco colada ao corpo o deixando com uma aparecencia muito sexy(se ao natural ele ja e d+ imagina agora xD)seus cabelos estavam umidos e soltos e se dirigiu a cama e se deitou na extremidade contraria onde Teamri estava,se pegou apreciando a garota que agora estava com um camisola violeta e os cabelos livres como as nuvens(xD),aquelas curvas perigosas nao deixavam ele desgrudar os olhos dels,nao estava mais aquentando se aproximou da kunoichi(que nao e uma kunoichi pois isso e uma UA que fignifika universo alternativo xD)e a enlaçou pela cintura fazendo ela se mexer e colocar a cabeça no peito dele.O cheiro dela era maravilhoso estava o embriagando ele por um momento pensou em sair dali ms nao nao conseguiu seu corpo estava o fazendo ficar ali,perto da pessoa que fazia ele passar noites em claro mas isso e claro ele nunca ia contar,decidiu tentar durmir afinal,ele nao ia poder durmir no onibus se depende-se dela.

* * *

**N/A:Ohayou**

** Gomen gomen gomen de novo pela demora sabe é que to meia distraida(pra nao fala por completa) com as fics de draço e gina que virou um hobby esse casal e muito lindo to amando as fics mas deixando de lado.**

**Esse capitulo ficou grande o que acharam e de quebra um pouco de Temari Shika e Naruto Miharu espero que gostem ouviu que eu demorei para escrever:**

** Minako-Mentirosa**

**Mk-Nao to mentindo**

**Mai-Ta sim**

**Mk-Como sabe?**

**Miharu-Tu começo a escrever so faz duas horas**

**Mk-Mas..**

**Makashi-E ainda por cima demoru um seculo**

**Mk-Ta desculpa pela demora mas eu vi o Itachi,Naruto,Kabuto passarem com umas gaortas pensei que fosse v6.**

** Miharu-Garotos**

**Makashi-Desgraçados vou**

**Mai-Matar eles**

**Minako-Querem ajuda?**

**Mai-Claro**

**Mk-É pelo jeito vou ter que pagar hospital para os tres que pena um desperdicio nao acham.**

_**Agora a resposta das reviews **_

**Liyoko-chan:**Nao tem muito mas ai ta um poquinho de Temari e Shika ve se deixa meu pescoço em paz agora,se nao eu nao termino a fic haha.Eu caprichei nesse encontro do gaara e da Ino pra ficar em comico mesmo que bom que gostou bjokas.

**Inuzuka Girl :** Nao precisa ter um treco nao a hinata continua com o kiba,que bom que gosto da fic espero que continue lendo bjokas

**Ino Miharu Nakamura**: Nao teve muito ino e gaar nesse cap mas eu espero que tu goste tanto quanto os outros,vlw por acomanhar a fic e bjokas

**Mai de Aries **:Que bom que gostou desse cap,a Ino e o gaara tbm sao um dos meus casais favoritos e muito roxx,a tua participaçao ate que foi boa se tua acha que me ataca com ma kunai e bom xD.Bom vou indo bjokas

**Uchiha Gisah :**Ola,que bom que gostou da fic assim posso ter certeza de continuar,vlw por estar acompanhando-a e espero ver teu coment nesse cap tambem bjokas

**loi di konoha:**Vlw por ler a fic,e espero te ver de novo aqui bjokas a e oizinhu pra ti tambem xD

**Vlw as Reviews e mandem mais mais eu sou gulosa hahaha opa me empolquei vou indo visitar o Itachi,Kabuto e Naruto no hospital eu avisei nao seguirem a ideia de fazer ciumes do naruto mas nao me escutarem tao no hospital tanto que o Itachi ta na UTI vou indo(ja falei isso neh) bjokasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**BY:**_Musa Kyoyama_


	5. Competição finalmente Ação

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertence mas o resto sim xD**

**Casais:Varios**

**N/A:Capitulo levemente Lemon**

**Boa Leitura **

**

* * *

**

**No ultimo ultimo capitulo (X)On**

**No hotel**

Shikamaru tinha acabado de sair do banho,estava com um short verde e uma camiseta regata branco colada ao corpo o deixando com uma aparecencia muito sexy(se ao natural ele ja e d+ imagina agora xD)seus cabelos estavam umidos e soltos e se dirigiu a cama e se deitou na extremidade contraria onde Temari estava,se pegou apreciando a garota que agora estava com um camisola violeta e os cabelos livres como as nuvens(xD),aquelas curvas perigosas nao deixavam ele desgrudar os olhos dels,nao estava mais aquentando se aproximou da kunoichi(que nao e uma kunoichi pois isso e uma UA que fignifika universo alternativo xD)e a enlaçou pela cintura fazendo ela se mexer e colocar a cabeça no peito dele.O cheiro dela era maravilhoso estava o embriagando ele por um momento pensou em sair dali ms nao nao conseguiu seu corpo estava o fazendo ficar ali,perto da pessoa que fazia ele passar noites em claro mas isso e claro ele nunca ia contar,decidiu tentar durmir afinal,ele nao ia poder durmir no onibus se depende-se dela.

**No ultimo capitulo(X)Off**

**5-Competiçao finalmente Açao**

**Quarto 10**

Miharu acordou com a claridade que vinha da janela se virou de lado e tentou durmir de novo sem sucesso vendo que nao ia conseguir nada se sentou na cama esfregou os olhos com as costas das maos.

Miharu-_"Vou tomar um banho pra ver se acordo e depois vou tomar cafe"_

A garota se levantou da cama e a arrumou sem fazer muito barulho pois nao queria que naruto acordasse,seguiu em direçao ao armario pegou sua toalha verde,uma saia de prega Preta e uma baby look vermelha para combinar com seu cabelo e foi ao banheiro.

**Quarto 7**

Makashi-Mai acorda

Mai se sentando na cama-Que foi?

Makashi-Vamos la na cozinha comigo?To com fome.

Mai-Como tu consegue comer tanto e nao engordar?

Makashi-Segredo _Querida,_Agora vamos.

Mai-Calma la,eu vou tomar um banho e ajeitar o quarto te aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

Makashi-Eu ja fiz,mas vai la tomar um banho eu espero.

Mai-Aproveita que ta ai,ajeita o quarto.Falou enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro do quarto com uma toalha amarela.

**Quarto 11**

Minako-Nakawa Saori,deixa eu durmi.

Saori-A Minako vamos la fazer um cafe pra todo mundo vai**?(carinha de pidona)**

Minako-Ta bom.

Saori-Tu nao vai tomar banho.

Minako-Eu tomei antes so que fiquei com sono e voltei a durmir.

Saori-Preguiçosa

Minako-Ei,vamos ou não vamos?

Saori-Ok

As duas desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha so que ja tinha alguem fazendo o cafe,eu nao diria alguem diria varios pois estavam Makashi-Mai,Miharu,Hinata,Izume e a Senhora Aiano todas andando de um lado para outro da cozinha.

Saori gota-Eu achei que iam precisar de ajuda mas acho que não?

Minako gota-Concordo

Mai-Podem ficar aqui mocinhas.Disse assim que avisto as duas saindo pelo portal da porta.

Saori-Eu acho que voces nao precisam de ajuda.

Izume-Claro que sim,voces duas colocam os talheres na mesa.

Minako-Sim,senhora.E seguiu para a Sala de Jantar(nao sei porque tem esse nome porque a gnt almoça e toma cafe tambem la xD)

Makashi-Hinata,Tira as torradas da torradeira e separa entre queixo e misto.

Hinata-Hai

Makashi-Mai,Lava a louça.

Mai-Ja vou

Makashi-Miharu,busca umas laranjas ali no jardim de tras para mim fazer um suco,e sem correr.

Miharu-Ta bom

Naruto-Ola garotas.Falou quando entrou na cozinha

Makashi-Naruto,coloca esse lixo la fora pra mim.Disse entregando uma sacola que fedia mas que um corpo em decomposiçao ou podia ser comparados com as meias velhas do Lee.

Naruto-Er tudo bem.

Makashi-Aiano-san pode descança nao precisamos de ajuda.

Aiano-Obrigado Makashi-san.

**No hotel às 4:30**

Temari-"_Ai como eu durmi bem,acho melhor levantar e acorda o shikamaru,em fala em shikamaru sera que ele aceito dividir cama comigo"_.Temari tenta se levantar so que percebe um peso encomun segurando sua cintura olha para o lado em ve o rosto do shikamaru virado pra ela"_Ele parece tao calma deve estar sonhando algo bom pois ta sorrindo,espera shikamaru sorrindo segurando minha cintura,nao acredito durmi com ele,que coisa boa!Coisa boa Temari acorda é o shikamaru tu acha ele um idiota ta lembrando?To mas vai dizer que ele nao ta lindo assim.Tu ta no mundo da lua ele é um baka e acorda ele de uma vez.Tu ta certa vou acordar ele,assim que ele parar de dar esse sorrisinho tao lindo.Tamari?Ta bom entendi vou chamar esse esse...lindo"_

Temari-Shika

Shikamaru-ZzZzZz

Temari-Shikamaru

Shikamaru-ZzZzZz

Temari-SHIKAMARU

Ele abri o os olhos acoradando de repente com a elevaçao na voz da garota.

Shikamaru-Sim?(Gnt ele ainda ta meio durmindo viu)

Temari-Vamos levantar,quero chegar em Tokio ainda hoje.

Shikamaru-Ok,Levanta primeiro depois eu levanto.

Temari-Ta bom,mas da pra me largar?

Shikameu-Humm

Temari-A cintura

Shikamaru-Preciso mesmo?

Temari-Shikam...

Shikamaru-Shiiiiiiii

Shikamaru(Deus grego como eu chamo xD) a silenciou colocando seu dedo em seus labios,puxou para si e encostou seus labios contra os dela iniciando um beijo calmo,doce,timido que passou rapidamente para um beijo ardente,cheio de desejo,ela passou sua mao pelo pescoço dele para aprofundar ainda mas o beijo,enquanto ele passava sua mao da cintura à camisola da garota tirando suas alças e depois puxando a camisola pra baixo deixando a garota nua,interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ele como se perguntasse se queria continuar ela abriu um sorriso que serviu como um sinal para que nao parasse continuou o beijando na boca passando para seus pescoço ate o seios e la continuou a caricialo,a garota passou as suas maos pelas costas do garoto lhe arrancando a regata que ele usava e avançou tentando tirar a bermusa dele sem sucesso ele reparou que ela nao conseguia e parou o beijo vendo a cara de indignada dela e sorriu tirou sua bermuda e voltou a beija-la ate a barriga onde tirou calmamente sua calsinha com a boca arrancando um gemido da garota voltou a beija-la no pescoço e de vez em quando mordiscava sua orelha,passou a mao no rosto dela e encaixou-se com ela o ritimo estava calmo no começo mas passou para intenso pouco à pouco continuou assim arrancando gemidos de prazer da garota ate cansar deitou ao seu lado aconchegando ela em seu peito e dormiram novamente.

**Na Sala de Jantar 9:30**

Chouji-Ta muito bom garotas voces caprichamram.

Lee-Esta comida esta divina.

Sasuke-Nada mal

Tenten-Neji-kun,onde a Temari e o Shikamaru foram?

Ino-Eles foram b...Ta bom Neji nao vou contar mas nao sei porque eles nao podem saber Aiano-san nao ia se importar.

Naruto-Se importar com o que?

Sakura-Nao que te interessa.

Naruto-claro que interessa

POW

Naruto-Por que fez isso Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke-Nao fala de boca cheia

Naruto-Unf

Minako-Ja se acalamaram

Naruto e Sasuke-Nao

Minako-Ta bom,nao ta mais aqui quem falo.

Kiba-E ta aonde?

Todos-Gota

Shino-Cala boca Kiba,isso e uma expressao sa lingua portuguesa para expressar que a pessoa nao vai mas falar.

Todos(menos kiba)-Mega gosta

Kiba-A ta

Gaara-Como ele pode ser mais burro que o Naruto?

Itachi-Nao tenho ideia

Makashi-Gente eu tava pensando em fazer uma competiçao mas tarce em dupla o que acham?

Kabuto-Eu participo se tu fizer dupla comigo?

Makashi-Err pode ser

Itachi-Vamo Mai-chan?

Mai-Claro

Sakura-Eu e o Sasuke vamos nao é Sasuke?

Sasuke-Tanto faz

Tenten-Neji?

Neji-Ta bom

Tenten-Brigadao Neji-kun.(voces repararam que agora que descobriram que a tenten tinha um caso com o neji ela fico menos timida)

Hinata-quem quer fazer par comigo?

Kiba e Naruto-Eu

Hinata Gota-Tu poderia ir com a Miharu,Naruto-kun?

Naruto-Claro,que tu acha Miharu?

Miharu-Hã?

Naruto-quer fazer par comigo?

Miharu-Ta

Makashi-Ta bom depois vao no meu quarto confirmar se vao participar ou nao,vem Mai?

Mai-Eu quero ficar com o Ita

Makashi-Nao quer nao vamos la no quarto fazer as provas e os numaros dos concorrentes.Dito isso arranco(como eu to usando esse verbo hoje) a Mai do lado do Itachi e a puxou pelas escadas.

Kabuto-Sera que ela ta bem?

Itachi-Espero que sim

E voltaram a comer claro que com uma fofoca ali outra la.

**No Hotel às 10:00**

Temari-Shika-kun,acho melhor tu se arruma.

Shikamaru-Que hora é?

Temari-Dez horas

Shikamaru-Ja

Temari-Foi o que eu disse agora vai tomar um banho

Shikamaru-Temari?

Temari-Hã?

Shikamaru-Aishiteru

Temari-Eu tambem shika-kun agora,banho.

Shikamaru-Ta bom mas tu vem comigo(ele a pegou no colo)

Temari-Shika,me larga.

Shikamaru-Mas nem pensar

**Corredor**

Tenten-Neji?

Neji-Sim?

Tenten-Eu acho melhor a gente ir para um quarto.

Ele a puxou para seu quarto que estava vazio ja que o shikamaru foi viajar enquanto a beijava ardentemente fechou a porta atras de si e a prensou contra a parede enquanto a beijava seu pescoço arrancando gemidos entre um beijo e outro.

**No meio da Floresta fechada**

Izume estava dentro de um tipo de caverna com tochas,parecia estar procurando alguma coisa,quando ouve um barulho.

TSK(e o barulho gnt)

Izume-Quem esta ai?

TSK

Izume-Responde

TSK

Izume-AGORA

Shino-Oi

Izume-Haaa

Shino-Esta bem Izume?

Izume-Shino,o que voce esta fazendo aqui?

Shino-Passeando

Izume-Dentro de uma caverna no meio da floresta

Shino-Na verdade nao.

Izume-Entao o que voce quer?

Shino-Eu tava andando e vi tu entrando na floresta e te segui

Izume-Hmm

Shino-O que voce esta fazendp aqui?

Izume-Procurando uma coisa?Falou enquanto tateava as paredes.

Shino-Que coisa?

Izume-Achei.Ela Estava colocando a mao em uma parte da caverna onde a sua cor era puxado para um verde

Izume-Agora e so empurrar e pronto.Nesse exato moento a parece se abriu dando espaço a um majestoso jardim com varioas tipos de insetos,flores,uma linda caichoeira alem de varias arvores frutiferas.

Shino-Como voce encontrou este lugar?

Izume-É um segredo do cla Watanabe,somente minha familia,a Hinata e agora voce conhece esse lugar.

Shino-Mas e porque todo esse segredo?

Izume-Se nao fosse segredo esse lugar nunca estaria conservado.

Shino-Entendo

Izume-A antes que eu esqueça nao conta para ninguem pois combinei com a Makashi que uma das tarefas da competiçao vai ser encontrar o Jardim Haru(o nome do lugar gente).

Shino-Izume?

Izume-Sim?

Shino-Tu falo a verdade ontem de noite?

Izume-Sobre o que?(que coisa feia izume ta deixando o shino encabulado se fingindo de desentendida)

Shino-Sobre(viu ja coro de leve mas coro) que tu gosta de mim?

Izume-Falei,gostei muito de ti.(como ela consegue nao corar pelo amor de Merlin)

Shino-Que bom,pois eu tambem.

Izume-Shi...(e empressao minha ou esses garotos gostam de fazer a gnt nao terminar as frases)

Izume nao pode terminar a frase(outra)pois shino ja estva lhe beijando ela sentiu como se fosse perder o chao so nao caiu pois Shino estava segurando-a pela cintura.

* * *

** N/A:Ohayou Minna-san**

** Fic esse cap bem grande finalmente um pouco de acão,vai rolar muita coisa ainda nessa ideia que tive de competiçao eu acho que nao proximo cap a Temari e o Shika voltam em fala nos dois o que acharam coloquei um pouco de lemon pra apimenta,e uns beijinhos na tenten e neji e shino e Izume espero que gostem.**

**Desculpa eu ta meio desligada do fanfiction ultimamente e que eu criei vergonha na cara e comecei a ler o livro do harry potter to no promeiro mas ainda chego no se chego.**

** Reviews**

**1)loi di konoha:** Oi migah,que bom que ta gostando,e quanto ao seu pedido vou fazer o possivel para colokar uma fic de sasuke e hinata tambem axho um casal bem legal.Bjokas

**2)Liyoko-chan: **Ohayou,novo cap chegando e com shika e temari eu espero que meu pescoço estege a salvo agora vlw por acompanhar a fic bjokas e fui.

**3)Elizabeth Malfoy II:**Quem nao queria ta no lugar da Ino xD,e quanto a tua pergunta eu acho o shika sexy do jeito dele + sexy,claro que nao se compara com um Uchiha Sasuke ou um Draco Malfoy so que da pro gasto,vlw por aompanhar a fic bjokas.

**4)Mitsashi Washu:** Que bom que tu gosto da fic eu tambem de ver em quando pego as fics na metade xD,espero que goste desse cap vou estar esperando o seu coment quando tu volta das ferias bjokas.

**5)Mai de Aries: **Coitado do Ita mesmo como tu e ma(A Mai e ma a Mai e ma uh uh xD)espero que goste desse cap como tu gosto dos outros e quanto ao Ita voltou ontem(dia 8) da Uti acho que agora ele nao vai mas sair com outras garotas por que eu tambem nao vou pagar mais hospita.Bjokas e vlw a review.

**6)Inuzuka Girl: **Oizinhu mas um cao espero que goste kiba e hinata vao continuar eu nunca iria tirar um casal tao fofo,e um pouco de izume e shino espero que goste.Bjokas

**7)Ino Miharu Nakamura:** GaaXino e foto msm,espero que goste desse cap ok,bjokas e fui.

**8)Anaka Mitsuri:**Espero que nao tenha demorado e ai esta shika e temari leia e aproveite bjokas.

**9)Yullie Black Uzumaki: **Que bom que tu gosto to te esprando pra le esse cao e o proximo e o proxim e o proximo xD.Bjokas e vlw a review.

**Vlw gnt por todas as reviews fico feliz q estao gostando comentem bastante e leiam minhas outras fics.**

**BY:**_Musa Kyoyama _


	6. Uma briga

**Disclaimer:Naruto nao me pertence mas o resto sim xD**

**Casais:Varios**

**Boa Leitura

* * *

**

**No ultimo ultimo capitulo (X)On**

_Shino-Izume?_

_Izume-Sim?_

_Shino-Tu falo a verdade ontem de noite?_

_Izume-Sobre o que?(que coisa feia izume ta deixando o shino encabulado se fingindo de desentendida)_

_Shino-Sobre(viu ja coro de leve mas coro) que tu gosta de mim?_

_Izume-Falei,gostei muito de ti.(como ela consegue nao corar pelo amor de Merlin)_

_Shino-Que bom,pois eu tambem._

_Izume-Shi...(e empressao minha ou esses garotos gostam de fazer a gnt nao terminar as frases)_

_Izume nao pode terminar a frase(outra)pois shino ja estava lhe beijando ela sentiu como se fosse perder o chao so nao caiu pois Shino estava segurando-a pela cintura._

**No ultimo capitulo(X)Off**

**6-Uma Briga**

Eles se separaram ofegantes um fitando o outro sem saber o que dizer mas izume quebrou o contato visual desviando o olhar.

Izume-Shino-kun...nos estamos?Disse totalmente encabulada(viva eh,que foi?OO ja era hora nao acham so o coitadinhu do shino tem que ficar envergonhado xD)

Shino-Eu acho que sim Izume-chan.

Izume-Nos vamos contar para alguem?Ainda nao encarando o garoto

Shino-Se voce quiser

Izume-Eu acho melhor ficar entre nos por enquanto.

Shino-Mais um segredo para enconder.Murmurou baixinho

Izume-Qual é o outro?(Curiosa xD)

Shino-_"que ouvido ela tem"_ Desse lugar oras(sera mesmo xD)

Izume-Vamos shino-kun?disse dando outro beijo nele.

Shino-Logico,precisamos ainda nos confirmar no jogo,para podermos ter uma boa pontualidade e avançar...

Izume-Shino-kun cala a boca.

Shino-Unf

E os dois insetinhos se dirigiram para fora do Jardim Haru em direçao ao local de veraneio.

**Sala de Jantar(gnt ela ta famosa) 12:30**

Makashi-Ja resolvi tudinho para a competiçao os concorrente serao:

**1-Neji,Tenten**

**2-Sakura,Sasuke**

**3-Miharu,Naruto**

**4-Gaara,Ino**

**5-Itachi,Mai**

**6-Makashi,Kabuto**

**7-Izume,Shino**

**8-Kiba.Hinata**

Makashi-Entendido,como o Lee-kun,chouji-kun,minako-chna e Saori-chan nao querem participar,quero que voces encondem esses cartoes na floresta,deixo claro que nao sairemos de la ainda hoje entao levem comida e as coisas do acampamento que a aventura vai começar quero todos aqui as 15:00 ouviu Naruto-kun?

Naruto-Hai

POW

Naruto-Sasuke-teme por que fez isso?

Sasuke-Dessa vez foi a Sakura.

Naruto-Sakura-chan?

POW

Sakura-Ou come ou fala,baka

Mai-Ta bem,Naruto-kun?

Naruto-Olha to vendo ramen

Todos-Gota

Sasuke-Pego pesado Sakura.

Sakura-Foi sem querer

Makashi-Izume?

Izume-Nao

Makashi-Tu fica com o Shino-kun outra hora agora vamos?

Izume-Unf,Xau shino-kun,xau Pessoal!Makashi para de me puxar ja vou.

Mai-Que bom que ela nao me escolheu

Itachi-Concordo.Falou dando um beijo em sua namorada

Mai-Kabuto-kun?

Kabuto-Hã?

Mai Gota-Por que voce ta com esse sorrisinho medonho?

Kabuto-Ah isso,nada não

Kiba-Shino,se anima tu ainda vai ver ela hoje?

Hinata-É shino-kun,a Makashi so pego ela emprestada um pouquinho nao precisa ficar com essa cara.

Shino-Logico que eu tenho que ficar com essa cara pois e psicologicamente comprovado que quando...

Hinata-Shino.

Shino-Sim?

Kiba e Hinata-Cala a boca

Shino-Eu ja escutei isso antes.

Kiba-Por que sera?Hinata-chan,preciso falar com você?

Hinata-OK,mas cade o Akamaru?(que foi?voces acham que ia esquecer meu cachorro favorito,mas que o pakkun nunca)

Kiba-Droga,fugiu de novo,deve estar atras da gata da...

Saori-KIBA?(Aura negra demoniaca a vista todos a seus postos 1 2 3 corram)

Kiba Gota-OI?(ultra mega super power medroso)

Saori-Oi nada controla esse seu cachorro pulguento,ele quase morde minha Preciosa.

Kiba-Desculpe,Akamaru?

Akamaru-Au Au Au

Kiba-Serio?

Akamaru-Au auauau auau

Hinata-O que ele disse?

Kiba-Nao sei

Hinata Gota-Vamos?

Kiba-Claro

Akamaru-Auuu

Saori-Eles nao batem bem das bolas,vamos falar com a Minako,Preciosa?

Preciosa-Miau(viu direitos iguais aos animais,ih rimo,rimo viva ehh xD)

Neji-Tenten-chan?

Tenten-Humm?

Neji-O que aconteceu com o povo?

Tenten-Como assim?

Neji-A Hinata e o Kiba acabaram de sair junto,a Ino e o Gaara nao param de se encarar,o Shino ta com uma cara sonhadora,o Lee paro de chorar pelo Gai e a Sakura,Em falar de Sakura ela ta de maos dadas com o uchiha,sem falar no Itachi e a Mai que estao se beijando sem parar,Kabuto que esta com um sorrisinho e um olhar que ainda nao distingui,o Naruto esta na ala hospitalar sonhando com ramen junto da Miharu,e voce que fica me observando com se fosse me comer?

Tenten-Deu?

Neji-Deu,agora explica?

Tenten-A hinata saiu com o kiba porque ele queria falar com ela,a Ino e o Gaara estao se encarando pois eu acho que os doisa estao namorando escondidos,o Shino ta assim porque a makashi seguestro a Izume,o Lee paro de chorar pelo Gai pois me disse que sonhou com uma garota que ele diz ser mais linda que a Sakura-chan-Suspiro-A sakura ta tentando fisga com o Sasuke,o Itachi e normal fazer isso com a namorada,o Kabuto ta assim pois esta tendo mas um do seus planos mirabolantes por causa de alguma garota.O Naruto ate que esta bem depois do soco da sakura e a Miharu esta cuidando dele e eu estou te olhando assim porque estou pensando com vai me pedir em namoro.

Neji Gota-"_Da proxima vez pergunto à outra pessoa"_Xau tenten-chan depois a gente se fala.(Sai correndo)

Tenten-Garotos,Ino-chan?

Ino-Sim?

Tenten-Tu sabe o que ouve com o Neji,ele saiu daqui correndo so por que eu dei uma prensa nele para me pedir em namoro.

Ino-Eu tambem nao sei,ele tambem esta fugindo de mim deiz que toquei no assunto.(Cara pensativa)

Tenten-Quem?O Neji?(cara vingativa)

Ino-NAO o...

Tenten-Gaara?

Ino-...

Tenten-Sabia,quando começo?

Gaara-INO?

Ino-Oizinhu

Gaara-Vem?

Ino-Xau,Tenten-chan.Gaara-kun calma

Tenten-Xau,É o amor(que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim,q faz eu pensar em voce esquecer de mim xD)

Minako-Oi Preciosa,Saori

Saori-Oi

Preciosa-Miau

Minako-Vamos,Esconder os cartoes agora?

Saori-Sim,Chouji,Lee

Chouji-Que?

Minako-Da para parar de comer so tu que ainda nao paro?

Chouji-OK

Saori-Agora?

Chouji-Ta bom,cade o Lee?

Minako-No quarto queimando o livro "modos de conquistar Sakura"  ,vou chamar ele

**Quarto 7**

Izume-Eles ja devem estar escondendo os 4 cartoes,agora so esperar

Makashi-Sim.Tu viu como esta o jardim?

Izume-Continua lindo,so tem um problema?

Makashi-Qual?

Izume-O shino-kun me seguiu e encontrou o local

Makashi-Isso nao é problema ele ia saber mesmo quando fosse a hora de procurar.

Izume-Mas eu nao acho certo a gente usar eles so pra encontrar aquilo.

Makashi-A gente nao vai usar eles a gente so vai pedir um favor

Izume-Certo,entao vou indo tenho que arrumas minhas coisas ja que vamos passar a noite la.

**No onibus**

Temari-Entao voces sao os Mikagawas?

Voz 1-Sim,prazer senhorita.

Shikamaru-Entao vamos logo,quero chegar la o mais rapido possivel

Temari-Ta bom Shika-kun.

Voz 2-Qual seu nome?

Shikamaru-Nara shikamaru

Voz 3-Voce tem namorada?

Temari Irritadissima-Tem sim

Voz 3-Desculpe-me

Voz 4-E o seu nome qual é?

Temari-Sabaku no Temari e o seu?

**No lado de fora**

Hinata-Nao,nao e nao

Kiba-Hinata-chan?

Hinata-nao vou dizer para ele que eu o odeio porque nao é verdade

Kiba-Entao tu gosta dele?

Hinata-NAO

Kiba-Entao fala

Hinata-POR QUE CIUMES AGORA INUZUKA KIBA?

Kiba-Nao é ciumes.

Hinata-ENTAO O QUE É?

Kiba-Hinata-chan?

Hinata-QUE FOI?

Kiba-Nao precisa falar com ele mas

Hinata-MAS?

Kiba-Mas promete que nao vai mais fazer isso.

Hinata-ISSO O QUE?VISITA UM AMIGO NA ALA HOSPITALAR

Kiba-Tu sabe que ele quer ser mais que isso

Hinata-MAS NAO VAI,TU DEVIA CONFIAR EM MIM

Kiba-Eu confio

Hinata-NAO PARECE

Kiba-eu nao falo mais nada

Hinata-Digo o mesmo,ate depois.

Hinata sair correndo pelo meio da sala onde a maioria estava e segue para seu quarto com um unico pensamento "_Porque ele tem que ser assim"_

_

* * *

_**N/A:Ohayou Minna-san**

** E ai mais um cap espero que gostem ti muito feliz que estejam acompanhando a fic,mesmo recebendo tao pouco coment decidi atualiza como sou uma pessoa muito bondosa,linda,maravilhosa...**

**Temari- Nara Shikamaru,que foi aquilo?**

**Shikamaru-Nada**

**Minako-Ele estava se assanhando sim,leque nele cunhada**

**Shikamaru-Minako,voce e minha irma**

**Minako-E dai?**

**Temari-Vlw o incentivo Minako-chna,mas se afaste vai ficar perigoso.**

** Minako-Ok**

**Shikamaru-Itaiiiiiiiiiiii**

** Uma semana depois**

**Sakura-Eu soube que ele foi encontrado entre a vida e a morte  
**

**Mai-Deve ter sido horrivel**

**Sasuke-Corcordo,como ela pode fazer isso com ele.**

**Mai-Eu estava falando como ela deve estar se sentindo depois de ser traida**

**Sasuke-Itachi,elas nao regulam bem da cabeça,ele que esta entre a vida e a morte e a Temari que sofre**

**Itachi-Maninho,nao tente compreender as mulheres pois senao vai ficar mais confuso,faça que nem eu so concorde**

**Sasuke-Certo,vamos visitar o shikamaru?**

**Itachi-Vamos**

**M.K.-Itachi-kun,Sasuke-kun,esperem por mim**

**Itachi-O que voce vai fazer la?**

**M.K.-Ora ter certeza que ele vai poder contracenar o proximo capitulo,o que eu faria levar flores e desejar melhoras?**

**Sasuke-É o certo**

**M.K.-So que nao é certo ele ficar dando em cima de outras garotas que nem tu Itachi-kun?**

**Sasuke-Itachi,voce fez isso?**

**Itachi-Fui**

**Sasuke-Entao e por isso que nao vi ele semana passada**

**M.K.-Na verdade é que ele foi parar na UTI por causa da Mai**

**Sasuke-OO**

**M.K.-Mas,vamos?**

**Sasuke-OOClaro**

**

* * *

N/A2:Agora as reviews e melhoras ao shika:**

**NaNe :**Que bom que gosto,sasuke e sakura vai demorar um poukinho para aparecer ainda espero que goste desse cap bjokas.

**Inuzuka Girl:**Que bom que me lembro da altura tinha ate esquecido que ela e baixinha e da para imaginar ela beijando o shino mo ilario espero que goste do cap bjokas.

**Mai de Aries**: Pode ter certeza eu entendo o que e preguiça 60 do meu corpo e movido por ele xD.vlw o comentario espero que continue a ler a fic bjokas.

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:**Por enquanto nao vai rolar muito entre eles mas espero que goste do cap bjokas.

**Sae-itsuki:**Oizinhu vlw a review espero outras bjokas e fui.

**Gnt como eu ia dizendo tenho q ir prometi para o shika que ia reforçar a segurança do hospital caso a Temari volte bjokas.**

**PS:Proximo cap com minima 7 reviews**

**BY:**_Musa Kyoyama_


	7. Quer namorar comigo?

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence mas o resto sim xD**

**Casais:Varios**

**Capitulo com cenas hentais**

**Boa Leitura  
**

**

* * *

**

**No Ultimo Capitulo(X)On**

_No lado de fora_

_Hinata-Nao,nao e nao_

_Kiba-Hinata-chan?_

_Hinata-nao vou dizer para ele que eu o odeio porque nao é verdade_

_Kiba-Entao tu gosta dele?_

_Hinata-NAO_

_Kiba-Entao fala_

_Hinata-POR QUE CIUMES AGORA INUZUKA KIBA?_

_Kiba-Nao é ciumes._

_Hinata-ENTAO O QUE É?_

_Kiba-Hinata-chan?_

_Hinata-QUE FOI?_

_Kiba-Nao precisa falar com ele mas_

_Hinata-MAS?_

_Kiba-Mas promete que nao vai mais fazer isso._

_Hinata-ISSO O QUE?VISITA UM AMIGO NA ALA HOSPITALAR_

_Kiba-Tu sabe que ele quer ser mais que isso_

_Hinata-MAS NAO VAI,TU DEVIA CONFIAR EM MIM_

_Kiba-Eu confio_

_Hinata-NAO PARECE_

_Kiba-eu nao falo mais nada_

_Hinata-Digo o mesmo,ate depois._

_Hinata sair correndo pelo meio da sala onde a maioria estava e segue para seu quarto com um unico pensamento "Porque ele tem que ser assim"_

**No Ultimo Capitulo(X)Off**

Rapidamente o Inuzuka a seguiu adentrando no aposento da garota e a encontrou chorando em sua cama,meio receoso se aproximou da cama da garota e a chamou:

Kiba-Hinata-chan?Falou meio apreensivo meio temeroso pois sabia como a garota ficava quando se irritava(E nao é nem a metade de como ficou com a pequena discussao.

Hinata-O que foi?Disse sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro para nao mostrar seus olhos-perolas vermelhos.

Kiba-Desculpa,fui um idiota é que voce sabe que _ele_(ninguem sabe quem é) ainda gosta de voce.

Hinata-Pra sua informaçao não foi o que ele me disse hoje.Falou finalmente agora o fitando com um olhar sem descriçao.

Kiba-Posso saber o que ele te disse?Falou com uma pontada de ciumes

Hinata-Nao devia MAS...

Kiba-Mas?

Hinata-Ele disse que esta gostando de outra garota e eu desconfio quem seja,mas esse assunto não é importante e sim o que voce veio fazer aqui.Agora com sua expressao irritada na face.

Kiba-Desculpe-me,não devia ter me estressado à toa,so que quando ti vi o abraçando na ala hospitalar eu fiquei fora de mim e justo quando eu...Automaticamente parou e se lembrou o motivo de a ter procurado e corou rapidamente.

Hinata-Justo quando o que Inuzuka Kiba?Falou friamente mesmo por dentro estivesse corando com os 1.000.000 de pensamentos sobre o que ele ia fazer um mais improvavel que o outro.

Kiba Suspirou-Justo quando ia fazer isso.

Se aproximou da garota e a beijou.Foi um beijo intenso e apaixonado, ele colou o corpo ao dela passando acariciar as costa, sua mãos foram descendo ate os quadris fazendo, ela gemer baixinho.

Kiba a pegou no colo, Hinata sabia que não devia permitir que aquilo acontecesse, mas também o desejava muito, arrancou a camisa dele fazendo os botões voarem para todo os lados, nem percebeu como terminaram de tirar as roupas, estavam completamente concentrados um no outro.

Ela enlouqueceu quando sentiu o toque da boca dele em seu seios. Ele gemeu quando ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, as caricias de ambas as partes tornaram-se ousadas, ele a estimulava com boca. Ele quase perdia o controle com os gemidos dela. Hinata também tinha necessidade de tocá-lo então murmurou baixinho "Continua".

O Inuzuka se entregou totalmente nas mãos dela, ela o beijou enquanto davas pequenas mordidas deixando uma trilha de fogo, ela sabia como deixá-lo louco e isso a excitava, beijou-lhe o ventre e foi descendo retribuindo todo prazer que ele lhe dava.

Kiba fazia um enorme esforço para se segurar, principalmente agora que havia ela tomado posse dele, cavalgando, aumentando o ritmo e diminuindo vendo o rosto dele torturado de prazer.

Com um movimento ele girou o corpo tomando o comando da situação, ela passou as pernas cintura dele enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos gemendo cada vez mais alto, seus corpos dançavam no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentiu quando ela chegou ao clímax à pulsação vinda do corpo dela o fez aumentar o ritmo também chegando ao clímax se separararam ofegantes e ela se deitou no peito dele enquanto este passava a mao nos cabelos da Hyuuga,esta estava pensando em mil coisas ate que decidiu quebrar o silencio reconfortante que se instalara no locar e murmurou:

Hinata-Kiba,aishiteru.Disse o beijando de leve.

Kiba-Eu tambem Hinata-chan.Dito isso se desvenciliou da garota e fou em direçao a sua camisa procurando algo quando o achou voltou ao lado garota suspirou tentando em vao conter o nervosismo e falou:

Kiba-Hinata,aceita namorar comigo?A sua voz estava insegura podia ver que ele tinha medo de uma resposta negativa que é claro ela não o daria.

Hinata-Claro Kiba-kun é o que eu mais gostaria na minha vida.Disse logo depois de abraça-lo com tanta força que o fez cair da cama.

Kiba-Vamos tomar um banho Hinata-chan?

Hinata-Juntos?

Kiba-Nao eu para o meu quanto e depois volto.Falou ironicamente.

Hinata-Eu acho que voce esta convivendo demais com o Neji-nissan,Kiba-kun

Este apenas a pegou no colo e seguiram para a banheira onde tomaram um banho cheio de beijos ardentes e caricias incessantes.

**No lado de fora do quarto 2**( O da hinata e da Izume)

Izume que acabara de sair do quarto de Makashi depois de uma conversa particular estava colocando a mão na maçaneta para adentrar no seus quarto foi impedida por alguem que havia a segurado e a puxado para um beijo caloroso e apaixonada com o toque do seus labios no da pessoa soube quem era assim que se afastarm ela perguntou.

Izume-Shino-kun por que me impediu de entrar no meu quarto?Poderia me explicar?

Shino-Simples,te salvei de ver uma cena que nao gostaria.

Izume-Como?Perguntou ainda querendo saber o que se passava no seu quarto quando teve flash _"Não?a Hinata nao estaria...Sera?"_-Shino-kun a Hinata ta...

Shino-Sim

Izume-E?

Shino-E?

Izume-Quem ta com ela?Falou com uma coloraçao avermelhada na face

Shino-O Kiba

Izume-Ele é rapido em?Mas ja que ele esta aqui seu quarto deve estar,digamos um pouco solitario não acha?Falou a garota provocante se pendurando em seu pescoço deixando sua boca a poucos centimetros da dele.

Shino-Izume,nunca pensei que você fosse assim?

Izume-Assim como?Falou com uma voz sedutora o puxando para o quarto dele que ficava de frente para o seu.

**Quarto 7**

A Manami estava andando de um lado para o outro pensando ou melhor se culpando"_Eu sei não devia usar eles para isso,mas se não encontrarmos a Izume vai ficar com serios problemas,mas sera que o pergaminho esta certo espero que sim,DROGA!Ja são 15 às 3 p.m. tenho que ir falar a primeira missao pelo menos vou ficar perto do Kabuto-kun"_Com esses pensamentos a garota se dirigiu à sala para ficar esperando todos aparecerem é claro levando sua _"mala-extra" _pois ela sabia que aquilo não era uma simples competiçao e devia estar preparada.

**Na Ala Hospitalar**

Miharu-Naruto-kun,voce acha que a Hinata-chan esta bem?

Naruto-Que eu saiba eu é que estou na Ala Hospitalar.

Miharu-Você so levou um Soco não ta fazendo drama.

Naruto-Drama?Tu viu a cara da Hinata-chan quando saiu daqui sendo puxada pelo Kiba,ainda nao entendi por que ele estava assim?Disse fazendo um cara interrogativa e colocando a mão no queixo.-Mas..Miharu-chan?

Miharu-Ano?

Naruto-Voce não precisa ficar aqui comigo o tempo todo pode ir se quiser?

Miharu-Eu quero ficar aqui contigo.Falou sem perceber corou e tentou corrigir-você é meu amigo e eu gosto de conversar contigo.

Naruto"_So isso amigo ela me considera um amigo,sera que ela gosta de alguem nao custa nada perguntar"_-Miharu-chan?Voce gosta de alguem?

Miharu-Como?_"Sera que ele reparou que eu goste dele ai meu Deus(essa frase de novo) sera que ele me corresponde o que estou falando todo mundo sabe que ele gosta da Hinata,mas eu podia jurar que ouvi ele dizer para que gostava de outra pessoa sera eu,vou perguntar quem é?"_

Naruto-Voce sabe,perguntei se gosta de alguem?Falou ligeiramente sem-jeito com sua velha expressao(Olhos fechados e a mão atras da cabela com um grande sorriso sem graça)

Miharu-Gosto e muito.Falou ruborizada

Naruto-Quem?É o Sasuke né?Sempre ele,nao sei o que veem nele.

Miharu-NAO,não é o sasuke-kun

Naruto-Entao quem é o CANALHA,er digo garoto.Falou corando

Miharu fechou contou ate dez essa era a hora de falar-Eu nunca vi alguem se chamando de Canalha Naruto-kun?"_Pronto se ele nao entender eu desisto,o que eu estou dizendo ele é meu Loirinho e se ainda não é vai ser!_

Naruto estava dirigindo as palavras que foram dita pela garota"_Ela disse que nunca viu alguem se chamando de canalha e eu chamei o garoto que ela gosta de canalha entao ela gosta de mim?É ela gosta de mim"_O garoto deu um sorriso guando ia falar a porta do local se abriu e por ele entrou Sakura carregando um sasuke emburrado.

Sakura-Naruto-kun gomen,acho que ixagerei no soco.

Naruto-Nao tem problema,Miharu-chan?Droga ela foi embora.

Sasuke-Sakura,nao sei se reparo so que tu acabo com a cantada que o naruto tava passando na Miharu-chan?

Sakura-Serio desculpa-disse com um sorrisinho torto-So viemos avisar que a Makashi esta chamando,vamos sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-Vou falar com o Naruto antes.

Sakura-Esta bem to te esperando na sala.

Naruto-O que foi sasuke-teme?Falou emburrado_"Quando eu crio coragem de falar pra miharu que gosto eles entrao,Kuso"_

Sasuke-Calma ai Baka,so queria pergunta o que aconteceu antes da sakura entrar?

Naruto-Nao te interessa mas...

Sasuke-Entao ela praticamente que gosta de ti e quando tu ia responder te enterromperam,certo?

Naruto-Sim,o que eu faço doutor Sasuke?

(Nota da Autora pra indentificar a cena:Sasuke com roupas brancas de medico,de oculos anotando tudo em sua planilha e afirmando com a cabeça e o naruto deitado em um sofa-espreguiçadera lhe contando seus traumas,agora voltando a fic xD)

Sasuke-Aproveita e fala com ela hoje na primeira prova ja que vao estar sozinhos.

Naruto-Obrigada Doutor.Disse cumprimentando sasuke com as duas maos.

Sasuke-Vamos?

Naruto-Hai

**Na Sala de Estar(musica de misterio no fundoxD)**

Makashi-Todos estao aqui?

Todos-Sim

Makashi-Minako,Saori,Lee,Chouji,voces cuidaram todos os grupo incluindo eu,para nao roubarem,isso inclui bates no adversario,falar com ele ou dar dica sobre uma pista entendido.

Minako-Sim

Makashi-A primeira prova é simples so que vamos passar a noite na floresta e so pode voltar se tiver o cartao,so que ai vem o Q da questao,tem somente 4 cartoes das cores preta,azul,verde,amarelo espalhados pela floresta,quando todos os cartoes forem encontrados ** voces(apontando para minako,lee,chouji,saori)**vao avisar os grupos que contiuam na floresta,quem encontra o cartao mostre para um dos juizes e este te dara um outro cartao com uma dica sobre a proxima tarefa,alguma pergunta?

Gaara-Voce tem vantagem sabe qual é a dica?

Makashi-Sim,mas se voce acha que eu consegui desvendar a dica esta enganado agora vamos?

Todos acentiram uns pensando nas palavras de makashi _"Ela sabe qual e a dica so que ainda nao desvendo entao deve ser dificil" "Mas nao foi ela que fez a dica como nao sabe o significado" "Tem algo que ela nao conto para gente o que sera que ela esta escondendo" _esses eram os pensamentos deles ate chegarem a floresta se despediram e as duplas seguiram se caminho procurando os cartoes.

**Dupla 6**

Kabuto-Makashi-chan,qual sua verdadeira intensao com esse jogo?

Makashi-Nao estou entendo Kabuto-kun?

Kabuto-Nao se faça de burra que isso nao é uma de suas muitas qualidades.

Makashi-Estou falando a verdade nao sei aonde quer chegar com isso.

Kabuto-Nao quer me contar tudo bem,nao vou te perguntar entao o que voce esta prorando.

Makashi_"O Kabuto-kun é muito esperto mesmo,espero que ele nao descubra nada importante,espera ai ele disse que a burrice nao era uma das minhas qualidades qual sera minhas qualidades"-_Kabuto quais sao minhas qualidades?

Kabuto-Ann?

Makashi-Tu Falo "Nao se faça de burra que isso nao é uma de suas muitas qualidades"-falou imitando a voz do garoto e continuou-Quais sao minhas qualidades.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:Ohayou Minna**

**Gnt esse capitulo foi um dos meus favoritos espero que gostem pra quem tava pedindo um pouco de Miharu e Naruto,Shino e Izume,Makashi e Kabuto e muito Kiba e Hinata,nao vou pedir desculpas pela demora por que nao demorei xD**

**A Perceberam que o Shika e a Temari nao apareceram no cap,por que alem do Shika ta no hospital(leia cap anterior) os personagens estao negociando comigo o preço o preço para interpretar na fic provavelmente se eles concordarem com o valor proximo capitulo eles apareceram ok.  
**

**Quem gosta de Hinata e Sasuke que nem eu estou fazendo uma fic chamada Corpo Escultural nessa fic vai ter outros casais como Shika Temari(Amo esse casal),Neji,Tenten,Haku(um belo triangulo amoroso) Ino Gaara(Sem comentarios),Sakura Itachi(Fofis demais) e mais alguns.**

**Mai-Eu nao acredito você vai me tirar o Ita-kun pra dar à banguela da Sakura e ainda por cima eu nao vou aparecer nessa tal de Corpo Escultural  
**

**Sakura-Calma ai Mai,Eu tambem não queria isso ela vai me colokar so que vai me tirar o sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke-Pelo jeito não vou ter que aguentar a sakura na outra fic.Itachi para de chorar.**

**Itachi-Como vou perder minha Mai e vao me colocar com esse chiclete rosa**

**Sasuke-Pensando bem pode chorar.**

**Hinata-Por Que essa briga toda?**

**Sasuke-A MK vai fazer uma outra fic e nos vamos ser os casais principais.**

**Hinata corada-Eu e Tu?**

**Sasuke-Sim**

**Hinata sai correndo-Kiba-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Tenten-Aquela é a hinata-chan?**

**Mai-Chega**

**Sakura-Que foi?**

**Mai-Quem quiser matar a autora grita Sou um Idiota**

**Itachi-Eu quero matar a autora so que nao vou dizer que sou um idiota**

**Sasuke-Por que ta com medo maninho?**

**Mai-Claro que não,fala Ita-kun?**

**Itachi-Fala tu.**

**Tenten-Mai porque tu nao manda ele fazer uma visitinha para o shika**

**Sakura-Concordo parece uma boa ideia quer ir junto sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke-Nao muito obrigado,a Tenten queria falar comigo.**

**Tenten comfusa- Queria?a sim vamos sasuke tu ia me ajudar a procurar o Haku em uma fic.**

**Itachi-Maninho não vai embora por favor.**

**Tenten e Sasuke-Xau xau**

**Sakura-Mai-chan tu começa depois me chama ok?**

**Mai-Pode ser mas eu ainda não entendi porque vamos bater nele.**

**Sakura-Tambem não sei Por que MK?**

**MK-É simples,a Mai vai bater nele porque..er ele que pediu pra mim colocar Sakura como par dele na outra fic.Isso ai. **

**Mai-Seu sem-vergonha**

**Sakura-FOI TU que queria isso paulada nele Mai**

Itachi-Deus me proteja  


**POW AI FilHO DE UMA PUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi  
**

**Deixamos claro que por essa cena conter violencia explicita foi cortada,mais detalhes sobre esse tragico ocorrido com Itachi contaremos no proximo capitulo **

_**Agora a reviews bjokas.**_

**Liyoko-chan:** Valew a rivew não se preucupa não vou te matar por não ter lido o cap passado claro que isso não vai mais acontecer se nao?espero que goste dele bjokas

**NaNe**: Que bom que esta amando a fic,espero que goste desse cap bjokas

**Ino Miharu Nakamura :** Coitada eu tambem vivo sendo espulsa do PC vou fazer um abaixo assinda xD que bom que gosto do cap um pouquinho miharu e naruto espero que goste.

**Inuzuka Girl :**Boa viagem para ti quando voltar espero uma review ok,o shino e a Izume sao fofos mesmo que o Kiba ja mudo não precisa cortar a cabeça dele bjokas.

**Ninha Inuzuka:** Oizinhu que bem que gosto da fic o Kiba tambem mereceu que a hinata bruigasse com ele so que agora esta tudo resolvido,o shino sonhador fico hilario mesmo espero que goste desse cao bjokas.

**loi di konoha :**Oi Miga voce vai ficar querendo pois meu bico vai ficar calado tera que tirar suas proprias conclusoes sobre o que a makashi e a Izume estao escondendo que bom que gosto do cap ai esta mais um bjokas.

**Yullie Black Uzumaki:** Continuo em com muito prazer a postar, a Temari nao ma so um poukinho ciumenta ta um pokinho nao muito espero que goste do cap bjokas.

**Ayame Seydoraka :** Nao precisa chora implorar e se ajoelhar o cap ja ta aqui espero que goste bjokas.

**Obrigada a todas as review e nao aceito poucas review entendido entao comentem bjokas.**

**BY:Musa Kyoyama/MK **

**  
**


	8. Os 4 Cartoes e algumas agarrações

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence so a Minako,senhora Aiano e seus filhos e é claro o sasuke-kun,kiba-kun,gaara-kun,Neji-kun_

_xD _

_**Boas Leitura**_

_**Casais:**Varios __  
_

**

* * *

**

**No ultimo Capitulo (X)On**

_**Dupla 6**_

_Kabuto-Makashi-chan,qual sua verdadeira intensao com esse jogo?_

_Makashi-Nao estou entendo Kabuto-kun?_

_Kabuto-Nao se faça de burra que isso nao é uma de suas muitas qualidades._

_Makashi-Estou falando a verdade nao sei aonde quer chegar com isso._

_Kabuto-Nao quer me contar tudo bem,nao vou te perguntar entao o que voce esta prorando._

_Makashi"O Kabuto-kun é muito esperto mesmo,espero que ele nao descubra nada importante,espera ai ele disse que a burrice nao era uma das minhas qualidades qual sera minhas qualidades"-Kabuto quais sao minhas qualidades?_

_Kabuto-Ann?_

_Makashi-Tu Falo "Nao se faça de burra que isso nao é uma de suas muitas qualidades"-falou imitando a voz do garoto e continuou-Quais sao minhas qualidades._

**No ultimo(X)Off**

**8-Os 4 Cartoes e algumas agarraçoes(rimo ) **

Kabuto-Er...Bonita,interessante,divertida você sabe.Falou corando mas sem desviar o olhar.

Makashi-Kabuto-kun?Falou corando tambem

Kabuto-Sim.Agora ja estavam a poucos centimetros um do outro.

Makashi-Tem uma aranha na sua cabeça

(Cena kabuto com uma gota na cabela correndo de um lado para o outro tentando afastar o bicho do seu cabelo e atras uma Makashi pequena observando a cena. xD)

**Dupla 4**

Ino-Gaara me larga agora não é a hora eu quero ganha essa competiçao para botar na cara daquela testuda que nos somos melhores.

Gaara-Aff,ultimamente voce so esta fugindo de mim,que houve?

Ino-Nada,preucupaçoes.Disse abaixando a cabeça-Olha.

Gaara-O quê?

Ino-Um cartao la na frente.Disse apontando para frente(Dah nao pra tras xD)

Gaara-Onde?Deixando transparecer um pouco de excitaçao.

Ino-La.Agora ela estava correndo para alcançar um cartão.

Gaara-Ino espera.

E correu atras dela tambem.

Ino-Gaara-kun ja podemos ir achamos o cartao preto.Disse dando pulinhos de felicidade-aposto que a testuda nao acho nada.

Gaara-Agora que ja achamos que tal nos contiunarmos o que estavamos fazendo.Pegou ela pela cintura e começou a beja-la pelo pescoço quando ouviram um barulho e viraram.

Voz-Ham,ham.

Ino e Gaara-Chouji

Chouji-Acho que vou ter que desclassificar alguem.

Gaara-Nao pode ja achamos o cartao.

Ino-Isso mesmo.

Chouji-Entao vou contar para o...

Ino-Chouji cala essa boca tu não vai contar para _ele, _e pega esse cartao.

Chouji-Ta bom mas o cartao fica com voces e vão para o quarto e nao na floresta.

Gaara-Aff

Ino-Unf

E sairam os dois deixando um Chouji risonho.

**Dupla 2**

Sakura-Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-Que foi?Falou irritado era a 4 vez que paravam ou ela estava cansada ou com fome.

Sakura-EU NAO AGUENTO MAIS.

Sasuke-A não sakura ta com fome de novo.Falou ja mostrando a irritaçao.

Sakuta-Nao é isso,eu gosto muito de voce e a unica coisa que consegui foi segurar na tua mão.E abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke-Sakura-chan?

O garoto se aproximou e a segurou pelos pulsos a encotando numa arvoré sussurrou:

Sasuke-Você que eu faça o que?Isso

E a beijou fervorosamente não dando tempo de a garota responder e mesmo se tivesse que responder não saberia o quê?

Naquele instante o mundo parou e parecia que somente eles existiam e ficaram assim aproveitando as caricias e beijos do outro ate decidirem continuar a procurar o cartao so não sabiam que tinham alguem espiando.

Pessoa-Quem bom que a Sakura-san esta queimando seu fogo da paixão mesmo não sendo comigo.

Pessoa 2-Vamos Lee tem outras duplas para cuidar.

Lee(Pessoa xD)-Ok Saori-chan.

E foram vistoriar os outros grupos.

**Dupla 1**

Neji-Corre Tenten.

Tenten-Por que?

Neji-Nao sei

Tenten paro na hora de correr e olhou para ele.

Tenten-Como nao sabe tu estas me fazendo correr a 30 minutos e nao sabe porque?

Neji-queria te mostra isso.E tirou um pacotinho do bolso-Toma?

Tenten pegou e abriu dentro havia uma pulseirinha de ouro branco com pedras de rubi.A gorota ficou impressionada com o presente e deu um abraço apertadissimo deixando-o sem ar.

Neji-Ten..ten quer ..na..?

Ela reparou o que estava fazendo e soltou deixando-o respirar.

Neji-Voce quer namorar comigo tenten?

Tenten-Eu tenho que pensar Neji_"pensar nada voce quer e se fazer de dificil garota"_

_Neji-Tudo bem vamos continuar a procurar._

**Dupla 8**

Kiba-Onde sera que esta droga!akamaru acho algo.

Akamaru-Au au

Hinata-O que ele disse

Kiba-Que voce tem um cheiro bom, e eu concordo.

Hinata corada-Kiba sobre o catao?

Kiba-A sim esta logo ali.

Seguiram e acharam o cartao amarelo,foram direto para de volta da "casa"

**Dupla 3**

Miharu-Naruto-kun?

Naruto corado-Sim?

Miharu-Aquilo em cima da arvore não é o cartão azul.

Naruto-Eba vamos la.Disse puxando-a pela mão.

Naruto-Droga,meu braço não alcança,esse buraco e muito pequeno.

Miharu-Deixa eu tento.Subiu emcima da arvore e estaava tentaado pegar calmamente.So que para estava occrendo um problema pois ele estava embaixo de Miharu e pudia ver suas coxas e uque coxas que ela tinha foi quando aconteceu ela se desiquilibrou e caiu em cima dele os coraram com a proximidade.

Naruto-Miharu,sobre aquilo eu...

Miharu-Não Naruto-kun esqueci aquilo por favor.Lagrimas se desprendiam de seus olhos descontroladamente.

Naruto-eu não posso esqucer porque eu sinto o mesmo Miharu-chan.E deu um sorriso sem-graça.A garota não cabia em si de felicidade e num impulso o beijou ele retribuiu apaixonadamente se separaram ofegantes.

Naruto-Pego o cartao?

Miharu-Sim,vamos

Naruto-Primeiro se levanta né?

Miharu-A é,se levantou e lhe alcançou a mão ao garoto e os doisa seguiram a "casa" de maos dadas.

**Dupla 7**

Shino-Izume-chan,então é isso que estão procurando esse local que contem isso fica dentro do Haru.

Izume-Isso shino-kun e eu preciso pois meu cla pegou esta peste esse é um dos motivos de eu ter vindo.

Shino-Espero que a gente encontre,tu tem alguma ideia de onde esta o cartao.

Izume-Provavelmente a Minako botou perto de rio vamos dar uma olhada.

Chegando no rio encontraram uma cena comun Itachi e Mai estavam se beijando e perto dele estava o cartao verde.

Shino-A gente não vai fazer isso não é?

Izume-Vamos sim,eles não vão se importar.

Os dois foram escondidos pegaram o cartão e sairam rindo em direção a casa.

Era 21:00 e todos finalmente se encontravam de banho tomado desceram e na sala se encontravam Shikamaru e Temari com dois garotas e 2 garotas.

* * *

**N/A: Ohayou Minna**

** Vlw todos os coments agradeço muito to com pressa entao vou indo mas valew mesmo.**

** Minako-Mentirosa tu quer é durmir.**

** MK-Eu não**

** Lee-Entao onde tu vai?**

**Mk-Voces acreditariam se disse-se que preciso ler uma fic muito importante no Portal Draco e Gina pois é mas nao contem pros leitores ouviram voces 2.**

**(Imagem de faro oste passando feno)**

**Mk-Ja foram droga agora as reviews.**

**Elizabeth Malfoy II**

** loi di knoha **

**Anaka Mitsuri**

**Mai de Aries**

**haruno uchiha sakura**

**Inuzuka Girl**

**Yullie Black Uzumaki**

**NaNe **

**Ino Miharu Nakamura **

**Muito obrigadah as reviews e mandem mais bjokas.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
♥♥**BY:**♥♥♥♥♥♥**Musa Kyoyama**♥♥♥  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	9. Eles chegaram e trouxeram confusão

**Naruto não me pertence pronto falei agora me deixem em paz**

**Boa leitura **

**

* * *

**

**No ultimo Capitulo(X)On**

_**Dupla 7**_

_Shino-Izume-chan,então é isso que estão procurando esse local que contem isso fica dentro do Haru._

_Izume-Isso shino-kun e eu preciso pois meu cla pegou esta peste esse é um dos motivos de eu ter vindo._

_Shino-Espero que a gente encontre,tu tem alguma ideia de onde esta o cartao._

_Izume-Provavelmente a Minako botou perto de rio vamos dar uma olhada._

_Chegando no rio encontraram uma cena comun Itachi e Mai estavam se beijando e perto dele estava o cartao verde._

_Shino-A gente não vai fazer isso não é?_

_Izume-Vamos sim,eles não vão se importar._

_Os dois foram escondidos pegaram o cartão e sairam rindo em direção a casa._

_Era 21:00 e todos finalmente se encontravam de banho tomado desceram e na sala se encontravam Shikamaru e Temari com dois garotos e 2 garotas._

**No ultimo Camitulo(X)Off**

**9-Eles chegaram e trouxeram confusão**

Temari-Ola gente esses são os filhos da Sra Aiano,Mikagawa Sasori-apontou para um cara de cabelos azul puxados para um roxo curtos,olhos verdes,pele bronzeada deu um aceno com a cabeça e piscou para Saori que corou.-Mikagawa Yuricky esse tinha cabelos negros um pouco depois da orelha olhos tambem verdes e pele clara,esse nem cumprimentou ficou apenas alisando as garotas e recebendo olhares mortais dos companheiros delas.

Shikamaru-E essas são Mikagawa Kiddo,-uma garota nem muito gorda nem muito magra o tipo conhecida como gostosinha cabelos cumpridos ate depois da cintura lilas-escuro e olhos verde,pele clara,deu um simpatico ola e baixou a cabeça envergonhada.-e Mikagawa Mari-undy essa tinha um corpo escultural cabelos negros,olhos azul-acinzentado(da onde tirei esse ideia)igual a de Aiano de um sexy boa boite e esperou shikamaru continuar.-Eles vão ficar um tempo aqui espero que se deem bem,falar é problematico entao vou indo.

Sasori-Entao mãe onde é nossos quartos?

Aiano-O seu e do Yuri-kun é o numero 12 e o da Kid e da Undy é o 13,Lee-san Minako-chan podem mostrar a eles?Falou a bondosa senhora

Lee-Com prazer?

Minako-Vamos?

Mari-undy-Claro,como é seu nome?

Minako-Nara Minako irma do Shika e esse e Rock lee

Lee se aproximou e beixou a mao da garota

Lee-Prazer

Ela ficou envergonhada so que não demonstrou

Mari-undy-Encantada,Sasori fale algo,Kiddo levanta essa cabeça envergonhada,Yuricky para de babar na Minako-chan com o ultimo comentario Minako virou para o garoto e corou vendo que Mari tinha razao o rapaz quando viu o que sua irmã falo corou e desviou o olhar.

Minako-Er chegamos-falou apontando para o quarto 12 os rapazes se despediram e deram um beijo na bochecha das garotas Yuri ficou corou como um pimentão depois que beijou Minako essa tambem corou mas passou despercebido pelos outros.

Elas seguiram para o quarto ao lado e se despediram na volta Le comentava o que achou dos novos companheiros..

Lee-Achei todos muito legais principamente a Undy-chan e o Yuricky o que achou dele?Falou dando um sorriso malicioso

Minako-Er ele é...Bonitinho é bonito-Falou corando-Depos pensou em voz alta-gostoso,inteligente,legal,alem daquele olhar maravilhoso-olhou parao lado e corou olhando que ao lado de Lee estava Yuricky com um sorrido envergonhado-eu não falei isso em voz alta falei?

Eles acenaram a cabeça firmamente ela olhou para os lados e viu Ino saindo com Saori do seu quarto empurrou as duas para dentro e fechou a porta as duas a olharam sem entender.

**No lado de fora do quarto**

Yuricky-Acho que não devia ter escutado?Falou abaixando a cabeça envergonhado e levantando com um sorrisinho que podia ser descrito como malicioso.

Lee-Que nada daqui a popuco voltam a conversar vamos encontrar os outros.

Yuricky-Hai"_Essa garota é muito bonita sera que tem namorado?"_

**De volta para o quarto**

Saori-Não acredito que tu fez isso?

Ino-Minako-chan,se fosse tu nunca mais olhava na cara dele.

Minako-Nossa que amiga voces são,nem foi tão grave assim

Saori-Então por que não vai la fora e enfrenta ele como se não tivesse dito nada?

Minako-É isso que vou fazer assim...

Ino-Assim

Minako-Que tomar um banho

Ino e Saori-Gota

Minako-Tchau gente

E siau se dirigindo para seu quarto as garotas sairam do quarto e foram para a sala como iam fazer antes de serem atacadas por uma Nara envergonhada.

**Na sala**

Tudo estava normal,Naruto discutindo com Kiba pela partida de futebol que passou na TV,Sakura,Lee,Chouji,Yuricky,Kiddo,Hinata,Shino jogavam canastra sendo que Hinata,Yuricky,Kiddo ganharam uma partida cada,Izume,Itachi,Kabuto,Tenten,Neji,Gaara,Sasuke conversavam sobre novas armas que viam numa revista,Temari estava tentando matar Shikamaru por ignora-la e prefirir durmir,Miharu,Makashi e Mai brincavam de pintar as unhas de Preciosa e Akamaru(coitadinhus dos podres animais servindo de bonecos para elas),como disse tudo muito normal,quando a Matriarca Mikagawa os chamou para jantar.

Aiano-Temari pare de bater no Shikamaru,Naruto,Kiba,é so um jogo não miporta quem perdeu,meninas larguem os pobre animais,lavem as mãos e venham jantar e chamem os outros?Falou autoritaria

Todos-Ok

Kiddo-Vou chamar a Mari-chan.E saiu

Yuricky-Kiddo,droga podia aproveitar e chamar os outros vou la avisa-los.E saiu

Os outros se dirigiram a sala de jantar e ficaram esperando os outros,claro que com alguns resmungos de Naruto e Kiba que reclamavam que estavam com fome.

**No corredor**

Yuricky-Meninas,tão chamando para jantar.Falou assim que avistou Saori e Ino no corredor.

Ino-Ta bom,e continuaram a caminhar agora em direçao a sala de jantar

Em seguida yuricky fou ao seu quarto chamar Sasori.

Yuricky-Sasori Jantar

O garoto que estava durmindo deu um pulo da cama e caiu sentado de bunda no chão com o susto .

Sasori-Yuri seu vaga...,não tem outro para encomodar

Yuricky-Mamae chamou para o jantar

Sasori-Ok

Em seguida Yuricky saiu do quarto estava voltando para a sala de jantar quando se lembrou que faltava uma pessoa,parou na frente do quarto dela bateu uma vez,niguem atendeu,duas,e nada,terceira,silencio,quarta,somente sua respiração,decidiu entrar no quarto entrou e olhou o quarto estava sem ninguem ia dar meia volta mas ouviu um barulho de porta virou e se deparou com a garota de sutiã e calsinha(verde e de renda) a sua frente ficou estremamente corado e virou o rosto.

Minako-Yuricky sai daqui-pegou um livro de cima da escrivaninha e arremessou no garoto ele desviou e tentou acalmar a garota se paroximou.

Yuricky-Calma Minako eu so vim aqui...

Minako-Me olhar pelada te some-Jogou outro livro que desça vez acertou em cheio na cabeça e ele caiu no chão,a garota ficou desesperada mas não queria chegar perto dele,foi na porta e avistou Kiddo e Mari-undy passando.

Minako-Mari,Kid vem ca rapido

As dias correram ate ela e entraram no quarto virma seu irmão caido no chão com livros em volta dele.

Minako-Tirem ele daqui.Ela falou com raiva

Mari-undy-O que aconteceu aqui?

Minako-Teu irmão entrou no meu quarto e tentou se aproximar de mim eu me assustei e joguei um livro na cabeça e o resto ja sabem

Kiddo-Ok,Mari me ajude aqui vamos leva-lo na cozinha para colocar um gelo na cabeça dele,e Minako vista uma roupa que estão nos esperando para jantar.

Minako-Hai

As duas sairam do quarto e deixaram Minako terminando de se arrumar a garota porem so tinha um pensamento"_por que ele entrou aqui?"_

_

* * *

_**N/A:Minna-san Ohayou**

**Ola gnt nono cap na area,minha fic corpo escultural esta postada como prometida espero que gostem e deixem suas opinioes.**

**Os esperados filhos chegaram e trouxeram confusoes principalmente para Minako o que ela vai fazer e para o proximo cap prometo tentar colocar romance ja que esse cap foi pura comedia ok agora as review **

NaNe que bom que gostou da parte do sasu saku ainda vai ter mais deles é so esperar bjokas

xUchiha SakuraXMai de Aries..Oi Mai não foi tão humilhante a sua participação pelo menos aproveito bem o Itachitenho flog sim ta no meu link de home page ok bjokas

loi di konoha prontinho a fic dos dois esta posta estou espernado seu coment,esse cap não teve acion mais faz parte espero que goste.bjokas

Yullie Black Uzumakipostado o cap como a senhora pediu,eles chegaram e ja arranjarma confusão pode não parecer mais no proximo cap vai entender bjokas

Anaka MitsuriNao me mata mas não tem shika e temari,tinha que espera ainda para uma acion mas espero que goste bjokas

Inuzuka GirlConcerteza agora tu não reclama mais que eles ainda não chegaram so que vai ter muito ainda pra te falar então continue lendo bjokas

haruno uchiha sakuraAcho que tu pode e espero esse cap né,que bom que voce esta gostando continue lendo e mandando suas reviews ok bjokas

Gnt continuem mandando suas reviews que eu gosto tanto de recebe bjokas e review please

Musa K. Malfoy

Review haha sem review sem continuação PS: novo nick para uma pessoa fanatica pelo Draco xD


	10. O Segundo Desafio é Explicado

**Naruto não me pertence!**

Boa leitura!

* * *

** Capítulo Dez - O Segundo Desafio é Explicado **

Desceu as escadas lentamente, ainda não estava muito preparada para ver outras pessoas, o seu dia estava pior do que estava acostumada, um mico atrás de outro, como podia ter tanto azar? Todos já se encontravam sentados a esperando, Aiano não deixava ninguém jantar se faltasse alguém a mesa, era muito familiar, sentei-me entre a Saori e o Lee, após um tempo em silencio Saori tentou puxar assunto comigo, devia estar curiosa.

- Por que você demorou a aparecer Minako?

- Vamos dizer que houve uma invasão no meu quarto...

- Como? Quem entrou? Algum bicho?

- No quarto eu lhe conto, mas você viu que o Sasori está te mandando olhares nada descentes? - Saori seguiu o olhar para o lugar onde o garoto estava sentado e seu olhar se encontrou imediatamente com o do rapaz, ambos coraram e desviaram o olhar, aproveitei a chance, é claro.

- Ta vermelhinha. - Caçoei.

Saori lhe lançou um olhar de raiva só que ficou claro pra mim que ela estava sem graça, voltei a atenção ao outro lado da mesa. Yuricky apareceu com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça junto com Kiddo e Mari-Undy quando perguntaram o que havia acontecido ele disse que um livro caiu em sua cabeça.

Porém ele a olhava com ira em seu olhar, ela havia feito algo errado? Virou e olhou para os outros que compunham a mesa, ao lado de Yuri estava Mari, esta olhava para seu prato com descaso, Kiddo comia uma folhas de Alface com batatas e lançava uns olhares estranhos a Chouji, isso vai dar namoro, Miharu que conversava com Mai, Makahi, Sakura e Ino pelo jeito elas queriam ir ao lago amanhã.

Sasuke comia em silêncio, porém estava bravo, reconhecia aquela expressão do amigo, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Izume e Shino também estavam conversando, mas era sobre a competição. Havia esquecido disso completamente, os demais estavam em silencio, o que era estranho para o Akimichi alias, ele estava a recém no quinto prato de salmão, isso não era algo normal para ele. Será que ele estava passando mal? Saori também notou porque logo o interrogou.

- Chouji-kun, você está bem?

- Melhor impossível vou indo – Ele levantou-se e saiu sorrindo feito bobo.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente, depois dele todos foram a sala de jogos onde Makashi levantou-se para falar da competição.

- Conforme a competição continua, as seguintes pessoas começarão o próximo desafio: Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Miharu, Naruto, Shino e Izume, vocês amanhã vão ter que procurar um jardim que fica na floresta chamado Haru conforme a dica que está no cartão que acharão na competição anterior. O jogo ainda é em dupla e os que não passaram poderão participar do Piquenique que eu e a Sakura iremos fazer amanhã. Boa noite, vamos Mai, Izume.

- Vamos. - E ambas saíram com a garota em direção ao quarto.

- Que competição é essa? - Ouvi o meu irmão falar para o Neji, me virei no sofá para observar a conversa.

- Uma ideia que a Makashi e a Izume tiveram, mas o que aconteceu no passeio com a "Temari"?

- Vamos dizer que várias coisas entre elas...

- Entre elas...?

- Eu e ela estamos namorando. - Meu maninho estava de caso com a Sabaku, por acaso era a época do amor? Todos estavam namorando ou com algum affair em jogo.

- Você não é o único.

- Quem mais aqui ta namorando?

- Deixa eu ver, Naruto e Miharu, eu e Tenten, Itachi e Mai, Shino e Izume, Sakura e Sasuke,Hinata-niisan e Kiba, Gaara e Ino e acho que a Makashi tá ficando com o Kabuto, mas Tenten ainda não tem certeza.

- Pessoas problemáticas, neste tempo que fiquei fora muita coisa mudou.

- Shikamaru?

- Fala Tenten.

- Temari-chan está lhe chamando para jogar xadrez – Segui o Shika com o olhar e voltei para ver o casal conversar. Precisava me entreter com alguma coisa. Tenten estava seguindo o meu irmão, quando o Hyuuga a impediu.

- Onde você vai?

- Ver o jogo, por quê?

- Não quer ficar aqui? - O garoto realmente estava muito fofinho fazendo esse pedido.

- Sabe, é uma oferta tentadora, mas a Temari está ganhando de todo mundo no xadrez e eu queria realmente ver ela ganhar do Shikamaru, mas se quiser podemos...

- Deixa pra lá, vamos ver o Shikamaru ganhar da Temari?

- Vai sonhando querido, a Temari é bem melhor que o Shikamaru, ela já ganhou do Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Saori, Minako e até de ti. - Ouvir meu nome não foi nada legal e o Hyuuga parece não ter gostado de relembrar a derrota.

- Não precisa me lembrar!

O casal foi em direção ao restante do grupo e também comecei a prestar atenção nos movimentos do jogo. Agora todos estavam ao redor da mesa de centro da sala, eu estava junto com as meninas atrás da Temari, torcedora convicta para provocar o maninho, atrás dele um Shikamaru silencioso pensava com todos os meninos o apoiando, ele parecia em dúvida em usar a torre ou o cavalo, podia usar o bispo também, mas esse teria que ser sacrificado logo em seguida. O único que não se concentrara era Naruto.  
- Anda logo com este jogo.  
- Shii. - Ouvi Hinata murmurar.  
- Aff. - O jogo continuou com as reclamações do Naruto por parte dos meninos e da Kiddo por parte das garotas, Temari estava ganhando de Shikamaru de 8 a 3. Isso era muita coisa, o que provava a supremacia do cérebro feminino.  
Já eram três da manhã quando todos decidiram ir para os seus dormitórios, incluindo ela, apenas Kiddo ficou na sala olhando algo estranho na televisão.

X-X-X-X-X

Ela não podia negar era apaixonada por aquele anime que estava passando na televisão, mas quem poderia não gostar de InuYasha? Ela sempre evitou que o seus irmãos descobrissem que ela continuava assistindo desenhos japoneses depois de tanto tempo, eles achavam isso coisa para criança, tanto que fingiu estar vendo um documentário até todos subirem. E eles acreditaram, o que ela iria querer olhando um documentário sobre Múmias do Egito? O silencio permanecia na sala, apenas sendo quebrado pelo tapão que Sango dava de vez em quando no Miroku, estava tão concentrada na cena que assustou quando de repente uma pessoa sentou ao seu lado.

- Pelo jeito você gosta de anime não é?

- Chouji! Que susto que tu me deu garoto. - Colocou as mãos no peito, corando. - E sim eu gosto e você?  
- É legal, "Sesshoumaru and the Abducted Rin" já olhei este episódio.

- Eu também só que não estou com sono e você o que está fazendo aqui? - Não estava acostumada a estar acompanhada quando olhava televisão, era algo estranho.

- Fazendo companhia a uma bela jovem. - Ele sorriu, fazendo-me exclamar o seu nome mais vermelha que o pimentão do jantar. - Estou mentindo? - Ele continuava sorrindo, aquilo não era algo agradável, não era do tipo que acreditava nas palavras de garotos, eles eram interesseiros e só queriam casos passageiros, descobriu isso vendo as atitudes de seus irmãos e dos seus colegas de escola.  
Desceu as escadas lentamente, ainda não estava muito preparada para ver outras pessoas, o seu dia estava pior do que estava acostumada, um mico atrás de outro, como podia ter tanto azar? Todos já se encontravam sentados a esperando, Aiano não deixava ninguém jantar se faltasse alguém a mesa, era muito familiar, sentei-me entre a Saori e o Lee, após um tempo em silencio Saori tentou puxar assunto comigo, devia estar curiosa.

- Por que você demorou a aparecer Minako?

- Vamos dizer que houve uma invasão no meu quarto...

- Como? Quem entrou? Algum bicho?

- No quarto eu lhe conto, mas você viu que o Sasori está te mandando olhares nada descentes? - Saori seguiu o olhar para o lugar onde o garoto estava sentado e seu olhar se encontrou imediatamente com o do rapaz, ambos coraram e desviaram o olhar, aproveitei a chance, é claro.

- Ta vermelhinha. - Caçoei.

Saori lhe lançou um olhar de raiva só que ficou claro pra mim que ela estava sem graça, voltei a atenção ao outro lado da mesa. Yuricky apareceu com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça junto com Kiddo e Mari-Undy quando perguntaram o que havia acontecido ele disse que um livro caiu em sua cabeça.

Porém ele a olhava com ira em seu olhar, ela havia feito algo errado? Virou e olhou para os outros que compunham a mesa, ao lado de Yuri estava Mari, esta olhava para seu prato com descaso, Kiddo comia uma folhas de Alface com batatas e lançava uns olhares estranhos a Chouji, isso vai dar namoro, Miharu que conversava com Mai, Makahi, Sakura e Ino pelo jeito elas queriam ir ao lago amanhã.

Sasuke comia em silêncio, porém estava bravo, reconhecia aquela expressão do amigo, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Izume e Shino também estavam conversando, mas era sobre a competição. Havia esquecido disso completamente, os demais estavam em silencio, o que era estranho para o Akimichi alias, ele estava a recém no quinto prato de salmão, isso não era algo normal para ele. Será que ele estava passando mal? Saori também notou porque logo o interrogou.

- Chouji-kun, você está bem?

- Melhor impossível vou indo – Ele levantou-se e saiu sorrindo feito bobo.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente, depois dele todos foram a sala de jogos onde Makashi levantou-se para falar da competição.

- Conforme a competição continua, as seguintes pessoas começarão o próximo desafio: Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Miharu, Naruto, Shino e Izume, vocês amanhã vão ter que procurar um jardim que fica na floresta chamado Haru conforme a dica que está no cartão que acharão na competição anterior. O jogo ainda é em dupla e os que não passaram poderão participar do Piquenique que eu e a Sakura iremos fazer amanhã. Boa noite, vamos Mai, Izume.

- Vamos. - E ambas saíram com a garota em direção ao quarto.

- Que competição é essa? - Ouvi o meu irmão falar para o Neji, me virei no sofá para observar a conversa.

- Uma ideia que a Makashi e a Izume tiveram, mas o que aconteceu no passeio com a "Temari"?

- Vamos dizer que várias coisas entre elas...

- Entre elas...?

- Eu e ela estamos namorando. - Meu maninho estava de caso com a Sabaku, por acaso era a época do amor? Todos estavam namorando ou com algum affair em jogo.

- Você não é o único.

- Quem mais aqui ta namorando?

- Deixa eu ver, Naruto e Miharu, eu e Tenten, Itachi e Mai, Shino e Izume, Sakura e Sasuke,Hinata-niisan e Kiba, Gaara e Ino e acho que a Makashi tá ficando com o Kabuto, mas Tenten ainda não tem certeza.

- Pessoas problemáticas, neste tempo que fiquei fora muita coisa mudou.

- Shikamaru?

- Fala Tenten.

- Temari-chan está lhe chamando para jogar xadrez – Segui o Shika com o olhar e voltei para ver o casal conversar. Precisava me entreter com alguma coisa. Tenten estava seguindo o meu irmão, quando o Hyuuga a impediu.

- Onde você vai?

- Ver o jogo, por quê?

- Não quer ficar aqui? - O garoto realmente estava muito fofinho fazendo esse pedido.

- Sabe, é uma oferta tentadora, mas a Temari está ganhando de todo mundo no xadrez e eu queria realmente ver ela ganhar do Shikamaru, mas se quiser podemos...

- Deixa pra lá, vamos ver o Shikamaru ganhar da Temari?

- Vai sonhando querido, a Temari é bem melhor que o Shikamaru, ela já ganhou do Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Saori, Minako e até de ti. - Ouvir meu nome não foi nada legal e o Hyuuga parece não ter gostado de relembrar a derrota.

- Não precisa me lembrar!

O casal foi em direção ao restante do grupo e também comecei a prestar atenção nos movimentos do jogo. Agora todos estavam ao redor da mesa de centro da sala, eu estava junto com as meninas atrás da Temari, torcedora convicta para provocar o maninho, atrás dele um Shikamaru silencioso pensava com todos os meninos o apoiando, ele parecia em dúvida em usar a torre ou o cavalo, podia usar o bispo também, mas esse teria que ser sacrificado logo em seguida. O único que não se concentrara era Naruto.  
- Anda logo com este jogo.  
- Shii. - Ouvi Hinata murmurar.  
- Aff. - O jogo continuou com as reclamações do Naruto por parte dos meninos e da Kiddo por parte das garotas, Temari estava ganhando de Shikamaru de 8 a 3. Isso era muita coisa, o que provava a supremacia do cérebro feminino.  
Já eram três da manhã quando todos decidiram ir para os seus dormitórios, incluindo ela, apenas Kiddo ficou na sala olhando algo estranho na televisão.

X-X-X-X-X

Ela não podia negar era apaixonada por aquele anime que estava passando na televisão, mas quem poderia não gostar de InuYasha? Ela sempre evitou que o seus irmãos descobrissem que ela continuava assistindo desenhos japoneses depois de tanto tempo, eles achavam isso coisa para criança, tanto que fingiu estar vendo um documentário até todos subirem. E eles acreditaram, o que ela iria querer olhando um documentário sobre Múmias do Egito? O silencio permanecia na sala, apenas sendo quebrado pelo tapão que Sango dava de vez em quando no Miroku, estava tão concentrada na cena que assustou quando de repente uma pessoa sentou ao seu lado.

- Pelo jeito você gosta de anime não é?

- Chouji! Que susto que tu me deu garoto. - Colocou as mãos no peito, corando. - E sim eu gosto e você?  
- É legal, "Sesshoumaru and the Abducted Rin" já olhei este episódio.

- Eu também só que não estou com sono e você o que está fazendo aqui? - Não estava acostumada a estar acompanhada quando olhava televisão, era algo estranho.

- Fazendo companhia a uma bela jovem. - Ele sorriu, fazendo-me exclamar o seu nome mais vermelha que o pimentão do jantar. - Estou mentindo? - Ele continuava sorrindo, aquilo não era algo agradável, não era do tipo que acreditava nas palavras de garotos, eles eram interesseiros e só queriam casos passageiros, descobriu isso vendo as atitudes de seus irmãos e dos seus colegas de escola.

- Qualquer garota aqui nesta casa é mais bonita que eu. - Corei e abaixei a cabeça, não gostava de brincadeiras a essa hora.

- Talvez pra ti, mas pra mim você é linda. - Levantei-me o rosto ainda corado, melhor sair para bem longe daquelas brincadeiras idiotas.

- Vou dormir, o anime já acabou mesmo. - Ele a segurou pela roupa. - Akimichi me solta por favor – Minha voz firme, enquanto encarava a mão que me segurava, ele a soltou e eu segui para o meu quarto.

Ele também não entendia porque estava falando com a garota daquele modo, mas gostava do jeito dela, meio tímido e faria de tudo para se aproximar da garota, também seguiu para seu quarto, mas duvidava que conseguiria dormir.

X-X-X-X-X

O sol despertava do lado de fora e um novo dia com muitas expectativas nascia para todos e provavelmente todos estavam dormindo bem felizes, menos ela. Acordara as sete da manhã, fora direto para a banheira, tomou um banho relaxante, os pensamentos fixos em como havia conseguido namorar Uchiha Sasuke, fora tudo muito rápido na verdade, nem tivera um pedido em forma de palavras e sim de gestos. Suspirou, não conseguia explicar, mas entendia tudo que o seu namorado falava e dizia com apenas um olhar, isso só podia ser amor.  
Desde o primeiro beijo com ele o seu mundo se tornara com de rosa e adorava essa cor, era a cor dos seus cabelos, das suas roupas e agora da sua vida! Com certeza era a sua cor favorita. Saiu do banho enrolada na sua toalha também rosa e seguiu para o armário, escolheu um vestido branco estampado com algumas rosas, era um vestido bonito de verão com alça dupla fina com o comprimento até o joelho, prendeu os sedosos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, passou um batom rosado e dirigiu-se a cama da amiga, o seu mundo era maravilhoso assim como aquela manhã.

- Ino-chan, vamos acordar, está um lindo dia lá fora!. - A loira se espreguiçou como um gata manhosa e focou seu olhar nela que já se sentara na cama.

- Qual motivo da felicidade? - Ela parecia sonolenta.

- Vamos, vamos, você quer ou não ganhar a competição? Tem que ter disposição garota.

- Okay, okay.

Ino se levantou fez sua higiene pessoal, tomou um banho e colocou uma corsário vermelha e uma baby look branca, calçou seu tênis, atou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Mas do que isso importava? Ela namorava Uchiha Sasuke e ele era maravilhosamente perfeito. Como se estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem, desceu as escadas com a amiga para fazer os preparativos para o piquenique.  
- Qualquer garota aqui nesta casa é mais bonita que eu. - Corei e abaixei a cabeça, não gostava de brincadeiras a essa hora.

- Talvez pra ti, mas pra mim você é linda. - Levantei-me o rosto ainda corado, melhor sair para bem longe daquelas brincadeiras idiotas.

- Vou dormir, o anime já acabou mesmo. - Ele a segurou pela roupa. - Akimichi me solta por favor – Minha voz firme, enquanto encarava a mão que me segurava, ele a soltou e eu segui para o meu quarto.

Ele também não entendia porque estava falando com a garota daquele modo, mas gostava do jeito dela, meio tímido e faria de tudo para se aproximar da garota, também seguiu para seu quarto, mas duvidava que conseguiria dormir.

X-X-X-X-X

O sol despertava do lado de fora e um novo dia com muitas expectativas nascia para todos e provavelmente todos estavam dormindo bem felizes, menos ela. Acordara as sete da manhã, fora direto para a banheira, tomou um banho relaxante, os pensamentos fixos em como havia conseguido namorar Uchiha Sasuke, fora tudo muito rápido na verdade, nem tivera um pedido em forma de palavras e sim de gestos. Suspirou, não conseguia explicar, mas entendia tudo que o seu namorado falava e dizia com apenas um olhar, isso só podia ser amor.  
Desde o primeiro beijo com ele o seu mundo se tornara com de rosa e adorava essa cor, era a cor dos seus cabelos, das suas roupas e agora da sua vida! Com certeza era a sua cor favorita. Saiu do banho enrolada na sua toalha também rosa e seguiu para o armário, escolheu um vestido branco estampado com algumas rosas, era um vestido bonito de verão com alça dupla fina com o comprimento até o joelho, prendeu os sedosos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, passou um batom rosado e dirigiu-se a cama da amiga, o seu mundo era maravilhoso assim como aquela manhã.

- Ino-chan, vamos acordar, está um lindo dia lá fora!. - A loira se espreguiçou como um gata manhosa e focou seu olhar nela que já se sentara na cama.

- Qual motivo da felicidade? - Ela parecia sonolenta.

- Vamos, vamos, você quer ou não ganhar a competição? Tem que ter disposição garota.

- Okay, okay.

Ino se levantou fez sua higiene pessoal, tomou um banho e colocou uma corsário vermelha e uma baby look branca, calçou seu tênis, atou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Mas do que isso importava? Ela namorava Uchiha Sasuke e ele era maravilhosamente perfeito. Como se estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem, desceu as escadas com a amiga para fazer os preparativos para o piquenique.

* * *

**N/A:**  
Yo Minna o/  
Espero que gostem deste capítulo, terminei com uma Sakura nas nuvens para adiantar ainda mais felicidades para essa personagem no próximo capitulo.

Espero que Gostem e Agradeço a Todos que Comentaram!

Bejokas ;*  
Musa-sama

PS: Revisado para uma melhor qualidade da Obra. (3/02/11)


	11. A Surpresa de Sasuke

**Naruto não me pertence pronto falei agora me deixem em paz**

**Boa leitura**

**

* * *

No Ultimo Capitulo On (X)**

_Quarto 1_

_O sol arraiva la fora e um novo dia com muitas expectativas nascia todos estavam aconchegados em suas camas quer dizer todos menos uma que parecia felississima hoje._

_Sakura acordara era 7 da manhã fora para banheira tomara um banho relaxante se lembrava de como tinha começado a namora o Uchiha fora tudo muito rapido na verdade nem tivera um pedido em forma de palavras e sim de gestos como podia ela enteder tudo que seu namorado pensava com apenas um ohar isso ela não sabia so sabia que deiz de começaram a namorar o mundo tinha ficado cor de rosa e isso a agradava ja que era sua cor favorita.Saiu do banho enrolada na sua toalha(rosa choque)e seguiu parao armario escolheu um vestido branca estampado de rosa de alça dupla-fina que ia ate o joelho.prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto passou um baton rosa e se dirigiu a cama da amiga._

_Sakura-Ino-chan vamos ta um lindo dia la fora._

_A loira se espreguiçou como um gata manhosa e focou seu olhar na amiga se sentando na cama._

_Ino-Qual motivo da felicidade?Disse meio sonolenta_

_Sakura-Mas vamos,você quer ou não ganhar a competição,tem que ter disposição garota._

_Ino-Ok ok._

_Ino se levantou fez sua higiene passoal tomou um banho e colocou uma corsario vermelha e uma baby look branca calçou seu tennis atou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e desceu com sakura,tinha prometido ajuda-la a fazer as coisas para o piquinique._

**No Ultimo Capitulo Off(X)**

**11-A Surpresa de Sasuke (falta de originalidade não acham)  
**

Ino e Sakura ja tinham terminado de preparar os alimentos para o piquenique,agora ajudavam Hinata e Makashi a preparar o café de manhã.

Ino-Alguem desliga o café e o chá por favor?

Hinata-Deixa que eu desligo Ino-chan

Ino-Obrigada

Hinata seguiu ate o fogão e o desligou.

Sakura-Que pena que a Hinata e a Ino não vão poder participar do piquenique não é?

Ino-É mas se nós chegarmos cedo ainda podemos participar ja que o piquenique vai ser de tardizinha.

Hinata-Seria legal,Makashi-san posso fazer um pergunta?

Makashi que estava ate agora preparando algumas torradas para ela se virou para Hinata.

Makashi-Ja fez,mas pode u.u

Hinata corada-Q..que relação você tem ocom o Kabuto-kun?

Makashi vermelhissima-Eu?Nada?Eu ter algumas coisa com ele olhem pra mim?Nao cheguei a esse ponto!-Falou com os olhos esbugalhados-Ainda!-Murmurou so pra ela pena que a Sakura ouviu não

Sakura-Nao cheguei a esse ponto ainda,mas quando vai chegar então?Falou olhando-a maliciosamente

Makashi pimentão-Nunca Sakura deu pra ficar encomodando vai acordar os outros que tu ganha mais.

Sakura-Ta bom Srta. Vermelhinha

Sakura subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto de Hinata e Izume pelo que a Hyuuga tinha comentado a Watanabe não acordava facil,bateu uma vez no quarto e não ouve reposta,duas vezes,nada terceira e uma voz gritou

Voz(xD)-Quem é?Gritaram de dentro do quarto

Sakura-Eu Sakura mas o que você ta fazendo no quarto da Izume Shino.Que ainda estava na frente da porta

Shino-Esperando ela toma banho a gente ja desce para o café-Gritou ainda la dentro

Sakura gota-Ta bom."_Esses dois não se desgrudam mesmo nem amanheceu ele ja esta ali"_

Sakura ao proximo quarto(quarto do sasuke e do gaara) esse a chamou atenção,pois estava sendo ouvida uma gritaria se assim podia se descrever

**Quarto 3**

Sasuke esta ficando de saco cheio,Gaara estava no banho à uma hora e ele tinha que ficar esperando a princesinha,ja tinha arrumado a cama dos dois dobrado toda suas roupas e o garoto ainda estava no banho será que tinha morrido isso tinha um lado bom e um ruim,se morresse ele não iria dividir o quarto com ninguem mas dai não teria piquenique e ele não podia fazer a suspresa que tinha preparado para sua Sakura,cansou de ficar sentado na cama se levantou e começou a esmurrar a porta do banheiro.

Sasuke-SabakunoGaaraseuidiotasaiadessebanheiro,tademorandomaisquegarota.A cada espaço é um chute e um soco que ele dava na porta

Gaara-Uchiha cala essa boca,não se pode tomar nem um banho rapido

Sasuke-UMA HORA É RAPIDO,IMAGINA SE DEMORASSE-Falou ironico

Gaara-Nossa que mal humor matinal,ja to saindo.

O garoto saiu do banheiro quase sendo atropelado por sasuke

Gaara-Nossa hoje não é sabado para você tomar banho(na verdade é sim,26/2/06 xD)

Sasuke-Cala boca

Gaara-Isso tudo é nervosismo por causa da Sakura

Sasuke-CALA ESSA BOCA,SE QUISER QUE ELA CONTINUE INTEIRA PARA SUA NAMORADA

Gaara-Ok ok,que nervosismo bobo-falou com um sorriso ironico nos labios.

Sasuke apenas bateu a porta do banheiro

**De volta A Sakura**

A garota escutou a conversa toda"_Por minha causa o que será que o sasuke-kun vai fazer acho melhor avisa eles do café de uma vez"_

Sakura-Gaara,sasuke-kun o café esta servido!

Gaara-Ok,sakura ja descemos

Ela continuou chamando o Kiba ja que o Shino não tinha passado a noite no quarto,foi para o quarto do Itachi e do Kabuto,claro que ela não deixou de perguntar ao ultimo o que ele tinha com a Makashi esse apenas corou e disse que nada,não tinha nada,deixou quieto e foi chamar o resto.

Todos estavam tomando café,com conversas amigaveis,gritos amigaveis,socos amigaveis opa exagerei,continuando,as conversas iam e vinham apos o café,e assim passou ate mais ou menos 10:30,quando Mai se levanto.

Mai-Gente quem tem que procurar o Haru pode ir agora.

Kiba-Que hora a gente tem que voltar,so quando achar o jardim ou quando o sol se por?

Mai-Voltem quando acharem o jarsdim ou quando o sol se por ok?

Ino,Gaara,Kiba,Hinata,Miharu,Naruto,Shino,Izume-Hai

Esses se levantaram e seguiram com suas duplas em direção ao jardim,o resto continuou conversando entre si.

Sasuke-Sakura?

Sakura-sim?

Sasuke-Vem quero te mostar uma coisa

Sakura-Ta

Seguiram em silencio,sakura olhava para os lados toda a hora nunca tinha passado por aquele lado,passavam pelo meio das arvores sasuke a puxando pelo braço,de repente ele parou e colocou suas maos nos olhos da garoto e a ajudou andar.

Sakura-Sasuke onde vamos

Sasuke-Surpresa,pronto chegamos pode abrir os olhos falou tirando sua mãos do rosto da garota.

O lugar esra maravilhoso,tinha um lago com aguas azul,as arvores com grandes troncos e bela folhas verde embelezavam o lugar,os varios tipos de flores como Jasmins,Margaridas,Rosas,Cravos,Girassois,Gêrberas,Orquideas,Cymbidiuns,Azáleía,Violetas,Begôneas,Prímolas e varios outros tipos Sakura ficou maravilhada com a tamanha beleza do local que nem reparou que Sasuke ja estava sentado embaixo de um carvalho ao pé do lago.

Sasuke-E ai o que achou?

Sakura se virou para ele e foi em sua direção se sentou ao seu lado e deu o mais bemo sorriso que podia.

Sakura-É maravilhoso Sasuke-kun mas por que me trouxa aqui?

Sasuke levemente rosado-Como não deu pra falar na outra vez...

Sakura-O que?Fala?

Sasuke-Então não enterrompi!

Sakura-Ok

Sasuke respirando fundo-Sakura...

Sakura-Sim?Sim?

Sasuke-Sakura você quer...

Sakura-Eu quero?

Sasuke-FICA QUIETA,SAKURA VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?Sasuke vermelho so não se sabe que é por raiva ou vergonha

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Sakura?

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Responde?

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Você não quer namorar comigo?

Sakura começou a apontar para a boca irritada

Sasuke gota-Ah,pode falar agora n.n

Sakura-Aff,que bom que da pra falar agora,mas é claro sasuke mas eu pensei que a gente ja tava namorando

Sasuke-Sim,eu não pedi oficialmente sabe!

Sakura apenas respondeu com varios beijos cheio de amor,paixão,desejo e todos os tipos de sentimentos.Separaram-se ofegantes para respirar Sakura deu um belo de um sorriso junto com um "te adoro" e Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e repondeu com um "eu sei" ficaram juntos um tempo e voltaram a mansão de verão.

* * *

** N/A:Yo,Yo,Yo Minna-san!**

**As-tres-lokas-do-f-Ohayou Loka 1,Tambem to amando receber seus coments não deixe de acompanhar bjokas**

**Ino M. Nakamura-Yo,num tem problema não,não ter lido o cap passado tu ta lendo esse agora,hentai entre Naruto e Miharu não sei se vai ter não gosto muito de escrever e por enquanto não tem clima mas se der eu coloko mas não prometo nada bjokas**

**Inuzuka Ai-Yo olhar Inu yasha de noite e muito bom não,o piquenique e a competição so no proximo cap espero que goste bjokas**

**Inuzuka Ai-Migah ai esta um pouco de sasu e saku espero que goste desse cap tanto como os outros bjokas**

**Yamanako Loi-Ta curiosa mais isso é um segredo bobo mas mesmo assim não vou contar vai demora para aparecer ainda mas quero que continue lendo ok bjokas**

** Vlw as reviews continuem comentando nem que seja pra dar um oi ok,talvez demore um pouco pra mim atualiza pois quinta começa as aulas para o meu azar/sorte eu não sei,comentem na minha outra fic eu sei que tem gente que não gosta de sasu/hina que nem eu mas deem uma olhadinha vou estar esperando bjokas**

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy

M.J.H.M.K.M.

Musa K. Malfoy


	12. NaraXSabaku

**No ultimo Capitulo (X)On**

Sasuke levemente rosado-Como não deu pra falar na outra vez...

Sakura-O que?Fala?

Sasuke-Então não enterrompi!

Sakura-Ok

Sasuke respirando fundo-Sakura...

Sakura-Sim?Sim?

Sasuke-Sakura você quer...

Sakura-Eu quero?

Sasuke-FICA QUIETA,SAKURA VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?Sasuke vermelho so não se sabe que é por raiva ou vergonha

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Sakura?

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Responde?

Sakura-...

Sasuke-Você não quer namorar comigo?

Sakura começou a apontar para a boca irritada

Sasuke gota-Ah,pode falar agora n.n

Sakura-Aff,que bom que da pra falar agora,mas é claro sasuke mas eu pensei que a gente ja tava namorando

Sasuke-Sim,eu não pedi oficialmente sabe!

Sakura apenas respondeu com varios beijos cheio de amor,paixão,desejo e todos os tipos de sentimentos.

**No ultimo Capitulo (X)Off**

**12-NaraXSabaku(Titulo Baka) **

Entre varias outras cenas como esse eles passaram observando o local e aproveitando os beijos,abraços e companhia do outro.

**Na Sala**

Mari-Undy,Kiddo,Sasori,Yuricky,Lee,Chouji,Saori,Minako,Mai,Itachi,Kabuto,Makashi,Tenten,Neji,Temari e Shikamaru conversavam entre si esperando Sakura para poderem ir fazer o tão esperado piquinique.

Shikamaru-Aff,a Sakura vai demorar muito.

Mari-Undy-Concordo o que eles foram fazer afinal?

Makashi-Não to afim de ficar mofanfo aqui,vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Temari-De um exemplo?

Chouji-Vamos comer?

Todos(menos o Chouji)-NÃO

Chouji-Gota

Itachi-Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?

Sasori-Sim

Todos(menos Sasori e Itachi)-NÃO

Sasori-Por que?

Saori-Ja jogamos isson.n

Lee-Vamos jogar futebol?

Mai-Lee so tem dois probleminhas?

Lee-Quais?

Mai-Primeiro estamos dentro de casa,segundo isso é coisa pra garoto não to afim de ficar suada

Garotas-É

Kiddo-Que tal stop?

Kabuto-Como é isso?

Kiddo-Assim,cada um pega uma folha e uma caneta e dividimos em 6 partes,cada parte fica uma coisa que no caso são:Nome,Cor,Fruta,Flor,Objeto,Total.

Yuricky-Alguem conta em pensamento o alfabeto e pare quando outra pessoa falar Stop,daí cada um tem que achar um nome,uma cor,fruta,flor,objeto com essa letra que parou.

Sasori-O primeiro que terminar fala Stop.

Mari-Conferimos o resultado.

Kiddo-Se tiver alguma coisa ou nome igual a de alguem é 5 pontos se não for igual a alguem é 10.

Yurichy-Quem tiver mais ponto ganha.

Neji-E quem tiver menos?

Sasori,Mari,Kiddo,Yuricky-PAGA PRENDA

Neji-Certo intendi.Vamos jogar Tenten?-falou se virando e beijando a namorada de leve nos labios**(não no pé uu) **

Tenten-Vamos

Temari-Minako pega as folhas la em cima e Shikamaru as canetas no meu quarto

Minako-Hai

Shikamaru-Lie

Temari-shikaMARU!

Shikamaru-Esse é meu nome não use ele á toa u.u

Temari-Anda!

Shikamaru-O que eu ganho com isso?uú

Temari-Um beijo serve

Shikamaru-Se não tem coisa melhor

Shikamaru se curvou e fechou os olhos para receber o beijo da garota,mas o beijo parecia um pouco melequento e abriu os olhos e viu a Preciosa(a gata da saori) o beijando.(hahahaha)

Shikamaru-SABAKU NO TEMARI.Disse nervoso e extremamente irritado

Os que estavam presentes se surpreenderam era dificil o garoto perder a calma mas quem não perderia quando é beijado por uma gata.(que não toma banho faz 1 semana devo ressaltar)

Todos-OO

Temari-Shikazinho-kun-Falou amuada

Shikamaru-POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Temari-Foi uma brincadeira-falou se defendendo

Shikamaru-BRINCADEIRA TEM LIMITE

Temari_-"Aff parece eu com meus irmãos"-_EU TAVA BRINCANDO DA PRA PARAR DE BRIGAR E IR BUSCAR A MERDA DAS CANETAS

Shikamaru-E QUEM VAI ME OBRIGARO IRRITADINHA

Minako que via tudo resolveu acalmar o irmão ele pode ter puxado a calma do pai mas tambem puxou o genni(eu acho que é isso) da mãe e isso realmente não é bom.

Minako-Calma maninho seja o que ela faz foi so uma besteira

Temari-IRRITADINHA É TUA MÃE(pego pesado,mecher com os Naara não pe mole não)

Minako-OLHA AQUI SABAKU ABAIXA A VOZ PRA FALAR DA MINHA MÃE

Temari-TE SOME DAQUI QUE A CONVERSA É COM ESSE SEU IRMÃO BASTARDO

Shikamaru-A UNICA BASTARDA AQUI É VOCÊ

Minako-ISSO

Temari-É ASSIM?

Shikamaru-SIM

Os tres se olharam depois de segundos eles berraram um CERTO e sairam por direções diferentes

Itachi OO-Quem busca as canetas?

Todos-Gota

**No meio da Floresta**

Gaara-Pela dica é um local escuro e de dificil acesso

Ino-Certo

Gaara-Deve ser algo como uma clareira ou uma caverna.

Ino-Como aqui é mata fechada não tem clareira deve ser uma caverna então.

Gaara-Nossa ta ficando esperta

Ino-Gaarinha-chan quarde esses cometarios pra você

Gaara-Ok,Inozinho-kun

Os dois-Aff(como o amor é lindo xD)

**Um pouco distante dali**

Shino-Será que eles vão demorar muito pra achar?

Izume-Acho que sim

Shino-Mas se conheço o kiba ele logo logo vai nos achar

Izume-Tambem acho

Shino-Sendo assim vamos aproveitar-ela passou os braços por cima da cabeça do moreno e beijou os lábios dele.

As línguas entraram em uma dança erótica. Izume pode sentir quando as mãos de Shino alcançaram a sua bunda por baixo da camisa, ela a apertou fazendo com que os corpos ficassem mais colados. Ela podia sentir o efeito que fazia nele, era realmente GRANDE(xD). As suas partes intimas roçavam, o desejo estava levando os dois ao delírio. Tudo ia bem até que a passagem do Haru(o Jardim gnt uú) ser aberta. Os dois se separaram na hora. Shino pegou a garota e a colocou no colo,mas não poderam esconder os rostos corados e ofegantes o que não passou despercebido por...

**Agora longe dali**

Naruto andava por todos os cantos fingindo ser um cachorro procurando por alguma pista(que fofinhu xD) com Miharu o seguindo rindo logo atras

Miharu-Narutinho,vamos levanta não conseguiremos achar nada assim

Naruto-Lie,conseguiremos sim tu vai ver.Falou animado

Naruto tão entretido com o seu super faro(de minhoca xP) acabou batendo em algo ou melhor alguem,Miharu que não estava prestando atenção caiu em cima de Naruto.Resultado 3 pessoas uma em cima da outra(sinto pena de quem esta embaixo)

Naruto-Auch

Miharu-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

KIba-Era so o que me faltava

Hinata que observava tudo de longe com Akamaru em seus colo deu longas gargalhadas

Miharu-Alguem ajuda aqui

Hinata-Hahahaha ta bom,pega hahahahaha minha mão hahahahahaha Miharu

Miharu-Obrigada-disse dando seu pior sorriso sem-graça

Kiba e Naruto-E eu

Hinata-Ta bom amor

Miharu-Naruto-kun levanta pra gente continuar a procurar o Shino

Depois de levantados e agradecimentos a Hyuuga

Hinata-Por que estão procurando o Shino-kun?

Naruto-É que ele ta com a Izume e a Izume ha de saber onde é o tal jardim

Kiba-Claro como não pensei nisso antes

Naruto-Porque eu sou mais esperto e lindo...

Miharu-Naruto,fui eu que ti falei da ideia

Todos-Gota

Miharu-Mas lindo isso tu é u.u

Naruto-Eu sabia

Kiba-Ta mas como vocês tavam procurando eles

Naruto-Eu tava farejando

KIba,Hinata-Gota

Hinata-Naruto tu não comeu seu ramen hoje né?

Naruto-Nao como tu sabe,tu é vidente Hinata-chan?n.n

Hinata-xP

Miharu-Mas vamos procurar eles agora.

**Voltando a Sakura **

Sakura-Sasukezinho-kun? 

Sasukezinho()-Hai? 

Sakura-Temosqueirdevemestaresperando?

Sasuke-Eles que esperem.

Sakura-Sasuke,para de beijar meu pescoço temos que ir?

Sasuke-Aff,ta bom vamos.Disse se levantando e ajudando ela a se levantar tambem

Voltaram de mãos dadas,20 minutos depois entraram na sala e encontraram o povo jogando alguma coisa

Sasuke-Ja estão prontos para o Pique-nique?

Makashi-A são vocês?

Sakura-Quem esperavam o Papai Noel?

Mai-Nossa ele chega hoje pensei que so viesse no Natal.

Todos-Gota

Chouji-Ta gente mas vamos logo to com fome,a Kid não deixou eu comer hoje por causa desse piquenique

Sakura-Ta mas cade a Minako,Shikamaru e a Temari?

Mari-Briga

Saori-Ta mas o que o Sasuke queria?

Sakura-Ah depois eu conto,vamos lá

* * *

**N/A:Yo Minna Ù.Ú**

**Demorei dessa vez,sabe né o quando ocorre um bloqueio nossa cabeça não tem muitas ideias quenem normalmente tem e isso muito ruim principalmente pra alguem que é so abrir o Word Pad e a ideia aparece,então ta ai o cap,como perceberam eu não sou muito boa em romance prefiro uma comedia e esse foi o principal alvo que tiva hoje(6/3/06),eu prentendo fazer essa briga durar e criar outras muito piores assim a Minako vai ter que ser consolada por alguem e quem vocês acham que vai ser?Não vou dizer logico,mas sabe outras pessoa vai ajudar o Shikamaru e isso vai criar um ciumes Bravo nos Sabakus sim SabakuS.**

**Quanto a Mari e o Lee estou aberta a sugestões,idem ao Chouji e a Kiddo,Sasori e o Saori pretendo agiliza nesse tão esperado e demorado pique-nique,quem será que pegou o Shino e a Izume no maior amasso,e a Ino e o Gaara por onde é que andao,a Floresta é bem pequena não acham para o Naruto e o Kiba se baterem.**

**To pensando em escrever uma outra fic que como todas as outras vão ser grandes pois short sou pessima e quando falou pessima é pior que ruim,mas continuando ja tenho o nucleo vai ser no colegial,o personagem principal to em duvida entre a Ino,Hinata,Sakura e a Tenten,nossa acabo de me vit uma ideia vai ser as 4,pretendo colokar colokar SakuraXSasu pra quem é fã(que no caso não sou eu),Hinata e Naruto(sim,mas a Miharu vai aparecer mas não vão fazer par e ela não vai ser considerada uma personagem central),Tenten e Neji(logico) e InoX esse não vou dizeragora as review:**

Uchiha Mia-Vlw a review estou esperando você comentando sempre aqui sim a srta vermelhima foi uma otima ideia como todas as minhas anteriores,modesta não xD bjokas

Hinata Hyuuga xD-É o Sasuke-kun tava muito fofo,mas falando serio mas mim não precisa ser so dessa fic eu quero o Sasuke de todas,imagina um sasuke de cada fic ia começar a vender daria um bom dinheiros sasuke 79,90 não aceitamos trocas devolução somente com a apresentação da nota fiscal,hahaha bjokas migah

As-Tres-Lokas-Do-F -Loka1-Na verdade eu sempre vejo que é tu Hanninha mas a preguiça não deixa eu colokar teu nomezinho(haha desculpa esfarrapada mas funciona),como disse no começo da N/A to com uma nuvem negra atrapalhando as ideia então vai caps pekenos melhor que nada,Neji,Tenten vai demorar muito pra passar mas se quiser tem minha outra fic que vai ter neji tenten no proximo cap e a minha nova fic que vou fazer mas aqui não vai rolar muito vou me concentrar nesses casais que não estão juntos ai,e a briga desses 3cabeças quentes vou indo bjokas

NaNe -Nane novo cap pra ti espero que goste bjokas e vlw review

-YoukoKurama- -Ele não deve ele fica lindo ciumes entre eles não vai rolar estragar o clima love e tbm por que não tem ninguem todo mundo desencano dos 2,mas ciumes vai pegar ainda na fic nem vou dizer em quem to indo bjokas

Yume Mayumi-Oizinho,nossa ta tão dificil de achar ela,devia ter colokado um titulo um pouco maior(sera que é possivel? xD)Yume você é a segunda nesse cap que pede tenten Neji vou ver se da pra colokar mas se quiser mais desse casal da uma olhada na minha outra fic Corpo Escultural no proximo cap deve rolar algo entre Neji Tenten talves te agrade e ainda tem essa minha outra fic que vou fazer que falei,mas voltando para o mundo do acampamento de novo xD,vlw so na fic pra mim ser considerada engaçada ja que eu sou(por que será?Não tenho ideia)a Carrancuda da sala,pior que o Gaara com o seu amor proprio e o Sasuke com o seu sarcasmo fazer o que vocês são privilegiados hahaha que previlegio não vou indo bjokas e espero muitas outras reviews sua.

Inuzuka Ai-Sasuke foi um pokinho violento mas quem aguenta a Sakura falando nem em um pedido de namoro oficial ela cala a boca xD,Infelizmente se depende de mmi esse piqueniquwe sai é nunka deve ser chato né quando acha que vai ter o piquenique cabum so no proximo cap,pelo menos assim eu garanto leitores haha vou indo Ai bjokas

haruno uchiha sakura-Haha essa sua seca é so uma fase mas se não for te mando algum garoto por e-mail haha bem que podia ser possivel,mas como falei com a Hinata Hyuuga to pemsando em vender Sasuke's por 79,90 se quiser te faço um descontinho,dai to pode pedir pra ele repetir a cena o que acha ganho um namorado com uma declaração romantica haha,a Naum exagera ele não parece uma menia ta bem que eu demoro menos no banho que o gaara mas fazer o que pelo menos a Ino viu que coisa de Menina ele não tem xD Vou indo bjokas

**Gnt vlw por todas as reviews amei nossa,todos que comentarem ganham um bonequinho,do Sasuke de sunga,Gaara de Toalha,Neji de Cueca não percam tem tambem outros personagens(incluindo femininos)com roupa normais então comentem são somente 10 bonecos de cada modelo**

**Minha outra fic postada leiem please eu lhes peço la vocês tbm ganham bonecos Naruto das companias M. J. H. M. K. M.**

**Musa **


	13. Será?

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence so a Minako,senhora Aiano e seus filhos e é claro o sasuke-kun,kiba-kun,gaara-kun,Neji-kun,Itachi-kun,Kabuto-kun, e o resto do povo masculino da ficxD  
_

_**Boas Leitura**_

_**Casais:**Varios_

**

* * *

**

**No Ultimo Capitulo(X)On**

_Voltando a Sakura_

_Sakura-Sasukezinho-kun?_

_Sasukezinho()-Hai?_

_Sakura-Temosqueirdevemestaresperando?_

_Sasuke-Eles que esperem._

_Sakura-Sasuke,para de beijar meu pescoço temos que ir?_

_Sasuke-Aff,ta bom vamos.Disse se levantando e ajudando ela a se levantar tambem_

_Voltaram de mãos dadas,20 minutos depois entraram na sala e encontraram o povo jogando alguma coisa_

_Sasuke-Ja estão prontos para o Pique-nique?_

_Makashi-A são vocês?_

_Sakura-Quem esperavam o Papai Noel?_

_Mai-Nossa ele chega hoje pensei que so viesse no Natal._

_Todos-Gota_

_Chouji-Ta gente mas vamos logo to com fome,a Kid não deixou eu comer hoje por causa desse piquenique_

_Sakura-Ta mas cade a Minako,Shikamaru e a Temari?_

_Mari-Briga_

_Saori-Ta mas o que o Sasuke queria?_

_Sakura-Ah depois eu conto,vamos lá_

**No Ultimo Capitulo(X)Off**

**13-Será?(Eles estão com a cabeça em outro mundo nesse cap pessoal)**

Sakura e o pessoal seguiram para o Haru afinal que lugar melhor para um piqui-nique e ao mesmo tempo esperar os amigos,estavam indo por um caminho paralelo do que o da caverna pois se alguém os visse estavam perdidos Izume,Mai e Makashi acabariam com eles pois o Haru era apartir de hoje um segredo apenas compartilhado com os amigos pleo menos foi o que Makashi disse se é verdade ou não so saberemos quando chegar la não é.

O caminho que seguiram era por uma passagem na arvoré que ficava na planice(aquela onde tava o shika e a temari lembram) e seguia ate a caverna para poderem entrar sem ninguêm ver,deviam estar na metade do caminho pois a planice ficava em direção contraria a floresta,mas tiveram que parar começara uma nova briga mas dessa vez não era de namorados e sim de irmãos.

**Ali mesmo minutos antes**

Kiddo-Mari você vive dizendo que consegue tudo qu e quer não é?

Mari-undy-Se digo é porque é verdade uù

Kiddo-Sei então te proponho um desafio que acha?

Mari-undy-Diga úù

Kiddo-Quero que você faça o sombrancelhudo se apaixonar por você

Mari-Eu não posso fazer isso com o Lee,ele é meu amigo eu não quero magoa-lo.

Kiddo-Deixa de ser fingida você nunca foi assim,tem algum motivo para não querer fazer isso?Disse levantando uma sombrancelha estilo Draco Malfoy(ja disse que o amo)

Mari-Claro que não_"vou te contar por que?"-_Mas se eu vou ter que ficar com ele quero que faça o mesmo com o Gaara.Disse com um sorriso confiante

Kiddo-Mas ele tem namorada isso não vale,alem disso ele é um baka

Mari-Trato é trato,aceita?Disse esperançosa que ela não aceitasse e não tivesse que magoa o sombrancelhudo

Kiddo-NÂO

Esse não chamou a atenção de todos,ela com vergonha disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça e que por acaso foi a pior.

Kiddo-Não tem problema irmazinha querida faço com prazer.

Todos voltaram a conversar como antes e Mari lhe lançou o pior olhar de descrença e se afastou indo em direção a Yuricky.

Kiddo estava se sentindo suja,como pudera fazer isso tava na cara que Mari não queria e falou aquilo para ela se flagrar o que estava fazendo mas como sempre suas ações e seu orgulho foram maiores e agora teria que ficar com o Sabaku e ele teria que corresponder mas como?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mari foi tentar tirar isso da cabeça conversando com Yuricky mas o garoto tambem estava mal,Minako mal falava com ele depois de ter entrado no quarto dela sem permissão mesmo tendo sido perdoado por esse ato,é isso faria os dois se derem bem e talvez esquecesse desse problema com Lee-san,mas precisaria de alguém pra ajudar,mas não dava para ser o Sasori pois alêm de fofoqueiro conta tudo para o Yuricky e esse certinho como é não deixaria ela completar seu plano.Podia ser quem talvez Kiddo,o que acabara de brigar com ela,sem palavras mas brigaram e agora ia pedir ajuda,nunca,talvez Makashi pelo que saiba ela não tem nada para fazer ja que não tem namorado,não que Kabuto não tenha tentado mas ela sempre da um jeito de escapa acho que ela tem medo de relacionamentos,então seria ela podia ate dar algumas dicas para não ter medo do Kabuto,se ela tiver né?Mas agora não da pra falar quando ela ta com a Mai,é por que estão falando do seus segedinhos sobre a competição.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ino estava ficando cansada a caverna nunca tinha fim e estava andando com ela faz tempo resolveu chamar Gaara que estava la na frente ela sabia que ele tinha folego por outros exercicíos que eles faziam juntos(o que sera?xD)mas aquilo ja é de mais parecia que ele não cansava ou era a base de bateria era uma possibilidade,tomou folego e o chamou:

Ino-Gaara-kun!

Ele virou pra trás e viu a garota caindo sentada no chão se fez de desentendido e perguntou o que foi

Ino-O que foi?Eu to cansada muito me admira você não estar,tem certeza que é humano

Gaara-Não uú

Ino-Me ajuda aqui

Ele foi ate a garota e a levantou a segurando pela cintura,ela estava cansada mesmo pois estava ofegante,viu a distancia que estavam e foi pro ataque(dibla o primeiro o segundo e é gooooooooool de Sabaku no GaaraxD) ,colou seus labios no dela e começou a enrrosca-los de leve um arrepio lhe veio a espinha quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu pescoço ela sempre fazia isso mas não podia deixar de sentir isso,ema entreabriu a boca dando passagem a ligua do garoto,o beijo estava rapido e desejoso,ele explorava o local como se nunca tivesse feito,começou a empurra-la em direção a parece quando a encostou,sentiu um ventinho na barriga parou o beijo e olhou para o lado,um jardim,com cachoeira em um canto um pouco afastado um Shino e uma Izume ofegantes e corados que nem ele e a Ino estavam agora,em falar em Ino,a garota estava embaixo dele,pelo jeito o local onde a rinha encostado era a passagem e tinham pego e Izume no maior amasso mas não podia falar nada afinal,tambem estava fazendo isso.

Se levantou e ajudou sua namorada a se levantar então dirigiu sua atenção ao casal.

Gaara-Alguêm mais ja chegou?

Izume-Não

Ino com um sorriso malicioso-O que estavam fazendo?

Shino-Nada

_Ino-_Nossa nada faz esse efeito em você?A garota estava apontando para o meio das perna do garoto,onde Izume tinha acabado de sair e estava molhado e com um volume fora do normal.

Gaara,Ino e Izume começaram a rir,o garoto saiu dizendo que ia procurar algumas especies de insetos

Gaara-aposto que vai se lavar.Disse em meio de risadas esquisito pois se fosse um tempo antes não estaria rindo assim

Izume-Concordo

Neji-Por que estão rindo?

Os três pararam de rir,de onde ele apareceu,olharam em volta em os outros tambem estavam la,Sakura,Makashi,Mai,Tenten,Kiddo,Saori,estavam colocando uma tolha gigante no chão os garotos estavam tirando as camisas em pulando na agua,Mari-undy era a unica que estava longe sentada em uma arvoré com a cabeça longe.Ino foi a primeira a falar.

Ino-O que estão fazendo aqui?

Lee-Makashi achou um bom lugar para o pique-nique e assim quem estivesse aqui podia participar.

Izume-Legal vou comer.Falou corrando em direção a um saco de batatinhas que foi roubado de sua mão por Chouji

Chouji-Isso é meu.

Ino-Chouji,deixa de ser egoista tem bastante comida pra todo mundo ela pegou as batatinhas

Chouji-Não me segurando seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que os olhos da Kyuubi e o Sharingan junto(mesmo aqui não existindo isso)

Ino-Ah Izume ou desiste ou chama o Shika para te ajudar ele é o unico que consegue fazer ele parar quando esta assim.

Izume-Mas cade o Shikamaru?

Tenten-Não veio,ele,Temari e Minako brigaram por causa da Temari

Gaara-Como?Conta isso direito!

Todos Gota-O.O

Mai-Desde quando você participa da fofoca da gurias(hahaha o Gaara querendo saber a fofoca xD)

Gaara-Primeiro-Minha irmã ta no meio e se foi por causa dela algumas brincadeira de mal gosto ela fez,segundo-Influencia da Ino não me olhem assim.ù.ú

Makashi-O que aconteceu foi que...

Ino-Eu não acredito que ela falou isso da Sra Nara,a se eu ver essa Temari quebro a cara dela

Saori-Você fala da mulher como se a conhecesse

Ino-De certo por que eu conheci esquecei Saori

Saori-O que?

Mai-Saori sua baka, a Ino namorou o Shika durante três anos como não ia conhecer sua ex-cunhada

Gaara-Vocês...?

Ino-A sim,gaara-kun esqueci de te contar nenhum problema né?

Gaara-Não,nada

As Garotas continuaram conversando mas ele não prestou atenção,a sua namorada vivia andando com SEU ex namorado sera que existia algo entre eles,eles praticamente passavam o dia junto e ela vivia perguntando se eles demorariam muito para chegar,provavelmente tinha algo mais isso ia descobrir iria falar com essa Nara e nem sua irmã nem ninguem o impediram de quebrar a cara daquele paspalho,aposto que essa briga dele e de sua irmã foi so uma encenação para ele largar a Temari e roubar a SUA Ino mas ele não vai deixar nem que tenha que quebrar a cara dele antes e ele não tem ele vai quebrar a cara desse Shikamaru.

* * *

**N/A:Yo**

** Gnt e ai?o que acharam?Exagerei?Mas pode ter certeza vou trabalhar agora em cima da Ino,Gaara,Temari,Shikam,Kiddo,Chouji,Minako,Mari,Makashi,Kabuto,Lee,como vou colokar todos esses casais ta mais que obvio mas se quiserem ter certeza leiam a fic e deixem review pra mim to necessitada.**

**Desculpa a Hinata,Naruto,Miharu,Kiba e o Akamaru não apareceram é que eu abriu o word pad e me veio essa ideia comecei a escrever e agora vi que eles não participaram,gomen.**

**O Gaara ta com ciumes,não sei se vocês lembram mas aparece nos primeiros cap que o Gaara ja matou um homem(seu pai pra ser mais exato) ele pode matar outro e tem 90 por cento de chances de ser o Shika,Deus Grego se cuide ouviu não tenho dinheiro para gastar contigo certo?**

** Shikamaru-Hai**

**E Gaara-kun manera ouviu,não é pra machucar muito**

** Gaara-Vou tentar**

** Então gnt agora uma divulgação basica sobre minhas fics.**

Festa do Pijama reviewsTenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata fazem uma reuniao na mansão hyuuga para se declararem pra seus amores sera que elas vao conseguir e qual sera a reaçao deles entre e confiraOneshotShikaxIno,NaruxHina,TenxNeji

Encontrei o Amor reviewsHinata lembra do dia em que foi marcado por ser o mais triste e tambem o mais feliz e chega a conclusao que encontrou o amorFluffykibaXhinata

школа Shinobi reviewsU.A Uma escola normal,metodos de ensinos direfentes e alunos diferentes,é assim com a escola школа Shinobi,e como surgi,as brigas,tapas,beijos no meio disso tudo so acompanhando para saber então o que esta esperando

Surpresas do Acaso reviewsSasuke,agora com 16 anos,tem seu dia completamente estranho,agora ele descobrira quem nem tudo é o que parece,mas não significa que será em todo ruimvarios casais1

One shots of Naruto reviews_**  
**_

_**Noite Selada**_**  
**

**O plano para derrotar Orochimaru foi um sucesso graças a ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke e a Hokage para comemorar a vitoria esta planejou uma festival,Temari caminhando pelo festival se pergunta por que não consegue se declarar como os outros mas talves o dia chegouOne ShotTemariXShika**

_**Kakashi-Sensei**_

**Um dia normal em Konoha,passaros voando,comerciantes abrindo suas lojas,shinobis indo para suas missoes realmente estava um dia normal a nao ser pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora,Naruto estar pensativo,Sakura durmindo e Sasuke ainda nao tinha chegado resumindo nao estava nada normal.O que acontece quando Kakashi manda Sakura buscar o Uchiha em sua casa muito mas o que de ler por sim mesmoOne ShotSasuXsaku.**

**Agora as Review **

Neme-Yo,fico feliz que mesmo depois de tanto tempo que a fic começou tenha novas pessoas a lendo espero você aqui no proximo capitulo

Yamanako Loi -Ai ta quem pegou o safadinho e a Izume se bem que quem pegou não estava tambem fazendo muito diferente,espero que goste desse cap bjokas

Hinata Hyuuga xD-Migah sabia que te doluh?so pra avisa,você é uma que sempre le todas minhas fics,acompanha e o mais importante não ofende Sasuke e Hinata xDQuanto a fic o Shino tinha que ser parecido com os outros garotos em alguma coisa por que não nisso e pensando bem a Izume não faz nenhuma objeção não é xD,a Temari esta garantida desde o começo com o Shika e vai continuar assim se o Gaara não o matar hehe então so lendo pra saber bjokas

Inuzuka Ai-Oi senhorita taradabrincadeirinha,nega ta certo que o Shika ficou irritado mas quem não ficarei se beijasse uma gata fedorenta eu ficaria,mas a Temari exagerou e isso vai causar muita confusão,ai esta o Kiba-kun em boneco pra vocêestrega o boneco se quiser no proximo capitulo ja tera ele como modo de roupa para tirar,então você podera aproveitar qualquer parte(pena que é em tamanho pequeno xD)Vou indo então bjokas

Rama chan-Rama,não,não tem king size a mão de obra esta cara xDe como disse sou pessima em shorts por isso faço varias fics com varios casais mas se quiser um temaXshika fiz um one ta ali em cima onde e o nome se Chama Noite Selada,Mas ai esta em tamanho pequeno o Shika pra vc  
bjokas

haruno uchiha sakura-Migah,que bom que gostou do cap,ai esta seu boneco do Sasuke,esse anda alguns passos e grita Chidori espero que aproveite bjokas e ate o proximo cap

Review se não o cap nunka vai vir e quem comentar ganha um boneco de um personagem de konoha e se comentar em uma das minhas one dizendo que ja comentou aqui você recebe o boneco do Gaara ou da Temari tambem então aproveitem os bonecos Naruto's são oferecimentos de:

M.J.H.M.K.M. Company

Agencia de Modelo Corpo Escultural

школа Shinobi

Prefeitura de Konoha-City

E

Musa Jesy Hyuuga Midorikawa Kyoyama Malfoy xD

Reviews


	14. Competição acabou,explica direito

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto não me pertence so a Minako,senhora Aiano e seus filhos e é claro o sasuke-kun,kiba-kun,gaara-kun,Neji-kun,Itachi-kun,Kabuto-kun, e o resto do povo masculino da ficxD  
_

_**Boas Leitura**_

_**Casais:**Varios_

_

* * *

_

_Izume-Mas cade o Shikamaru?_

_Tenten-Não veio,ele,Temari e Minako brigaram por causa da Temari_

_Gaara-Como?Conta isso direito!_

_Todos Gota-O.O_

_Mai-Desde quando você participa da fofoca de gurias(hahaha o Gaara querendo saber a fofoca xD)_

_Gaara-Primeiro-Minha irmã ta no meio e se foi por causa dela algumas brincadeira de mal gosto ela fez,segundo-Influencia da Ino não me olhem assim.ù.ú_

_Makashi-O que aconteceu foi que..._

_Ino-Eu não acredito que ela falou isso da Sra Nara,a se eu ver essa Temari quebro a cara dela_

_Saori-Você fala da mulher como se a conhecesse_

_Ino-De certo por que eu conheci esqueceu Saori_

_Saori-O que?_

_Mai-Saori sua baka, a Ino namorou o Shika durante três anos como não ia conhecer sua ex-cunhada_

_Gaara-Vocês...?_

_Ino-A sim,Gaara-kun esqueci de te contar nenhum problema né?_

_Gaara-Não,nada_

_As Garotas continuaram conversando mas ele não prestou atenção,a sua namorada vivia andando com SEU ex namorado sera que existia algo entre eles,eles praticamente passavam o dia junto e ela vivia perguntando se eles demorariam muito para chegar0quando ele e Temari foram viajar,provavelmente tinha algo mais isso ia descobrir iria falar com esse Nara e nem sua irmã nem ninguem o impediram de quebrar a cara daquele paspalho,aposto que essa briga dele e de sua irmã foi so uma encenação para ele largar a Temari e roubar a SUA Ino mas ele não vai deixar nem que tenha que quebrar a cara dele antes e ele não tem, ele vai quebrar a cara desse Shikamaru._

**14-Competição acabou,explica direito.**

Hinata ja estava cansada,mas enfim tinham chegado a uma caverna onde Akamaru disse que fica a passagem,e realmente ficava,entro na tal passagem e viu todos ali,menos Shikamaru,Minako e Temari mas nem se importou,viu todos olhando para eles e resolveu falar algo.

Hinata-Yo

Naruto,Kiba e Akamaru-Chegamos,viva,somos demais,demais,super demais-Começam a rebolar enquanto cantam

Miharu-Mas não fomos os primeiros

Eles olham para os lados e avistam Shino,Gaara e Ino,tomando banho e Izume comendo as batatinhas enquanto Chouji esta com um enorme galo e um olho roxo.

Naruto-Droga

Kiba-Kuso,tudo culpa do Naruto

Naruto-Por que minha?

Kiba-Tenho que colocar a culpa em alguêm.u.u

Makashi-Finalmente chegaram,a competição acabou.

Todos-Como?

Mai-São surdos o vencedor foi o que chegou primeiro.

Shino-Fomos eu e a Izume então.

Mai-E é claro que não sabia a localização do lugar,e não consultou o time adversario

Ino-Vencemos,vencemos-Pulando de alegria

Gaara-Pelo jeito"e acabei com todos eu sou o maioral,maioral,maioral-dançando em pensamento-"

Naruto-Mas por que acabou?

Makashi-Porque sim.

Izume-Agora falemos o real motivo dessa competição.

Neji-Qual é?

Mai-Queremos que nos ajude a encontrar essa erva.-Mostra a foto de uma planta com folhas em forma de coração rosa,e um cabo da grossura de um dedo azul.

Lee-Isso é uma erva?

Makashi-Sim

Sasuke-Por que querem ela?

Izume-Meu clã,Watanabe,pegou uma peste e essa erva falta para poder fazer o remedio.

Sakura-Então por que não falou logo de uma vez?

Izume-Mai,disse que vocês iriam desistir rapido se não pensassem que era algo importante.

Sasori-E não da na mesma tu falou agora.

Izume-Sim,mas não me perguntem,Makashi que disse para falar.

Makashi-Er mas vocês vão ajudar ou não?

Miharu-Mas vocês ja procuraram?

Mai-Sim,mas não achamos.

Tenten-Então eu ajudo,Lee e Neji tambêm ajudaram.

Lee e Neji-Ajudaremos?

Tenten da um soco na cabeça de cada um-Claro

Lee e Neji-Ok

Sakura-Sasuke e eu tambêm.

Sasuke"Melhor não perguntar por que tenho que ajudar"u.u

Ino-Gaara tu não vai ajudar não é?

Gaara-Vou por que?u.u

Ino-Sabe temos coisas melhores para fazer em casa.

Gaara"Tu quer voltar para o SEU amigo,claro vou te deixar longe dele quanto tempo puder,nem que tenha que passar a noite toda procurando essa erva"-Eu não,tu não vai se importar de ajudar alguêm que precisa.-Levantou uma sobrancelha

Ino-Não,nos ajudamos.Falou desanimada.

Todos-Gota

Hinata-Pra não ficar perguntando a todo mundo,levanta a mão quem não vai ajudar?

Todos levantaram

Hinata Gota-Eu disse quem não vai?

Todos abaixaram

Saori-Separem-se em grupos de 5.

Os grupos ficaram assim

Sasori,Mari,Lee,Ino

Saori,Kiddo,Chouji,Gaara

Kiba,Itachi,Kabuto,Sakura

Hinata,Mai,Makashi,Sasuke

Izume,Tenten,Yuricky,Miharu

Naruto,Neji,Shino

Sasuke-Por que tenho que ficar com elas?

Sakura-Por que se ficar comigo,não vamos procurar nada,e se ficar com algum garoto tu vai so conversar.u.u

Sasuke Gota-Ok o.O

Foram todos procurar a tal erva.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

No Haru o clima pode estar bem descontraído,mas na Mansão de Verão dos Hyuuga's esta pessimo,desde a briga horas antes a unica coisa que escutava naquele lugar era silencio,um silencio desagradavel,que não estava agradandando(claro ele é desagradavel xD) ninguêm muito menos Minako,que estava nesse momento lamentando sua vida ou no modo mais certo em uma poça de lagrimas.u.u

"Droga,por que tenho que ser tão tonta?Ja não chega estragar minha vida ainda tenho que estragar a dos outros,eu não tinha nada do que me meter eles que são burros que se entendam,mais a Temari exagero,quem ela pensa que é para falar da minha irmã assim,ah meu irmão não tem problema afinal eu fiz ele beijar uma lesma quando era pequeno,eu acho que por isso que ele é tão lento deve ter se contaminado com a lerdeza dela,ele não conseguiu me bater,mamãe me protegeu,não podia contar com papai afinal ele tambêm tento me bater,por que?A lesma que eu to falando era ele"

Resolvi limpar minhas meus olhos,não sabia por que estava chorando,não chorava desde que Yuricky tinha entrado no meu quarto,mas daquela vez eu chorei de rir,coitado do garoto,eu concerteza exagerei,mas pensando nunca mais falei com ele,deve estar achando que não quero nem olhar para sua cara,mais isso é impossivel,afinal ele é lindo queria saber quando eu mesma poderei dizer isso à ele.

Ouvi batidas do lado de fora da porta,coloquei em hobby por cima da minha roupa,lavei meu rosto,e fui ver o que estava acontecendo,parei hipnotizada,outra briga,tem certeza que eles se amam?O.O

**O.X X.O O.X O.X X.O O.X**

Isso estava ficando muito problematico,aquilo tinha sido uma briga idiota por que fazer tempestade em copo d'agua,eu não entendia isso é a segunda vez que tento falar com ela espero que de certo afinal é um saco ficar sem os beijos dela,não sei como pude perder a cabeça aquela hora,ta certo que ela me fez beijar um bicho pulguento,e falando nele por que Saori não da um banho nele logo,para o bem do mundo,ta certo que ela não devia ter feito tudo isso,mas agora que eu estava realmente gostando dela vem essa briga até parece que alguêm esta querendo nos separar,so pode ser isso pois ja tivemos brigas e não foram poucas,mais nunca durou mais de cinco minutos,eu estou em duvida se abro a porta ou bato resolvi abrir.

O Nara toca na maçaneta e abri a porta,entra e começa olhar para os lados.

Shikamaru-Temari,vem ca nos precisamos conversar.

A loira aparece em um canto do quarto,seu rosto não aparecia,estava tampado pela escuridão daquele quarto totalmente fechado,o local realmente estava tenebroso,as paredes ja eram vermelhas e agora tudo estava escuro,parecia cenario de filme de terror so que ali tinha um monstro mesmo,muito bonito,mas um monstro,e era isso que estava parecendo quando saiu da escuridão do fundo do quarto,olhos vermelhos,mãos com algumas manchas de sangue parecia ter se cortado e acho que foi no espelho pois este estava quebrado,não pude olhar muito pois Temari pegou um vaso e jogou em mim to realmente achando que não foi uma boa ideia ter vindo de novo.

Temari-Shi...ka...ma...ru sai da...qui ago...ra.Ela realmente esta estressada

Shikamaru-Temari calma aquela briga não foi nada.

Temari-NADA.VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE IRRITADINHA,EU NÃO SOU IRRITADINHA.Gritou a garota jogando uma almofada e me fazendo ir para fora,mais aquela almofada realmente estava muito dura.

Shikamaru-TA BOM IRRITADINHA VOCÊ VAI VIM ATRÁ DE MIM AINDA.Disse fechando a porta na cara da garota ela ainda grtou algo parecido com SO MORTA,mas não dei bola iria voltar para o meu quarto mas tropecei na almofada caindo de bunda no chão,resolvi ver o motivo de aquilo ser tão duro,abri o fecho da capa da almofada e encontrou algo que nunca ia imaginar,o diario de Sabaku no Temari.

* * *

**N/A:Yo Minna-san  
**

**Gomen pela demora,mais bem que o pessoal podia comentar essa fic ta lenta em,quero agradeço à quem comentou ou pelo menos esta acompanhando a fic,esse cap não teve nada de interessante to sem ideia mesmo,me veio essa ideia de diario,acho que pode ser bem interessante usar ele,please comentem pois se não vou acabar com a fic esse é ultima chance viu,não vou postar mais nenhuma fic hoje,pois vou sair então vou indo bjokas**

**Kunoichi Hyuuga Musa**


	15. Quem tem calmante?

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto não me pertence so a Minako,senhora Aiano e seus filhos e é claro o sasuke-kun,kiba-kun,gaara-kun,Neji-kun,Itachi-kun,Kabuto-kun, e o resto do povo masculino da ficxD_

_**Boas Leitura**_

_**Casais:**__Varios_

* * *

**No Capitulo Anterior (X)On **

_Isso estava ficando muito problematico,aquilo tinha sido uma briga idiota por que fazer tempestade em copo d'agua,eu não entendia isso é a segunda vez que tento falar com ela espero que de certo afinal é um saco ficar sem os beijos dela,não sei como pude perder a cabeça aquela hora,ta certo que ela me fez beijar um bicho pulguento,e falando nele por que Saori não da um banho nele logo,para o bem do mundo,ta certo que ela não devia ter feito tudo isso,mas agora que eu estava realmente gostando dela vem essa briga até parece que alguêm esta querendo nos separar,so pode ser isso pois ja tivemos brigas e não foram poucas,mais nunca durou mais de cinco minutos,eu estou em duvida se abro a porta ou bato resolvi abrir._

_O Nara toca na maçaneta e abri a porta,entra e começa olhar para os lados._

_Shikamaru-Temari,vem ca nos precisamos conversar._

_A loira aparece em um canto do quarto,seu rosto não aparecia,estava tampado pela escuridão daquele quarto totalmente fechado,o local realmente estava tenebroso,as paredes ja eram vermelhas e agora tudo estava escuro,parecia cenario de filme de terror so que ali tinha um monstro mesmo,muito bonito,mas um monstro,e era isso que estava parecendo quando saiu da escuridão do fundo do quarto,olhos vermelhos,mãos com algumas manchas de sangue parecia ter se cortado e acho que foi no espelho pois este estava quebrado,não pude olhar muito pois Temari pegou um vaso e jogou em mim to realmente achando que não foi uma boa ideia ter vindo de novo._

_Temari-Shi...ka...ma...ru sai da...qui ago...ra.Ela realmente esta estressada_

_Shikamaru-Temari calma aquela briga não foi nada._

_Temari-NADA.VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE IRRITADINHA,EU NÃO SOU IRRITADINHA.Gritou a garota jogando uma almofada e me fazendo ir para fora,mais aquela almofada realmente estava muito dura._

_Shikamaru-TA BOM IRRITADINHA VOCÊ VAI VIM ATRÁ DE MIM AINDA.Disse fechando a porta na cara da garota ela ainda grtou algo parecido com SO MORTA,mas não dei bola iria voltar para o meu quarto mas tropecei na almofada caindo de bunda no chão,resolvi ver o motivo de aquilo ser tão duro,abri o fecho da capa da almofada e encontrou algo que nunca ia imaginar,o diario de Sabaku no Temari._

**No Capitulo Anterior (X)Off**_  
_

**15-Quem tem calmante?**

Gaara estava deitado pensando na vida,(o.O)melhor no que faria com o Shikamaru assim que chegasse em casa,aquele garoto ñ vale a comida que come,iria fazê-lo pagar por encostar a mão na sua Ino,a mas iria pagar muito caro.

Estavam procurando fazia quase 10 horas direto e nada de achar a bendita erva, detonado fisicamente do jeito que estava não conseguia pensar em nada mesmo, nem em procurar uma erva, mas pelo menos sabia que a Ino não estava com aquele preguiçoso de uma figa, isso já o deixava feliz, mas não tão feliz quanto gostaria.

Yuricky - Já chega disso - Ouviu um grito ao longe, seguido de vários concordando.

Mari -Ficarmos aqui caminhando não adianta nada.

Itachi - Oh Bando de desocupado!!!!

Com esse barulho todos correram em direção ao Uchiha esse estava com a bendita erva pra alegria de todos os presentes e felicidade do mesmo que ganhou um beijo tão grande de Mai que chegou a dar nojo de ver.

Izume - Ei, ei, podem ir parando-Disse a garota separando os dois- Muito obrigada Itachi não sei como agradecer você com certeza é o melhor.-Disse a garota pegando a erva e se aproximando de Shino com um sorriso radiante.

Sasuke - Melhor nada, esse aí só teve sorte.

Sakura-Deixa de ser ciumento amorzinho -Falou a garota dando um abraço um pouco forte demais.(XD)

Lee - A flor da juventude finalmente está entre nós e irá salvar e dar força a esse grande clã.

Toda - Gota

Kiddo que estava mais ao fundo aproveitou a chance para começar seu plano de aproximação LeeXMari já que sua vida tava uma merda mesmo não queria que sua irmã ficasse igual.E continuava achando que os dois faziam um belo par.

Kiddo - Que lindo Lee-kun - Falou a garota imitando a voz da irmã.

Lee - Você acha Mari-san?

Mari - Er... Claro é muito lindo Lee-kun - Falou olhando de cara feia para Kiddo que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Ino - Já achamos a erva todo mundo ta feliz podemos ir que eu quero tomar um banho.

A menção da palavra banho fez todas as garotas darem um pulo de felicidade com essa perspectiva.

Gaara -Vocês já não tomaram banho na cachoeira

Hinata - Mas um banho de cachoeira é diferente de um numa banheira com sais Gaara-kun -Respondeu a garota timidamente e sendo abraçada por um Kiba concordando.

Kiba -Vamos lá Gaara desse jeito até parece que não quer ir embora.-Falou o garoto rindo consigo mesmo da própria piada.

Naruto - É é se fosse o Shino que é amante da natureza até vai, mas você kkkkk

Kiba - Parece que trocou a Ino por plantas hahaha

Naruto - Cuidado que ela pode te trocar por outro kkkkk.

O que aconteceu a seguir deixou todos pasmos.

Gaara - Repete isso Uzumaki se tiver coragem - Falou o garoto segurando pelo pescoço.

Ino - Gaara para com isso, ele só estavam brincando.

Miharu - Gaara-kun largue o Naruto-kun, por favor, ele não vai mais fazer isso.

Vendo Miharu com uma cara de choro soltou o garoto e caminhou em direção a saída sem esperar ninguém.

"Onde estava com a cabeça ele só fez uma piada, não era tão nervoso assim normalmente, será que existia alguma erva calmante por perto" - Pensava o garoto no meio do caminho.

Já no Haru todos estavam quietos diante a explosão do Sabaku.

Ino - Eu vou atrás dele - Decidiu a loira - Ele não parece bem seria melhor se eu fosse vê-lo.

A Garota estava quase saindo, quando uma voz um pouco venenosa a fez parar.

Mari-undy - A ultima coisa que ele quer ver agora é você se não reparou

Ino- O que quer dizer com isso?-Indagou a outra.

Mari-undy - To dizendo que a razão do estresse dele é você.-Retrucou a outra

Ino- Por que eu?-Disse a outra ficando frente a frente com a morena de olhos azul-acinzentado.

Mari-undy - Isso você devia saber não eu.-Está deu uma pausa para respirar e continuou-Vamos todos logo para casa todos.

Sasori - Isso já deu o que era para dar hoje.

Kabuto - Concordo-Falou o outro abraçando Makashi e indo direto pra saída.

Kiddo estava inquieta, de certa forma tinha se sensibilizado com o acesso de raiva do Gaara, sempre sofrerá brincadeiras por sua aparência desde pequena e sabia o quanto isso doía, mas nunca tivera coragem de fazer algo em relação a isso e ver o ruivo de forma corajosa enfrentá-los foi algo incrivelmente emocionante e admirável, estava com uma vontade de ir ate ele e conversar, mas sua vergonha era maior, queria ser diferente, corajosa como Yuri-kun era, que não tinha medo de fazer nada, que ia em frente com seus sonhos.Mas parece que na hora de dividir os dons da família para todos esqueceram dela, como sempre.

Caminhando distraída entre pensamentos nem viu que tinha se distanciado do grupo e quando reparou já era tarde.Em plena madrugada estava sozinha no meio de uma floresta, era só o que faltava.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ino não entendia como tudo isso podia ter acontecido de repente Gaara havia ficado frio com ela, não a tratava do mesmo jeito e agora tinha dado aquela explosão e não podia nem se isolar do mundo, ou mandar todos irem passear, pois não tinha coragem, muito menos com o ruivo que estava na sua frente com uma cara desapontada no rosto.

Ino - Chou-kun não fica assim ela vai reparar que você é perfeito pra ela.-Respondeu com um sorriso.

Chouji -Eu perfeito, eu não sou perfeito pra ela, não chego nem aos seus pés.-Disse com um suspiro amargo-E pelo jeito ela ta mais interessada num ruivo como o Gaara do que em mim Falou colocando um salgadinho na boca.

Ino - O que você quer dizer com isso?"O que o Gaara tinha haver com isso?" - Se perguntou a garota em pensamento.

Chouji - Vai dizer que não reparou no olhar que ela tinha pro Gaara, estava sempre olhando pra ele e suspirando.Não to dizendo é claro que o Gaara sente o mesmo, mas é obvio que ela gosta dele.

Ino - Você acha mesmo?-Perguntou a outra com uma pontinha de ciúmes no peito.

Chouji - Se eu acho?Eu tenho certeza.-Concluiu o garoto com confiança na voz.

Mari - O que você tem certeza Chouji?-Disse a garota assustando a dupla.

Chouji -Nada, nada-Falou pálido.

Lee -Mesmo Chouji-san?-Perguntou o moreno de cabelo estranho.

Chouji -Claro, claro - Olhou para os lados assustado e continuou-Olha a Hinata ta me chamando vou lá ver o que ela quer até depois-E saiu rapidinho.

Tenten - Isso foi estranho,será que ele está bem?

Ino - Agora deu pra todo mundo cuidar da vida de todo mundo - Falou a garota irritada batendo o pé no chão.

Neji - O que deu em todo mundo hoje?

Sakura - Coisa boa não foi com certeza.

* * *

**N/A:Yo Minna**

** Sendo recebida com pedradas**

**Eu sei que sumi mas foi por um boa causa **

**Tá não foi por uma boa causa,pelo menos não pra V6 u.u**

**Foi culpa do MSN,Escola,Anime,Festa -**

**Mas to de volta e com um cap novo**

** Pessoa-Sério nem reparei ¬¬**

**Er... Espero que gostem fiz hoje rapidinho a pedido da minha nee-san Ayame-chan P**

**Comentem plz essa Hyuuga Louca agradece Beijos **

** Hyuuga Kiraya**

**Musa-sama**

**PS:Quem tem calmante? XD**

** PS¹:Ngm vai entender a piada poft**

**PS²:Comentem senão me mato X3**

**PS³:Não me mato não XD XAU **


End file.
